


Our Story

by AliceCarroll



Series: Our happy ending [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Some Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: MC and Saeyoung became really good friends. She helped him rescuing his brother and he is recovering little by little from his trauma. In the mean time, Saeyoung discovers he feels something for Yoosung more than friendship, but he is sure he doesn't correspond him.





	1. Restarting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ong fic I post. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!

It was dawning when Saeyoung opened his eyes. The dim light entered the windows and he discovered he had fallen asleep on the sofa again. He tried to sit down, his back hurting a lot because he hasn’t been sleeping in his bed for days. It was difficult for him to sleep. Nothing bad happened really but he just couldn’t help thinking that he should find a job sooner than later. His life felt unstable now. He couldn’t say he wasn’t happy though. He had found his brother, who was finally starting to get along with the rest of the members of RFA, and even though he wasn’t working at the moment, he had earned enough money to live quite well for the next year. The RFA was pretty active again. They had held a party after Saeran joined and Rika was sent to travel with a strange group Zen had somehow found, and they were already organising another. But still, things worried him. He was worried that the agency would inquire after him and Mary Vanderwood and find them, somehow, which would not only put at risk their lives, but also the ones of the members of RFA, especially his brother’s. And there was also the job thing. He knew he could ask Jumin and find a job in his company quite easily, but he didn’t want to put him in danger. Besides, what could he do? He felt he was only good at hacking and it wasn’t as if there were much legal jobs in that field. He felt frustrated. If he continued like that he wouldn’t be able to take care of his brother much longer, and he was not going to lose him again. Never again.

He logged into the chat room, and saw MC connected.

707  
Heyheyheyheyheyheyhey

MC  
Wow! It’s 707!

707  
Yeah!  
You missed me??????

MC  
Of course!

It was always fun talking to MC. He felt she was the only one who understood his jokes and jokes were precisely what kept him sane. He felt he could switch into the 707 persona and pretend he actually didn’t care about anything. He liked to pretend he was careless and mess around, especially with Yoosung. Yoosung was just too funny. He couldn’t help smiling every time he saw him in the chat room and trying to mess with him, which was quite easy because he was just too innocent. He knew it wasn’t fair to use him to forget his worries, but it was just too tempting. Sometimes Saeyoung felt he could only laugh sincerely when he talked to him, and that was how their relationship worked, right? He was no more than that teasing friend who was really annoying. He was okay with that. He just needed that little bit of Yoosung to feel some moments of happiness. And he didn’t deserve more than some moments of happiness.  
He started chatting about some silly things with MC when Yoosung logged in.

Yoosung  
Good morning!

MC  
Good morning, Yoosung

Yoosung  
Hi, MC! Have you had breakfast?

MC  
I have!

Yoosung  
Good! Never skip your meals!

Saeyoung knew Yoosung liked MC. She would always shield him any time he tried to mess with him, but he wasn’t sure if MC liked Yoosung like that. It seemed she liked more Jaehee in that sense, which made Jumin just a bit too angry, which was incredibly funny.  
He wanted to tease Yoosung again, but he couldn’t come out with anything. He was starting to feel the effect of the lack of sleep and the efforts of trying to take care of Saeran while pretending in front of everyone that everything was just perfect. He made up a weak excuse and logged out the chat room.  
He looked at the time. It was 6:30 in the morning. He lied again on the sofa and covered his eyes with his arms to try to get some sleep when his phone rang. It was Yoosung.

“You picked up!” he said in his happy usual tone.

“Hi, Yoosung! Whassup!”

“I only wanted to ask you if everything was alright,” he suddenly said. “You didn’t look really cheerful in the chat. Is Saeran okay? Or...”

“You worry too much,” Saeyoung laughed. “Everything is alright, don’t worry. I’m just a bit tired.”

Yoosung laughed, relieved.

“I’m glad there’s nothing wrong, but still, you should take care of yourself!”

Saeyoung laughed. It was better this way. He didn’t want to worry anyone, especially Yoosung. He knew he would try to help, he always tried to help, but he wouldn’t like that. It would make him feel more special than he really was for him.

“Se... Saeyoung,” Saeyoung found actually cute the fact that Yoosung was the one in RFA that was taking longer to get used to his real name. “Saeyoung, if something were really going on, you would tell me, right?” Yoosung asked suddenly.

“Sure,” Saeyoung replied automatically.

“Uf, that makes me feel better. I know I can’t be of any help, you know. I don’t have any especial quality as the other members of RFA, but at least I can listen. So if you’ve something to say, just... say it.”

Saeyoung could only stay silent. He had no idea that Yoosung felt like that. It wasn’t true he didn’t have any special quality. He could make Saeyoung smile when the world felt grey. He illuminated RFA with his smile and he was always so attentive and nice. It makes Saeyoung feel the need to protect him, but he was actually the one who was protecting him somehow.

“Mmmm... Yeah, sure,” he hated himself for not being able to give him a better answer.

“Well, I’ll let you get some rest” Yoosung said. “Talk to you later.”

“Wait, Yoosung,” Saeyoung said, surprising himself.

“Hm?”

“Why don’t you come over this afternoon?” Saeyoung asked. “I think it would be nice if Saeran socialises a bit more with other member of the RFA,” why did he had to give those excuses? He knew he was inviting Yoosung for his sake, not his brother’s. But some part of himself just didn’t want to admit it.

“Sure!!” he answered instantly, happier than Saeyoung expected. “I’ve always wanted to get closer to Saeran! I’ll be there around 4pm, if that’s okay?”

“Sure,” Saeyoung answered, closing his eyes.

“See you later, bye!”

He hung up and put the phone on the table next to him, without opening his eyes, and fell asleep.

“Saeyoung, Saeyoung.”

He woke up and found Saeran shaking him with an angry face.

“You didn’t tell me Yoosung was coming and fell asleep?”

Saeyoung looked around him, confused and saw Yoosung behind Saeran.

“Gosh, I’m sorry,” Saeyoung said, putting a hand on his forehead and sitting down. “I just fell asleep without realising.”

“It’s okay!” Yoosung replied, cheerfully. “Anyway, I came here to play LOLOL with Saeran.”

Yoosung smiled at Saeran, and he looked at him with a mixture of surprise and annoyance in his face.

“With... me?”

“Sure! I brought my computer and all that. Can we play in your room?”

“But I haven’t played before...”

“Don’t worry!” Yoosung replied cheerfully. “I’ll teach you!”

Yoosung started going and Saeran followed him reluctantly when he turned and looked at Saeyoung.

“You just stay here and rest!” Yoosung said, smiling.

Saeyoung looked at him confused and somehow pissed off. What did that mean? He remembered he had told him he wanted him to make friends with Saeran, but why should Yoosung ignore him?  
Saeyoung stood up, pissed off with this thought, and grabbed a Dr Pepper. He was too ashamed of his own thoughts as to enter his brother’s room and join them, but he would do something to alleviate his annoyance.

He signed up in LOLOL and created a new account and a new character. He knew Yoosung would use a low-level character to play with Saeran, so they wouldn’t have really good items. He hacked the system to get items of the highest levels and joined a game to play against his brother and Yoosung. It was so funny to hear the shouts of incredulity of Yoosung from his brother’s room. Saeran at first didn’t say anything, but soon he became too engaged in the game to let it pass and started to put hater comments in the chat. They were so funny he couldn’t help laughing out loud. Apparently, he was heard.  
Yoosung and Saeran rushed through the door of the living-room. Yoosung was especially red with anger. He looked so cute frowning.

“Sev... Saeyoung!!!” Saeyoung couldn’t help laughing. “What are you doing?!”

“You were fooled!!” Saeyoung laughed, making a small pause between the words.

“You know it’s not funny!” Yoosung complained.

“Oh, you know it is.”

“This is silly,” Saeran complained even though he looked pissed off as well.

“It’s your fault for leaving me alone,” Saeyoung said with a cute complaining tone.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing together.

“Wow, I should go now,” Yoosung said, looking at the clock. “I have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“I’ll take you home,” Saeyoung said, standing up and putting on his hoodie.

“There’s no need!” Yoosung exclaimed.

What was up with that attitude? Saeyoung thought.

“Yep, I’ll take you.”

Yoosung sighed and followed him.

“I had a lot of fun today,” Yoosung said to Saeran. “See you!”

“Yeah, bye,” he replied.

Even though he sounded dry, Saeyoung knew he was happy.

He led Yoosung to one of his babies and opened the door for him.

“Come in, baby,” he said.

Yoosung looked annoyed, but entered anyway. Saeyoung sat in his seat and started to drive to Yoosung’s house.  
They started talking about LOLOL and the last film of Christmas Nolan. Saeyoung felt it was just incredible how Yoosung could make his anxiety disappear, even though in the last hours he had felt kind of annoyed because he had the impression that Yoosung had been trying to pull him apart.  
They got to Yoosung’s house and he took off his seatbelt.

“Thank you for the lift”, he said.

“Yoosung,” Saeyoung suddenly said, serious. “Can I ask you something?”

“Eh? Sure,” he replied, confused.

“Why do I have the feeling that you have been trying to avoid me this whole afternoon,” Saeyoung asked, looking directly at him.

Yoosung turned away his glance.

“I’ve not been trying to avoid you,” he said, somehow annoyed.

Saeyoung took him by the chin and made him look at him.

“Look at me,” he said.

Yoosung started to blush, surprised, when Saeyoung realised their faces where so closed he could feel his breath on his mouth. He let him go and turned away his face to hide the blush.

“I’ve not been trying to avoid you,” Yoosung repeated.

“You’ve been telling me to go every now and then, and didn’t want me to drive you home. That feels like avoiding,” Saeyoung replied.

“That was because you are tired!” Saeyoung looked at him, surprised. “Didn’t you ask me this morning to take care of Saeran so that you could take a rest? Gosh.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked through the window, frowning. He was too cute. Saeyoung couldn’t help laughing.

“Yoosung, you are too cute,” he laughed.

Yoosung looked at him, blushing.

“What are you saying?! That’s not a compliment for a man, you know?!”

That made him look way cuter.

“Sorry, sorry, you’re right, sorry,” said Saeyoung, drying a tear. “Thank you,” he said, smiling.

“Eh? Why?” Yoosung replied, surprised.

“You worried about me and all I did was misunderstand you. So thank you and I’m sorry,” he said, smiling.

It felt so good to have someone taking care of him. And much more if that someone was Yoosung.  
Yoosung blushed and his eyes started to water.

“You don’t have to thank me,” he said, trembling.

“Oh, Yoosung, are you crying?” Saeyoung said, surprised.

“I’m not crying!!” he exclaimed. “I’m just happy that you thanked me.”

“Thank you, Yoosung, I feel much better because of you,” Saeyoung said, half teasing him, half serious.

“Stop teasing me!”

“Oh, but it is true,” Saeyoung replied, leaning forward to him. “You always make me feel better”.

Yoosung tried to go further away and covered his face with his hands. He looked so vulnerable. And Saeyoung felt so excited to know Yoosung worried so much about him.  
Yoosung’s neck was totally unprotected in that pose and Saeyoung licked him with the top of his tongue.

“Aaaaw!” Yoosung exclaimed, surprised, and pushed Saeyoung apart. “What are you doing?!”

His face looked so red and surprised Saeyoung laughed.

“Yoosung, you are cuuuuuute,” he said, trying to embrace him, but Yoosung was faster and got out of the car.

“I’m not cute!!” he replied and started walking to his door.

“Bye, bye, babe,” Saeyoung cried from the car.

Yoosung entered his house, closing his door angrily and Saeyoung went back home, much happier though a bit afraid of the influence Yoosung had on him.


	2. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened the other night, Yoosung just cannot get Saeyoung out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the second chapter. I hope I will be able to upload about once a week!
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Feedback appreciated!

That Saeyoung, what was he thinking about? Yoosung thought. He couldn’t help blushing when he remembered what happened yesterday in his car. Why would he have to tease him so?

He embraced his legs on the bed, feeling lonely. Sometimes he felt too frustrated. Saeyoung looked too great to him. He was so clever and strong. He was sure he could do anything. And Yoosung just couldn’t get really angry at him. Any time he tried, Saeyoung would make him laugh and the anger would just disappear. Yoosung was sure he could notice the influence he had on him. That’s the only thing he couldn’t stand pretty well. Why did Saeyoung had to play with his feelings so? He embraced his legs stronger and closed his eyes.

The alarm sounded and he reluctantly got out the bed. He turned it off and logged into the chat room. Saeran was on.

Yoosung  
Saeran! Good morning! We had a really good time yesterday, right?

Unknown  
Good morning.

MC logged in.

MC  
Good morning! What did you do yesterday?

707 logged in.

Yoosung  
Saeran and I played LOLOL. It was really fun.

707  
I’M HURT  
I PLAYED TOO!!

Yoosung  
But you teased us a lot.

707  
It was for the sake of fun--

MC  
Don’t tease Yoosuuung---

Yoosung liked that MC was so nice to him, but he was worried that might hurt Saeyoung’s feelings, he was sure he liked her. They got along so well. MC seemed the only one who could understand Saeyoung’s jokes and sometimes that hurt Yoosung. He couldn’t help feeling there was a big gap between Saeyoung and him.  
Yoosung started to dress while looking at the chat room. Saeyoung was complaining because MC would always shield him, and MC was messing with him. He wondered if they were dating secretly. The thought of it made him feel a tight knot in his stomach. He took his hand to his chest and grabbed his t-shirt. He wished he had the courage to ask Saeyoung, but he feared the answer. And still, would it make any difference to know? It would only intensify the pain.

He logged off the chat room and prepared to go to school.

He felt uneasy all day. The thought of Saeyoung’s tongue on his neck wouldn’t stop coming to his mind and he even felt the necessity to cover his neck with his hand.

“You’ve been absent-minded all day,” said a familiar voice to him.

It was Anna, his classmate.

“Kind of,” Yoosung replied, smiling.

“Did something happen?” she asked, concerned.

Yoosung shook his head.

“I’m just sleepy.”

“Playing LOLOL all night again?” she laughed.

Anna had a nice laugh. Yoosung thought he would have fallen in love with her if he weren’t so into Saeyoung. Still, the result wouldn’t have been much different. She was too out of reach anyway.  
Yoosung laughed.

They talked for a while about the classes and the exams. Anna had really high marks but she would always get nervous before them.

“You should get a tutor,” she said, suddenly. “I don’t want you to fail and repeat a year.”

“But they are so expensive...” Yoosung complained.

“You should think of a friend who could help you.”

Yoosung immediately thought of Saeyoung. He was so clever that he wouldn’t have any problems helping him studying, and it could be really funny. But he didn’t really wanted to be a burden.

“Why don’t we study together for the next exam?” Anna suggested.

Actually, that sounded great.

“If you don’t mind,” Yoosung replied, smiling.

“Then, it’s settled. What about next week in the library?” Yoosung nodded. “Nice! Bring your stuff. I have to get going. See you tomorrow!”

“See you!”

Yoosung went back home. He took a shower and lied on the bed. He should be studying, but didn’t really feel like it. He didn’t want to play LOLOL either, for that would make him feel guilty. He opened the chat room and found that almost everyone was on.

Yoosung  
Hi, everybody!

MC  
Yoosung, hi!

Jumin  
Now that everyone is on, I have an announcement.

Jaehee  
Zen is not on.

Jumin  
...

Zen has logged in.

Zen  
Seriously, that jerk  
Hi, MC <3

MC  
Hi, Zen!

Jumin  
As I was saying, I have an announcement. I have already found a good possible new apartment for MC to stay.

MC had mentioned after her first party that she would like to move onto a new apartment. There was too many information in Rika’s house she was not supposed to read and now that she had come back, MC felt she was invading someone else’s house, which was perfectly normal. They had decided to rent the former apartment and find a new one for MC.

Zen  
You may mean JAEHEE has found...

Jaehee  
...

Jumin  
We should take a look at it tomorrow. I have been thinking that all members of RFA should come and give their opinion. I don’t want the location to be a secret any longer to avoid situations as the one that took place some months ago...

Unknown  
Should I go as well?

An uncomfortable silence filled the chat room.

Yoosung  
Of course you should come! You are a member.

MC  
I think so too.

They arranged to meet tomorrow at 3:30 pm at the new direction.

Yoosung was starting to look for buses on his computer to get there when his phone rang. It was Saeyoung.

“Hi!” Yoosung said, his attention still at the screen.

“Agent 707 speaking!”

Yoosung laughed but suddenly he reminded what happened in the car last night and he could focus neither in the conversation, nor in looking for buses.

“Want a lift tomorrow?” Saeyoung asked.

“Is it okay? Isn’t the apartment in the opposite direction?”

“It’s okay. Take it as a way of thanking you for helping Saeran before.”

“There’s no need, but I’ll take the offer.”

“Nice! Bye, bye, Yoosungiee.”

He hung up.

Yoosung was left with a confusing feeling. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or disappointed on the fact that Saeyoung sounded normal. He had spent the whole day thinking about the other night, but Saeyoung looked as always. It was what had to be expected, though. He was always teasing him, and that was nothing more than that. He let himself fall on his pillow feeling stupid.

Yoosung arrived home from Uni just on time to leave his bag in his room and get on Saeyoung’s car. They headed to the place right away but arrived late anyway.

“Saeyoung, you are late,” complained Jumin.

“It was my fault, I had classes until 2pm,” Yoosung said.

“It’s okay,” MC answered. “I’m glad we are all here now. Let’s see the apartment!”

They went upstairs. It was a third floor with two rooms, a bathroom and a small living-room and kitchen. Jumin started explaining MC the pros of the house while Saeyoung made jokes only she understood.

They went to see the main room, but Yoosung delayed a bit and saw Saeyoung’s hoodie lying on the sofa. He looked around him and he was alone in the room. The house was not too big, but there was a small corridor which led to the rooms and Yoosung thought that most probably he would be able to hear if someone was coming back to where he was. He smiled and put on Saeyoung’s hoodie. It was so warm. It was too big for him, but he felt so good wearing it. It smelled like Saeyoung. He took the sleeves to his face to smell it better.

“Yoosung?” said Saeyoung’s voice behind him.

Yoosung turned around, petrified.

“E-eh?” Yoosung asked, for some reason.

“What are you doing?” Saeyoung inquired, still confused.

“I... was... cold?” Yoosung damned himself for making that sound like a question.

“Are you asking me?” Yoosung could tell that Saeyoung what having a hard time restraining the laughter.

“I... am... stating a fact,” damn, that sounded too formal.

“Pffff,” Saeyoung finally laughed. “Did Jumin possess you for a moment or something? Hahaha. Anyway,” he started to approach Yoosung. “It’s not cold in here, are you sick or something?”

Saeyoung lifted their fringes and put their forehead together. Yoosung wasn’t expecting that. He felt his blushing intensifying and a bit dizzy.

“You are a bit hot,” Saeyoung said. “Did you catch a cold?”

Their heard a cough in their backs.

“What the heck are you doing?” Jaehee asked, pissed off.

The rest of the members of the RFA appeared at her back with the same question written in their faces.

“Apparently Yoosung is sick,” Saeyoung said. “I should take him home.”

“Are we leaving?” Saeran asked before Yoosung could say anything.

Saeyoung smiled.

“Want to stay?”

Saeran was about to deny when MC put her hands on his shoulders.

“He can stay with us,” she said and Saeran looked at her, surprised. “In fact, he must I need your opinion, Saeran.”

“Okay, we’ll get going!” Saeyoung exclaimed before Yoosung or Saeran could say anything.

“Get better, Yoosung!” MC exclaimed as they left the apartment.

They got on Saeyoung’s car. Yoosung curled on his seat, confused and flustered, feeling he just couldn’t explain how the situation had turned out this way and hoping Saeyoung wouldn’t do anything strange as he had done the other day. He wouldn't, right?


	3. Taking care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung finally leaves a flustered Yoosung home and goes back with the rest of the RFA members, finding his brother somehow annoyed. The next day he receives a call from Yoosung, who asks him to go to his home. Of course, he complies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is not too weird! I tried to made if funny, so I hope you like it.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated!

Yoosung looked so damn cute in Saeyoung’s hoodie, he felt he wanted just to give it to him forever. Saeyoung tried to lecture him about taking care of himself to avoid looking flustered. Yoosung’s cheeks were so red due to the temperature. He was too cute.

“Don’t try to lecture me, it doesn’t suit you,” Yoosung complained.

Saeyoung laughed.

“Okay, okay, why don’t you try to sleep while we arrive?”

Yoosung closed his eyes, obediently. Saeyoung tried to fix his eyes on the road but he couldn’t avoid glancing at Yoosung from time to time. His breathing was peaceful and he had his mouth a bit open. Saeyoung felt he could spend ages just looking at him.

They finally arrived to Yoosung’s home. Saeyoung opened the co-driver’s door and unfastened Yoosung’s seatbelt. He didn’t want to wake him up and also felt the sudden need to be a bit selfish. He took Yoosung in his arms and lifted him home. At the door he realised that it was Yoosung who had the keys.  
He shook him softly to wake him up.

“Yoosung, wake up,” Saeyoung said in a sweet tone. “We are here.”

Yoosung opened his eyes, reluctantly. Saeyoung looked deep into his purple eyes. They were so beautiful it was almost painful. Yoosung opened his eyes widely, surprised, the blush going up to his cheeks.

“Saeyoung, you are too close!” he said, lifting his hands to his face.

Saeyoung left him on the floor carefully, laughing.

“I didn’t want to wake the sleeping beauty up,” he answered in a tone of mockery.

Yoosung complained.  
Saeyoung continued laughing to hide the fact that he was actually quite embarrassed too.   
Yoosung took off Saeyoung’s hoodie and gave it back to him.

“Thank you. And thank you for the lift. You can go now.”

Yoosung’s sudden coldness hurt Saeyoung.

“You sure you’re okay? You don’t want me to stay?”

“I’m better now,” Yoosung answered looking at the floor.

Saeyoung sighed, took his hoodie and turned around.

“Bye, Yoosung,” he said, closing the door behind him.

Why did Yoosung have to be so cold? Did Saeyoung do something wrong? He hadn’t even teased him that much today.

Saeyoung drove back to MC’s new apartment feeling confused. He resolved not to think more about it. He found himself looking for Yoosung’s scent in his hoodie, but he hadn’t worn it for so long as to have leaved his smell. He felt ashamed of his thoughts.  
When he arrived, everyone was waiting for him.

“You took too long,” complained Saeran.

“You missed meee?” Saeyoung replied taking him in his arms.

Saeran tried to escape, but he had trapped him.  
They headed home in silence until Saeran started to talk, which was unusual.

“Why did you have to take him home?” he asked.

“He was sick,” Saeyoung replied, surprised.

“But any other could have done it. You already took too much pains picking him up,” he looked annoyed. “You shouldn’t have left me alone with those people.”

“What do you mean? They are all friends,” Saeyoung replied. “Besides, I thought it would do you good to be with them while I was out. I don’t want them to think you are my shadow, I want them to see you as another member of the RFA!”

“That will not happen, you know?”

“Oh, come on, give them a chance. Give yourself a chance.”

Saeyoung felt so frustrated when Saeran had these thoughts. The RFA members had already accepted him. He only had to accept himself.

“Besides,” Saeran continued, “those are only excuses. You shouldn’t have left me on my own without asking.”

Saeyoung sighed.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” he replied.

They continued their way in silence. Saeyoung thought somehow Saeran was right and he was only trying to give excuses. He really wanted to take Yoosung home. He would have even liked to stay if he had left him. He wanted to take care of him until he made sure he was better. He wanted to look at him in his sleep and make everything alright. He shook his head. He couldn’t think that way.

A call woke Saeyoung up the next day.

“Hello?” he said, still asleep. He heard a cough at the other side of the phone.

“Saeyoung?” it sounded like Yoosung’s voice, but a bit hoarser. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, it’s fine,” he lied. “Are you okay?”

“I’m... mmmm...” he started to cough again. “Can you come over?”

Saeyoung hung up his phone and dressed in a hurry.

“Saeran!” he yelled, opening his brother’s door.

“Ah! What’ going on?!” Saeyoung had woken him up.

“I’m leaving for a while, call me if you need something.”

“’Key...”

Yoosung couldn’t understand how he could be so stupid. He forgot to close the window and his fictitious malady had now turned into a real thing. He couldn’t help calling Saeyoung. When he got up he felt so dizzy he almost fell on the floor. He couldn’t even get dressed or get something for breakfast.  
Saeyoung arrived to Yoosung’s house as soon as he could and knocked the door, worried.

“Yoosung, it’s me. You okay?” he asked.

The door opened and Yoosung appeared at the other side. His cheeks were completely red and his eyes shone with fever. He suddenly started to cry.

“Yoosung, why are you crying now?” Saeyoung asked, confused.

Yoosung left himself fall on Saeyoung and he had to hold him so that he didn’t fall on the floor.

“I thought you were angry,” Yoosung said, his voice trembling.

“I wasn’t angry, you silly boy,” Saeyoung replied, a bit moved. “Come on, let’s put you into bed.”

Saeyoung helped Yoosung walk to his bedroom. He could feel the boy’s temperature and was starting to get really worried.

“Have you had breakfast?” Saeyoung asked.

Yoosung shook his head.

“Okay, I’ll make you something. Just stay here and rest.”

Saeyoung went to the kitchen to try to make some soup. He stood looking at a blank point and realised he hadn’t cooked anything since he was a kid and had to take care of Saeran. He also realised after looking for some ingredients that Yoosung hadn’t gone shopping in a while. There was only one thing he thought could be done and took his phone.  
Yoosung woke up and heard laughs coming from the kitchen. He tried to stand up and went there, finding some support in the walls. He found Saeyoung and MC in his kitchen, laughing and cooking together as a married couple. He started to feel really jealous, and he hadn’t got enough strength to conceal it now.

“Saeyoung”, he said, getting between MC and him and hugging him.

“Yoosung? What are you doing here?” Saeyoung exclaimed, blushing for the sudden hug.

“Saeyoung, you have to take care of me.”

Yoosung looked up at Saeyoung. His face was so red and his eyes so bright Saeyoung’s heart bumped.

“I’m making you some soup,” he replied, trying to put himself together.

Yoosung frowned.

“MC can do that.”

“What do you want me to do?” Saeyoung only wanted Yoosung to stop doing that- and MC to help.

Yoosung stood silent for a while, thinking.

“Help me take a shower,” he finally said.

Saeyoung felt he was about to die.

“You should help him, Saeyoung,” MC suddenly replied, grinning. “It will be good for him to refresh a bit, but he is too weak to do it on his own.”

For some reason, MC seemed to be enjoying all this. Saeyoung had to give in.

He helped Yoosung to get rid of his t-shirt and trousers.

“Don’t look,” Yoosung said suddenly. His cheeks were even redder.

Saeyoung closed his eyes, offering his arm to Yoosung to support him. He helped him to the bath trying not to look, for his sake more than the blonde’s. Yoosung sat in the bath full of water and Saeyoung held the shower head for him.

“Saeyoung,” Yoosung said, his voice trembling. “Can you wash my back?”

He offered him the sponge. Saeyoung took it, reluctantly.

The situation was too awkward. He started to wash Yoosung’s back, looking at him for the first time since they entered the bathroom. His back was so thin and pale. The tip of his finger could touch it a bit and it felt so soft.

“Don’t do it so hard,” Yoosung said suddenly in a thin voice. “My body is too sensible.”

Jesus Christ, Yoosung, he thought. Why did he have to say it that way?

He started to wash it more softly.

“Mmmm... it feels good,” Yoosung sighed.

Saeyoung felt he wouldn’t be able to handle it anymore. He started to feel he was getting hotter and dizzy.

“Don’t do that sound,” he said, trying to control his voice so that it didn’t tremble.

“But it does feel good,” Yoosung replied.

“Well, you are clean enough already,” Saeyoung resolved.

He threw the sponge and started to stand up to get a towel when Yoosung grabbed him by the wrist.

“Finish... me...”

“WTF, Yoosung?” Saeyoung couldn’t help exclaiming.

He felt how the blush came straight to his head and he thanked God he had his trousers on.

“Washing my head.”

Saeyoung felt even more ashamed of his thoughts.

“Oh. Sure,” he answered.

He tried to calm himself down while washing Yoosung’s head. His hair was so soft that the task was actually kind of relaxing despite the situation.  
They finally finished and he gave Yoosung a big towel. He wrapped his entire body in it and Saeyoung helped him getting out of the bath and sitting on the toilet.

“I’m going to get you some clothing, so stay there as a good baby,” he tried to tease him to conceal his embarrassment.

Yoosung smiled at him and he blushed again.

He went out of the bathroom and found MC trying to hold her laugh.

“It sounded as if you were having fun,” she laughed.

Saeyoung ignored her and got some clothes for Yoosung.

He ate the food and took some pills, and they put him into bed again.

“Saeyoung, your cold hands feel so goooood,” Yoosung said when he put his hands on his forehead to check his temperature.

“It seems the temperature is going back to normal.”

“Nice!” MC replied.

Eventually, Yoosung fell asleep and the fever disappeared completely.

“Time to go home!” Saeyoung exclaimed, looking at the clock.

If he hurried up, he would be able to have dinner with Saeran.

“Okay,” MC replied.

She reclined and kissed Yoosung in the cheek, which made Saeyoung feel a mixture of jealousy and insecurity. He looked away from them, holding his left arm and biting his lower lip.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you for coming,” Saeyoung said.

He had insisted on taking her home.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.”

“I’m sure Yoosung will get better soon thanks to your cares, so don’t worry too much about it,” Saeyoung said.

“My cares?” MC laughed. “You’ve done almost everything, Saeyoung.”

Saeyoung fixed the look on the road.

“Well, but I’m sure he liked that you were there,” Saeyoung replied, annoyed.

MC laughed.

“Why are you laughing now?” Saeyoung replied. This was getting more and more difficult. He was trying to encourage MC’s relationship with Yoosung, but she just would give those ambiguous answers. “You should be happy. You like Yoosung, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, he’s so cute,” she started lo laugh again. “But, Saeyoung, I don’t think we’re talking about the same kind of ‘liking’,” she chuckled, drawing inverted comas with her fingers on the air.

“What do you mean?” he replied, confused.

“Come on, I’ve been dating Jaehee for the last two months.”

“You’ve been whaaaaaat?”

It was true that he thought Jaehee and MC were pretty close, but he didn’t know they were that close.

“We were going to make it official at the party. Jaehee was going to wear such a nice dress, and when all of you were looking at how charming and beautiful she was, I was going to jump to her arms, kiss her and say, ‘Hey, losers, she is mine’”.

She started laughing again. Saeyoung was a mess. So MC didn’t like Yoosung?

“And- and what about Yoosung?” he asked.

“Yoosung?”

“What are you going to do about him?” he insisted.

“I think Yoosung likes you more than me, if that’s what worries you,” she replied.

Saeyoung looked at her for a moment, blushing in surprise.

“Look at the road,” she asked him. “Don’t be so surprised.”

“He likes girls,” Saeyoung said, just to say something.

“Well, haven’t you dated girls and still like Yoosung?”

Saeyoung blushed even more.

“I don’t...”

“You do,” she sentenced. “I have quite a good eye for these things, you know?” she stated, quite proud of herself.

Saeyoung sighed.

He left her home and looked at the clock. He was going to arrive home on time for dinner, which comforted him. He was afraid that Saeran might be mad at him for leaving all day. He didn’t call him, though.  
He arrived home.

“Saeran, you missed meeee?” Saeyoung asked, jumping on his brother, who was lying on the sofa.

“What are you... get down!”

“So cold...” Saeyoung complained, theatrically.

“Where have you been all day?”

“At Yoosung’s. He was worse.”

“Are you a baby-sitter now?” Saeran asked, annoyed. “Vanderwood was here.”

“Nice, you ate together.”

“Yah.”

“Good.”

Saeyoung started to get precooked out of the fridge.

“You should look for a job, you know? Instead of baby-sitting Yoosung.”

Saeyoung couldn’t help but feeling guilty. His brother was right, he should be doing something with their situation instead of being selfish.

Saeyoung looked at Saeran with a fake smile.

“I’ll find something, don’t worry.”

Saeran felt guilty about his brother’s look, but he just couldn’t help it. He couldn’t risk losing his brother again.

“Yoosung is a good boy, but he wouldn’t do the same for you, you know? Don’t bother for him that much.”

Saeran sat down, looking at his brother while he cooked.

“You are wrong about that,” Saeyoung answered. “He’s always eager to help. Here.”

Saeyoung put Saeran a plate full of food in front of him. He sat next to him and started eating.

“Whatever,” Saeran answered.

He didn’t know why Saeyoung should worry that much for Yoosung. He was there already. He was everything his brother needed, as well as he only needed his brother.  
They continued eating in silence.


	4. A Nice Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung and Saeran get ready and go to the RFA party. Everything is going smoothly until Saeyoung sees Yoosung flirting with a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter!
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and comments, I hope you like this chapter too.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

Saeyoung was fixing Saeran’s tie to go to the party.

“My brother is the most handsome!” Saeyoung exclaimed when he finished.

“You know that’s almost as complimenting yourself?” Saeran replied.

“Hehe...”

They got to the party before the other guests, as usual. All the members of the RFA were already there. MC was pretty excited. She wouldn’t stop taking Jaehee’s hand who, as MC told Saeyoung some days ago, wore a really nice dress for the first time since they met her.

“Can’t you all see how beautiful Jaehee looks today?” she suddenly exclaimed.

Jaehee blushed, surprised, and Zen answered affirmatively. MC proceeded with the plan she told Saeyoung. All the members were flustered, but the most surprised one seemed to be Jaehee herself.  
Saeyoung checked Yoosung’s reaction. First he looked surprised, but suddenly his expression changed into a big smile. Saeyoung felt relieved. Yoosung wasn’t the kind of person who can hide his emotions easily, so if he looked happy, he certainly felt so. Saeyoung laughed and embraced MC and Jaehee’s shoulders.

“Very nice, ladies, but we have a party to host.”

All of them laughed and Jaehee went to the door to greet the guests, still blushing.

There were all kinds of people at the party. MC had done it really well, as usual. Now that they couldn’t count on V’s pictures they were afraid that the party would reduce its number of people, but it wasn’t so. Zen was growing everyday more famous and the RFA still kept its faithful guests.

Saeran looked good. MC had taken him by the arm and was introducing him to Longcat, which Saeyoung thought was nice.

He got to spot Yoosung sitting on a sofa talking to someone. He was going to go there to tease him a bit when he saw the girl he was talking to. She was a beautiful young girl of around the same age as him with blue eyes and dark hair, with which she wouldn’t stop playing with her fingers. She was clearly flirting with Yoosung, but he didn’t seem to mind it. He would laugh taking his hand to his neck, and wouldn’t look away from her. She suddenly put one of her hands on him and he stopped talking and smiled at her. Saeyoung couldn’t stand it anymore. He went with the rest of the members.

“Yoosung seems to be having fun,” Zen said, laughing.

Saeyoung could feel MC’s look on him.

“Yah,” he answered.

“I don’t know why he founds so interesting talking to that girl. She seems really plain,” Jumin said.

“Yeah, you’re so clever, right?” Zen replied.

Yoosung approached them suddenly. He was smiling so broadly Saeyoung was afraid the corners of his mouth would get to touch each other at the back of his head.

“She’s given me her phone number,” he said, showing his phone proudly.

Saeyoung excused himself and went to the toilet. He was so angry at himself to have MC’s comments get to him and create expectations.

“He is so naive,” Saeyoung suddenly heard. He turned around and found the girl Yoosung was talking to before talking to some friends. “He is so cute, but such a fool. He wouldn’t stop talking about this strange silly game and every time I looked a bit interested he would smile and talk more loudly and exited.”

All the girls around her laughed.

“You’re so mean,” one of them said.

“Oh, come on, it’s the most interesting thing to do at this party, and you know it.”

“But you didn’t give him your number, did you?” asked another.

“Of course not,” she replied. “I gave him my ex-boyfriend’s. God, I would just love to see him calling him.”

They all started to laugh, and Saeyoung went away, feeling that if he stood listening longer he would make a number. He got where Yoosung was, pouring two drinks.

“Whom is this for?” Saeyoung asked, not hiding his anger.

“Carol,” Yoosung answered, smiling.

Saeyoung took the drink and swallowed it.

“What are you doing?!” Yoosung exclaimed. “Saeyoung, don’t tease me now!”

Saeyoung took Yoosung by the wrist and led him outside.

“Come with me for a moment,” he asked.

“But-but Carol...”

“Come with me,” Saeyoung replied, staring at his eyes.

Yoosung realised he was really serious and followed him.

“That girl was messing with you,” he said, looking at a blank point in front of him. “Just don’t talk to her again. And that’s not her real phone number.”

“What?” Yoosung asked, surprised.

“Can’t you understand? She was making fun of you,” Saeyoung said, annoyed.

He turned to face Yoosung and he found him looking at the floor. He was starting to cry.

“God, Yoosung, I’m so sorry,” Saeyoung said, realising the way he had talked to him.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” Yoosung replied, trying to hold back tears.

“Still, I shouldn’t have talk to you like that, I was just angry. Not at you, of course, but at that girl.”

He put his hands in Yoosung’s shoulders which were trembling.

“I’m just so frustrated,” Yoosung said. “How could I think that girl could like someone like me?”

“Come on, Yoosung, there’s nothing wrong with you, the problem is that girl. You are... you are great the way you are, Yoosung, seriously.”

“Then why don’t I get a girlfriend? Why don’t you...?” Yoosung stopped. Saeyoung was about to ask about that last part when Yoosung continued. “Because if I were as cool as you... You are great, not I. you are funny, you are always helpful, you are strong...”

“I’m not strong, Yoosung,” Saeyoung replied, embracing him. “I only pretend I am strong. I’m a fucking mess inside I just try to conceal it,” Saeyoung’s voice trembled.

“That’s being strong!” Yoosung exclaimed. “Worrying about the people around you, controlling your feelings to protect them, that’s being strong!!”

Saeyoung froze for a moment. Yoosung knew? Had he known all this time who he really was? He held Yoosung tighter.

“Thank you,” Saeyoung whispered.

He felt how Yoosung put his arms around him, grabbing his jacket.  
He broke the embrace and started drying Yoosung’s tears with his thumbs, caressing his cheeks, smiling a bit. Yoosung was looking into his eyes and had stopped crying. He continued caressing Yoosung’s cheeks even though there were no more tears to clean.

“Your cheeks are so soft,” he chuckled.

Yoosung blushed and looked at the floor.

“Don’t tease me...”

“Stop asking me not to tease you when I’m serious,” Saeyoung complained, laughing a bit.

MC’s words came to his head again and he thought maybe, maybe he could start having some small hopes.

“Look at me,” Saeyoung said, lifting his head to look into his eyes. “You are beautiful.”

Yoosung blushed and opened a bit his mouth as if he were to say something, but instead of speaking, he closed it and opened it again. Saeyoung noticed Yoosung took a short glance to his lips and he couldn’t help doing the same. Yoosung’s lips looked so soft. He started to approach them almost instinctively.

“Sa... Saeyoung?” Yoosung said, which stopped him.

“So... sorry,” Saeyoung replied, separating his face from his.

Yoosung looked at the floor, flustered. Saeyoung started to feel angry at himself for making him feel uncomfortable. The door opened.

“Oh, my God, sorry for interrupting,” said MC, closing it again.

Saeyoung put a hand in the door to stop her from closing it.

“It’s okay, you are not interrupting anything,” he said and walked back to the room hoping no one noticed he was about to cry.

MC looked at Yoosung, surprised. He started to tremble and his eyes filled with tears.

“MC... I ruined everything,” he said, starting to cry.

“Eh?”

Yoosung told MC what happened.

“Oh, Yoosung, you did ruin the moment,” Yoosung looked at her in despair. “But you didn’t ruin everything,” she said, with a tender voice, caressing his hair.

“If I were him, I wouldn’t talk to me ever again,” Yoosung said.

“Don’t say that, of course he would talk to you.”

“Do you really think he was going to k-ki...”

“Kiss you? Of course! What else would he do in a situation like that?”

“But maybe...”

“There are no ‘maybes’, Yoosung. Saeyoung was so unconfident before tonight and the little confidence he gained, you dissipated. Now it is your turn to go to him. You have the advantage of knowing his feelings already.”

“But what if something goes wrong? I wasn’t expecting that...”

“If something goes wrong, you just have to fix it, don’t you? Do you want to run away now you were about to get what you wanted?”

Yoosung looked at her in the eyes, knowing she was right.

“I’m going to go to him!”

“That’s right! Good boy!”

MC embraced him.

“Good luck,” she wished him.

“By the way,” said Yoosung before going back inside. “Were you looking for us?”

MC looked at Yoosung puzzled and suddenly realised.

“Oh, God, the picture!” she exclaimed. “Come on, they must be waiting for us, you’ll talk to Saeyoung later.”

They hurried into the building where the other RFA members were waiting. MC made up a kind of apology to Jaehee, who looked annoyed for their delay. Yoosung looked at Saeyoung, but when their looks met, the former looked away.   
Saeyoung felt so ashamed of himself. Of course Yoosung would be uncomfortable. How could he have believed for a moment he would feel the same? He only admired him as a friend. He didn’t know how he would be able to look at Yoosung again.

They all got together to take the picture. Suddenly, Saeyoung felt a hand taking his. Next to him was Yoosung, looking at him, blushing, with his eyes wide open, holding tight his hand, trembling a little. Saeyoung opened his eyes in surprise and kept staring at Yoosung, blushing deeply. A flash came and he knew they had been portrayed looking at each other in the picture, but he didn’t mind. He was so happy.  
Everybody dispersed to look at the picture, but Yoosung and Saeyoung stood in their places, looking at the rest of the members now.

“They are going to see...” Yoosung said.

They were still holding hands.

MC got there first.

“Oh sorry!” she exclaimed suddenly. “I erased it! I’m so sorry!”

Saeyoung and Yoosung looked at her with surprise while Jaehee scolded her.

“We can take another,” said Zen.

“Do we have to?” asked Saeran.

“Back to your places!” MC commanded.

Yoosung and Saeyoung let their hands go. They took another picture, a proper one this time.

MC approached Saeyoung.

“I didn’t erase it actually,” she said, with a smile. “Do you want it? Hehe.”

Saeyoung blushed.

“Thank you.”

“It’s okay, it was too intimate; even I can understand that.”

“I think you understand too many things, actually.”

MC took a finger to his lips.

“But that’s also a secret,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now it's time to biuld a relationship!
> 
> I hope you'll like how thinks will turn up :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC wakes up to an empty bed and she knows she'll have to spend most of the day alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 5th chapter!
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been really active this week, I have been quite busy writing essays :(
> 
> Also, no Yooseven in this chapter. But I'll compensate, I swear!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

MC had spent the night at Jaehee’s. Since the party had been a great success, she could allow herself escaping some time from her new apartment to spend the night with her girlfriend, which she loved even though they had to go to sleep early due to Jaehee’s huge amount of work. She woke up and found Jaehee’s side of the bed empty.  
She went to the living room, and there she was, typing in her computer surrounded by tones of papers. She embraced her from behind.

“Babe, I missed you when I woke up,” MC complained.

Jaehee kissed her cheek. MC loved that cute side of her, and she secretly delighted in the fact that she only showed it to her.

“You have to kiss me more if you want me to stop missing you,” MC said playfully, licking Jaehee’s ear.

Jaehee shivered and stood up. She took MC by the wrists and led her to the sofa. MC smiled with excitement while Jaehee pushed her on it. She opened her arms and prepared for the kisses and bites she loved so much. But they didn’t come.

“I need to focus on work now.”

MC kneeled in the sofa.

“Jaehee, you are so mean,” she said, dramatically.

She saw her smile.

“I’ll do whatever you want to if you stay quiet for the next two hours.”

MC just had to agree. She went to the kitchen to make some breakfast and logged in the chat room. Zen was on.

Zen  
Good morning, MC <3

Due to the failure of the romantic morning MC had expected to have with Jaehee, she really felt like teasing Zen. She smiled.

MC  
Good morning, Zen  
Jaehee and I spent such a good night...

Zen  
????

But it had only started.

MC  
Did you have breakfast, lovely Zen?

Zen  
Aw, you are so cute! <3  
I did  
I had fish-shaped bread. And you, MC?

MC  
I had Jae...

Jaehee took her phone while MC was writing. 

“Didn’t I tell you to behave?” Jaehee said, with a scary look.

“Tehe...”

 

MC helped Jaehee fasten her bra and kissed her in her back.

“Look what you made me do. Now I’ll have to spend all the afternoon working.”

MC embraced her back, still naked.

“But wasn’t it worth it?”

Jaehee sighed while MC kissed her in her cheek.

“I love you,” she said.

Jaehee’s heart wouldn’t stop beating faster every time she listened to those words from MC.

“I know. I love you too.”

MC held her tighter and pressed her cheek on her back. Jaehee turned around and kissed her.

“Now have your breakfast and let me work so that we can have lunch together.”

MC laid back down on the bed.

“You’re going to be working all afternoon?”

“Most probably. No, certainly”, she sighed.

“Then would you be upset if I took Saeran on a date?” MC suddenly asked.

Jaehee stopped.

“What?” she turned around. “Of course I would mind it, what are you talking about?”

“You know what I told you yesterday about Saeyoung and Yoosung? Well, I want to help them further. I know with Saeran around, Saeyoung wouldn’t even dare calling Yoosung...”

“I’m starting to pity Saeran,” Jaehee sighed.

“So if I took him out, they would be able to have a proper date, which would be great.”

“Honey, I understand you want to help, but that is none of your business. Besides, calling it a ‘date’... isn’t it a bit too much?”

MC frowned.

“But I want to help them.”

“Do as you please, but don’t come crying if you mess things up.”

“Yey!” exclaimed MC, jumping out of the bed. “Jaehee is the best girlfriend ever.”

“Okay, but put something on.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

MC showed up at Saeyoung’s house after lunch.

“Saeyoung, what the hell? ‘Cite the most prestigious staple companies of the Arabic world’, are you serious?” MC complained after Saeyoung had to open the door to let her in.

“I’m glad to see you so active, MC,” he laughed.

“Where’s Saeran?”

“On the sofa.”

“Saeran! Put on something nice, we’re going on a date!”

MC and Saeyoung got to make Saeran go out the house. MC blinked an eye to Saeyoung when they were leaving, and closed the door behind her.

“Where do you want to go, Saeran?” MC asked.

“Home,” he said.

“We certainly could go to my place,” MC replied, interpreting his answer as she pleased. “But I think the aquarium would be much more fun. Let’s go!”

Saeran sighed.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he was actually enjoying the aquarium. There were a lot of interesting fishes and the light was so dim it wasn’t annoying. He liked the blue light and the effect the water created in the place and in MC’s face. Besides, there weren’t too many people. Had MC chosen this place thinking about all that? Nah, that couldn’t be. He knew she was only wasting her time to give his brother some quiet time without having to worry about him.  
They went out of the aquarium.

“Do you want to eat some ice-cream?” MC asked with a smile.

“I’ve told you this before, but I don’t have any money.”

“I’ve said this before, but I am taking you to a date, so I pay. So, want an ice-cream?”

“Can you just stop with the date thing?” Saeran asked, angry. “I know why you are doing all this, you want to free my brother from his burden.”

Saeran turned around and walked away. MC followed him.

“Saeran, wait, I’m sorry.”

He continued walking.

“Saeran, please, wait.”

“No, I don’t want to be here anymore. All of you do the same thing all the time. You talk to me if I were your friend for Saeyoung’s sake, you take me out to give him some rest. 

I’m tired of it.”

“Saeran, you are wrong,” MC took him by his wrist when he tried to walk away. “You are wrong, listen.”

“Why would you talk to me, then?” he exclaimed, his eyes filling with tears. “I’m not funny, I’m not interesting and I won’t be nice if you talk to me. Why would you come near a person like that?”

“Saeran, you’re wrong! It is true that today I took you for a walk to leave your brother some intimacy.”

“At least you’re saying the truth now,” he smiled, bitterly.

“But!” she exclaimed, and Saeran stopped trying to go. “But it is also true that when I talk to you is because I want to talk to you.”

Saeran looked at her surprised.

“I don’t think you’re not funny, I don’t think you’re not interesting. All your reactions are so cute,” she laughed, looking at the floor. “It is really funny trying to tease you, and you always have something to say, which I think is great. Besides, I was having fun today, I swear. And also, I would have spent this afternoon alone waiting for Jaehee to finish work if it wasn’t for you.”

Saeran couldn’t stop his tears now. MC looked at him.

“Oh, my God, you’re really mad at me, aren’t you?” she asked, concerned.

“Of course I’m mad at you,” Saeran replied. “But,” he added, “I could forgive you if you promise you won’t do that again.”

There was something in MC’s voice that made Saeran trust her. Maybe it was the fact that she was crying now, or maybe it was the fact that she had admitted she first invited him to unburden his brother, but he fell he could trust her.

“Can I start again, then?” she asked. “Would you like to go for a walk with me to help me not to feel alone this afternoon, Saeran?”

Saeran looked away.

“I don’t mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might guess, the next chapter will narrate what Saeyoung and Yoosung did during their day alone. Please, look forward to reading it!


	6. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung and Yoosung finally get to have their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here you have what happened while MC and Saeran were out.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting :)
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated!

MC left Saeyoung’s house taking Saeran with her. Saeyoung knew what she meant by that and maybe, he could try? He hadn’t talked to Yoosung since the party, after he took his hand. They just said good bye, too embarrassed to look at each other’s eyes, and shook hands awkwardly. They hadn’t shook hands since they first met, it was so absurd. Saeyoung took his phone and contemplated it as if he hoped it was going to give him an answer. And it actually did. Yoosung was calling.

“Yoosung? Hi,” he thought he sounded stupid.

“Saeyoung? Hi.”

Yoosung had just sounded stupid too, which made him laugh. Yoosung was Yoosung. Nothing really had change in them. They only knew what they felt for each other, and being the same thing, what did they feel ashamed of?

“Yoosung, want to come over?” Saeyoung asked, calmed by this thought.

“Eh? Ah! Sure! Eh? No-now?”

Saeyoung couldn’t help but laughing.

“Whenever you want to.”

“Oh! I was actually kind of bored, so... I’ll get going. See you in a minute!”

“Yup!”

Half an hour later, his phone rang.

“Saeyoung, I’m here, open the door, I can’t even remember the question it asked.”

Yoosung sounded calmer as well now.

“Oh, but that goes against the rules,” Saeyoung answered, going to the door. “You have to answer the question to get in.”

“Eh? You serious? But I don’t know the answer! What should I do, then?”

“Look into your heart, babe,” he whispered, while opening the door.

Yoosung startled in surprise and blushed.

“Saeyoung!” he exclaimed, annoyed.

“Come in!” Saeyoung said, amused.

“Hi, Saeran!”

“Oh, he’s out.”

“Eh?” Yoosung asked, surprised. “What do you mean he is out?” his face had turned all red in a minute.

“Mmm... I don’t know what are you thinking about, but what’s up with that face?” Saeyoung asked, amused.

He started to approach him.

“Wha-what do you mean ‘that face’?” Yoosung asked back, nervously. “This is my face.”

Yoosung started to walk backwards, but the wall prevented him from continuing. Saeyoung took his chin to make him look up at him. Yoosung’s face was even redder.

“I wonder if I get close enough, I would be able to hear what you are thinking about,” he whispered.

“That’s impossible, Saeyoung!” Yoosung exclaimed and covered his face with his hands.

“Will I be able to read your thoughts if I look into your eyes?” Saeyoung asked, taking his wrists with the hand he had free.

Yoosung’s eyes were watery. Saeyoung let go off his wrists and chin to caress the skin under his eyes, which made the tears fall down Yoosung’s eyes. He put his hands behind Yoosung’s ears without looking away from his purple eyes. He felt how he grabbed Saeyoung’s t-shirt, but wasn’t pushing him away. He started approaching the blonde's face, until he remembered what happened the last time.

“Ca-can I kiss you?” he asked. “I’m dying to kiss you right now.”

Yoosung’s eyes filled with tears again and he nodded, closing his eyes slowly.

His lips touched Yoosung’s gently. They were even softer that he thought they would be. He licked Yoosung’s lower lip, which make him grab tighter his t-shirt and moan lowly. He introduced then his tongue in Yoosung’s mouth, looking for his, while he kissed him slowly. Their teeth touched, which make him smile. He broke the kiss and moved back to see Yoosung. His cheeks were deep red and he was breathing loudly, with his eyes not completely opened. Saeyoung hug him.

“Did you like it?” he asked, hiding his face in Yoosung’s neck. He really hoped he hadn’t ruined the boy’s first kiss.

Yoosung shivered when he felt Saeyoung’s breath in his neck. He nodded.

“Do you want to do it again?” Saeyoung asked.

“Yo-you liked it?” Yoosung said.

He moved back and faced Yoosung.

“Of course I did.”

They kissed again. This time Yoosung opened his mouth a bit to let Saeyoung’s tongue get into it from the beginning. Yoosung moved his hands from Saeyoung’s t-shirt to his hair and grabbed some locks, pressing him more against his lips. The kissed intensified and Saeyoung embraced Yoosung, taking him by the waist with one hand, the other behind his head. He put a leg between Yoosung’s, which made the latter moan. Saeyoung made a supreme effort and broke the kiss.

“This is getting a bit out of control,” he said, panting.

Yoosung laughed, hiding his head in Saeyoung’s chest and hugging him by the waist.

“I like you, Saeyoung.”

Those words made Saeyoung’s heart jump in his chest.

“I like you too, Yoosung.”

He sat on the sofa to watch the last film of Christmas Nolan which Saeyoung had downloaded in high quality. Not very legally, though. Neither of them could actually focus on the film. They were seating next to each other sharing a bag of Honey Buddha Chips after the other. Eventually, Saeyoung’s arm ended up embracing Yoosung’s shoulders and Yoosung’s legs ended up on Saeyoung’s. Yoosung reclined his head on his shoulder.

“What are we?” he asked suddenly.

“Does that matter?” Saeyoung replied.

Yoosung continued eating the Honey Buddha Chips in silence. Saeyoung glanced down at him and discovered he wasn’t really watching the film.

“What do you want us to be?” Saeyoung asked.

Yoosung stopped eating for a moment.

“I don’t know, I don’t mind.”

“You have an opinion, or you wouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“What’s embarrassing?”

“What do you want us to be?” Yoosung asked, looking at Saeyoung in the eye.

Saeyoung thought for a moment, immersed in Yoosung’s look.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” he finally asked.

Yoosung blushed and looked down.

“I... I...” he started to articulate.

“It’s okay,” Saeyoung said, somehow annoyed. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. Going to throw this,” he said, taking the empty bags of Honey Buddha Chips.  
He put Yoosung’s legs down and stood up. He didn’t understand why Yoosung would say he liked him, but didn’t want to be his boyfriend. Maybe they just didn’t like each other in the same way and he had been presumptuous.

“Saeyoung, wait!” Yoosung complained, taking him by the sleeve of his hoodie. “I want to be your boyfriend,” he exclaimed, a bit annoyed. “I’m serious when I say I like you,” Saeyoung looked at him surprised, blushing. “Why can’t you let me finish talking, this is embarrassing,” Yoosung complained, letting go off his hoodie and crossing his arms on his chest and puffing out his cheeks, looking at the screen.

Saeyoung laughed.

“Yoosung, you are just too cute!” he exclaimed, letting the bags fall on the floor and embracing him, filling his cheek with kisses.

“I’m not cute! What are you doing!?” he chuckled.

“Finally you laugh,” Saeyoung said, hitting Yoosung’s face with a cushion.

Yoosung was going to hit him back when Saeyoung embraced him.

“If we are going to change our relationship I want to change it for the best, so I don’t want you to feel tense or uncomfortable. I want you to laugh as you always laugh, to smile as you always smile, even to complain as you always do,” he faced Yoosung. “With the only difference that you can kiss me too.”

Yoosung blushed and looked at him, surprised. Was that what was bothering Saeyoung all this time, that he didn’t seem relaxed? It was true that Yoosung was a bit nervous, but he kind of liked that feeling. Yoosung took Saeyoung’s glasses and lifted them to his head, trembling a bit. 

“Yoosung what are you...?”

He interrupted Saeyoung question with a kiss. Saeyoung opened his eyes wider in surprise and felt how his face grew hotter. Yoosung broke the kiss and put the glasses back on their place.

“So can we kiss like that?”

Saeyoung stared at him for a moment, still surprised. His heart was going crazy.

“God, Yoosung,” he laughed covering his mouth with his hand and looked away from his boyfriend’s eyes, chuckling embarrassed. “Yes, just like that.”


	7. Chapter 7(07)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran leaves with Zen to go on a ride with his motobike and Saeyoung is left alone at home again. Of course, he will take the chance to call his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the title of the chapter doesn't make much sense, but as I'm not really good at naming them and as this is chapter 7, I just had to do it.
> 
> There's some implicit sexual content in this chapter
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for your support!

Saeran woke up with the sound of his phone ringing.

“Hi?” he said, in a sleepy tone.

“Hey, Saeran, it’s me. Fancy a ride?”

It was Zen’s voice. He remembered that at the last party they had talked about motorcycles. Saeran used to have one when he worked for Mint Eye, but his brother hadn’t let him keep it. He was afraid it was too dangerous, and he wanted Saeran to be a little good boy.  
Saeran couldn’t help smiling at the thought of riding one of those roaring baby again.

“Sure.”

“There’s a convention in the neighbouring city we could go. I’ll pick you up in an hour, so get ready!”

Saeran jumped out his bed and started to get ready.

As usual, Saeyoung had fallen asleep in the sofa.

“What do you have your bed for?” he asked him.

“Morning!”

“I’m going out today,” Saeran said.

Saeyoung opened his eyes in surprise.

“Whom are you going with?”

“Zen.”

He thought about it.

“Nice, have fun,” he said with a smile.

Saeran put in a backpack his old leather jacket with a smile. He decided not to tell his brother he was going on a ride.  
Zen called him.

“I’m here. Coming?”

“Ya. Bye, Saeyoung”

Saeyoung waved his hand.

It has been two weeks since Saeyoung was last alone with Yoosung. He fetched the phone and dialled his boyfriend’s number.

“Saeyoung, hi,” Yoosung didn’t seem to be paying much attention.

“LOLOL?” Saeyoung asked. It was time to attract his prey. “Don’t you prefer to play in one of my super-big computers?”

Yoosung’s breath stopped for a moment.

“I’ll be there in a second.”

Saeyoung grinned. 

It didn’t take half an hour for the boy to be knocking at Saeyoung’s door. Saeyoung opened it and hugged Yoosung.

“Yoosung, I missed you!”

“Saeyoung, I can’t breathe,” he laughed.

Saeyoung let go and started to fill his cheek with kisses.

“How is my favourite boy in the world?” he asked between kiss and kiss.

“Fine,” he laughed, blushing. “I-I missed you too.”

Saeyoung laughed.

“Of course you did,” he hugged him again. “I’m your boyfriend!”

Yoosung laughed.

“Let’s play!” he said, happily.

“I have a request first,” Saeyoung said, smiling mischievously.

Yoosung looked at him scared.

“Eh?”

“You have to... help me take a shower!!!!” Saeyoung exclaimed.

Yoosung didn’t know how did he let Saeyoung convince him. Saeyoung was recreating exactly the same scene that happened as Yoosung’s home when he was sick. It was his   
small revenge. And then, that moment came.

“Yoosung...” he started.

“You silly Saeyoung!” Yoosung yelled, “I was sick!!” his blush intensified.

“I’m serious.”

Saeyoung took Yoosung’s hand and put it between his legs.

“Sa-Saaaaaaa...?!” Yoosung exclaimed surprised, his face becoming redder than ever.

“Yoosung!! I feel lonely in the baaaath!” Saeyoung said, playfully.

“What are you saying? My clothes will get wet!” Yoosung tried to run away, but Saeyoung caught him by the trousers and started taking them off.

“Then get them off!” he exclaimed.

He let the shower head fall, which started to move like crazy and wet everything in the bathroom.

Saeyoung got to take off Yoosung’s trousers and took him in the bath with him. He was laying on the bath, hugging Yoosung, who was in top of him, facing the red-haired boy. Yoosung incorporated a bit, supporting his body putting his hands on both sides of the bath. Saeyoung’s leg was between his and he had his hands around his neck. Yoosung was so wet. He looked so beautiful blushing with his wet hair sticking at his head, his eyes not completely opened, and gasping for breath.

“Yoosung, I’m going to take off your t-shirt, okay?” Saeyoung smiled.

He nodded, biting his lower lip.  
Saeyoung caressed with the tip of his fingers his now naked chest. His hands went down his pants. Yoosung looked at him scared.

“Can I take this off?” Saeyoung asked.

Yoosung shook his head as an answer.

“You don’t want to?”

He gave the same response.

“Then come here and hug me!” Saeyoung exclaimed, opening his arms, waiting for Yoosung to let himself fall and embrace him.

But he didn’t do it. Yoosung looked away from Saeyoung, and he tried to read his expression as best as he could since he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“Yoosung, are you okay?” Saeyoung asked.

He was going to put his hand on Yoosung’s cheek, but he stood up quickly and ran out of the bathroom.

“Fuck”, Saeyoung said in a low voice, closing the tap, feeling guilty.

He got two towels and his glasses, and wrapped himself up with one of them. He got to the living-room, where Yoosung was sitting on the floor, all wet, embracing his knees, with his head between them. Saeyoung was so angry at himself for not realising he was forcing Yoosung.

“Yoosung, I’m so...” he started saying.

“I’m sorry!” Yoosung suddenly exclaimed. 

Saeyoung was too puzzled to answer. He wrapped Yoosung with the towel he had taken for him.

“It’s my first time doing these things,” Yoosung said, without lifting up his head. “I-I’m not prepared, I... I wish I were manlier. I really want to do these things with you, but it’s too soon,” he started sobbing loudly.

Saeyoung didn’t know what to answer, he was so shocked. Why was Yoosung feeling like that if it was his fault?

“I’m so pathetic...” Yoosung whispered, but Saeyoung could hear it.

“Don’t ever say that, Yoosung,” he embraced Yoosung and made him look at him. “It is absolutely normal that you want to go slow. I am the one who is sorry for forcing you”, Yoosung looked at him and his tears started to flow don’t his cheeks. “You don’t need to be ‘manlier’, the term itself is absurd. I like you the way you are, you-you are more than great the way you are, and I don’t want you to underestimate yourself because you have your own speed when it comes to these things. I could wait for you forever,” Yoosung opened his eyes, surprised. “Well, as long as I have Honey Buddha Chips, at least,” Yoosung laughed. “Yes, that’s what I want!” Saeyoung said, caressing his cheek gently, “I want you to laugh and be happy, especially with me.”

Yoosung looked at the floor smiling and blushing.

“You didn’t force me to do anything,” Yoosung said. “I would have stopped you.”

Saeyoung smiled.

“That’s a relief,” he sighed. “Now, let’s get dry and some clothes for you.”

Saeyoung lent Yoosung a t-shirt, which was too big for him, and that made him look so cute. Yoosung laughed and blushed when Saeyoung dressed him, he was so adorable, and Saeyoung couldn’t help hugging him, and filling his cheek and neck with kisses.

“Stop it, it tickles!” Yoosung laugh.

“Yoosung, you’re going to drive me crazy, you know?” Saeyoung said, stopping but embracing him tighter.

Yoosung blushed.

They hung out their clothing, Saeyoung praying for them to get dry before Saeran came back, and played LOLOL, as he promised Yoosung.  
Yoosung was having so much fun. The screen was so big and the images had such a good resolution, it felt as if they were real. Besides, playing with Saeyoung was just too funny. He wouldn’t stop making jokes and he became quite protective when an enemy attacked Yoosung, which he didn’t mind as long as that didn’t interrupt the flow of the game. Yoosung would make a fuss when Saeyoung stole an item that was supposed to belong to him, though he knew eventually Saeyoung would give it to him.

“I’m going to call Saeran,” said Saeyoung glancing at the clock.

Yoosung nodded.

Saeyoung went out of the room and Yoosung stared at his bed nervously. He made sure Saeyoung was not around and jumped on it, embracing one of his pillows and smelling it. It smelled like Saeyoung so much he was starting to feel excited.

Saeran answered the phone.

“Hey, Saeyoung,” he said.

“Hey, are you coming for dinner?”

“Mmmm...” he paused and Saeyoung could hear him talking to Zen. “I think I’ll stay a bit more. It’s that okay?”

“Sure, have fun! But don’t come home too late,” Saeyoung answered, happy that he was having fun.

“’Key, bye.”

Saeyoung went to his room and found Yoosung hugging his pillow with both arms and legs, and a happy smile.

“Saeyoung...” he was whispering.

“Yes, darling?” he answered, amused.

Yoosung froze. He looked at him surprised and instead of blushing, he became pale.

“It... I... this is not what it seems,” he said.

“Yoosung Kim, you are cheating on me with my own pillow,” Saeyoung said, dramatically taking his hand to his forehead in a theatrical way. “I think you were thinking about me, though,” he continued, with a mischievous tone.

That made Yoosung blush.

Saeyoung jumped on him and made him face him. He took Yoosung by the wrists to prevent him from moving. Yoosung looked at him with a mixture of surprise, fear and embarrassment in his face.

“Yoosung, you are lying on my bed, with my t-shirt on, looking so adorable and beautiful, whispering my name while you hug my pillow... and you want me to keep control?”

Yoosung tried to free himself from Saeyoung, making him strengthen his grasp.  
Saeyoung started kissing him. He put one of his legs between Yoosung’s, close to his crotch, which made Yoosung moan. That only made Saeyoung feel more excited. He stopped kissing him and Yoosung moaned with a complaining tone. He started biting and sucking Yoosung’s neck, freeing his hands. Yoosung grabbed Saeyoung’s hair, pressing him stronger to his neck, and embraced him with his legs, groaning loudly.  
Saeyoung couldn’t repress a moan when Yoosung embraced him, bringing his erection closer to his.

“Yoosung...” he whispered in his ear, which made Yoosung feel more excited. “Yoosung... can I touch you?”

He nodded.

Saeran came back home, happy that he took his keys with him. It wasn’t too late, but Saeyoung hadn’t been picking up his calls, and, damn he, Saeran couldn’t speak Arabic too fluently. He entered the living room, expecting to find his brother asleep on the sofa, but he wasn’t there. That must have been the first time he slept in his bed in weeks, Saeran thought. He was actually relieved that his brother seemed to be starting to take care of his back and to sleep for more than a couple of hours.  
Saeran knocked lowly at the door of his brother’s room and opened it a bit to make sure he was there. And there he was, but, for Saeran’s surprise, Yoosung was sleeping next to him, or, more accurately, under him.  
He closed the door and went to his room to try to get some sleep.


	8. Broken-hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran finds out about Saeyoung's relationship with Yoosung and feels uneasy with it. He teels his brother makes him chose between him and Yoosung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 8!
> 
> This chapter has some angst, but I hope you like it :)
> 
> Thank you for your support!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

Saeran woke up the next day feeling as if he had been run over by a train. He had spent most of the night awake. He looked at the clock: it was seven o ‘clock. His brother should still be sleeping, he thought. Then he remembered what he had seen last night. God, he was so angry. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to bring that boy home and sleep with him without consulting him?

He went to the living-room and saw Yoosung and Saeyoung putting some dishes full of pancakes on the table.

“I told you you could stay in bed if you wanted to,” Yoosung told Saeyoung.

“It’s okay, I wanted to have a romantic breakfast with my babeee,” Saeyoung said in a playful tone.

He embraced him from behind.

“Well, sorry for interrupting,” Saeran said from the door.

“Saeran! Good morning,” Saeyoung greeted him in a good mood. “Why are you awake so soon?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Why is he here?” he asked, pointing Yoosung.

Yoosung startled.

“He spent the night here. Come and have breakfast with us,” Saeyoung insisted in the same happy voice.

This was so silly, Saeran thought.

“I don’t want to eat that,” he said.

“Don’t be so stubborn, they’re good! We made them!” Saeyoung replied.

Yoosung looked really embarrassed.

“I think I should be leaving now,” he said.

“Whaat? What are you saying? You didn’t even have breakfast.”

“Yes, you should leave,” Saeran said, looking at Yoosung for the first time since he spoke.

“Saeran, what are you saying?” Saeyoung looked surprised and was starting to get angry.

At least he didn’t have that annoying happy voice anymore. Saeran didn’t answer and Yoosung started to put on his jacket to leave.

“Yoosung, no, wait,” Saeyoung said. “Eat something at least.”

“It’s okay, I’m late anyway,” he answered.

“Well, then eat them on your way. Wait, I’m going to take the keys of the car.”

“Are you driving him to school?” Saeran asked.

“Yes, I am,” Saeyoung said, getting angrier.

“I can take the bus,” Yoosung insisted.

“See? He can take the bus.”

“I am driving him there, Saeran. Wait here, Yoosung,” Saeyoung said, passing by Saeran and going to his room.

Saeran followed him.

“What are you, his boyfriend or something,” he asked.

“Yes. Yes, I am. I was going to tell you when you wake up.”

“And you spent the night together! Good! Did you- did you fuck him or something?” Saeran was growing more aggressive, and so was Saeyoung.

“What’s going on with you, Saeran?” 

“I don’t like the fact that he is here, and you didn’t even ask me! I had to find out!”

“Okay, I’m sorry you had to find out this way, but believe me when I say I was going to tell you the first, okay?” Saeyoung said, trying to be reasonable.

“I don’t care, I don’t like him.”

The front door was heard. Saeyoung rushed out of the room and found out Yoosung had gone.

“You happy now?” he asked Saeran, who had followed him.

He didn’t answer. Saeyoung put on his hoodie to go out.

“You going out? Weren’t we talking?”

“I have to apologise for you, Saeran. I’m sure he’s hurt.”

“Are you going to change me for that boy? Am I not your family?” Saeran asked in the verge of tears.

“What? Is that was you’re worried about?” Saeyoung’s look became more tender. “Of course I’m not going to change you, Saeran, and of course you are my family. This is different.”

“Then don’t go.”

“Okay, I won’t go if you want to. I’ll apologise latter and spend the morning with you if that makes you feel better,” he said.

“I don’t like him,” Saeran continued.

“Maybe you don’t know him too well, but once you get to do it, you’ll like him. Now, eat some pancakes.”

“I don’t want to!” he yelled. “I hate him, I don’t want him here ever again.”

Saeyoung’s look became angry again.

“Aren’t you being too irrational?”

“I don’t mind. If he’s going to be here, I’ll leave.”

“What are you saying? Are you asking me to choose between you and him?”

“You shouldn’t have to choose, I am your family, not that boy.”

Saeyoung sat on a chair and put his head between his hands.

“Why do you have to be incompatible?” he asked.

Saeran started to feel guilty.

“You-you don’t need him.”

“I’ll go to his house this afternoon and talk to him,” Saeyoung concluded.

“No, you can’t go,” Saeran said, afraid that if he went, he’d choose Yoosung.

“Saeran, I owe him that at least!” Saeyoung yelled, his eyes filled up with tears.

“No!” Saeran exclaimed and rushed to his room.

Saeyoung stood sitting on the chair for some time. He couldn’t believe what was happening.  
Saeran heard how he went to his room and started talking on his phone.

“Yes, I think he’s not prepared... We shouldn’t... I can’t make you wait for him to be prepared. No, it’s not you... Don’t say that. I’m sorry we have to end this,” Saeran heard how Saeyoung’s voice was starting to tremble. “Well, I have to go now, sorry. Ya, bye.”

He hung up the phone and let himself fall on the bed.

Saeran was starting to worry. For the next four days after what happened with Yoosung, Saeyoung would refuse eating. He behaved as always and would cook for Saeran, but he could see dark circles under his eyes, which were red with crying and lack of sleep. He would only get some Honey Buddha Chips at midnight and eat them looking at whatever was on TV. The rest of the day, he spent in his room. He never logged in the RFA chat room, and neither did Yoosung. Apparently MC got to talk to Yoosung from time to time, she even went to his house once, but Saeyoung wouldn’t pick up the phone when she called.

That day, he received a private message from MC. “Yoosung has finally told me,” it read, “How can you be so selfish?”

Jaehee was organising the next day meeting at home when she heard someone knocking. He hoped it wouldn’t be anything important, she would collapse with more work. She opened the door and found MC looking at her with watery eyes.

“Jaehee...” she said, “I’m such a fool,” she broke into tears.

Jaehee took her by her hand and sat her on the sofa, cleaning her tears with a paper handkerchief.

“What have you done, babe?” she asked, tenderly.

She knew MC was really good-hearted, but also a bit clumsy, so she ended up messing everything up. Actually, Jaehee thought that was a bit cute, even though that meant she would have to end up helping her fixing things. She liked being helpful for the person she loved.

“Remember what I told you about Saeyoung breaking up with Yoosung?” Jaehee nodded. “I sent a message to Saeran telling him he was so selfish... and now...” MC started to cry.

“If you cry, I won’t be able to understand what you say,” Jaehee said.

“Now he’s nowhere to be found.”

Jaehee froze.

“What are we doing here? Let’s go find him.”

They both went to look for Saeran.

Yoosung was trying to play LOLOL, but he just couldn’t concentrate. His phone suddenly rang. He answered it without looking who was calling.

“Hello?”

“Yoosung, it’s me. Gosh, I’m sorry I’m calling,” Saeyoung knew he was being selfish and that he shouldn’t be asking Yoosung any favour, but he was too worried. “Saeran has disappeared. He didn’t take his phone with him, so I can’t track him.”

Yoosung startled.

“It’s okay, I’ll help you find him!” Yoosung exclaimed, jumping off his chair and rushing to the front door.

“Please. And... thank you.”

Yoosung took the bus. He had an idea of where could he be. Saeyoung had told him before that Saeran loved contemplating the sky, and there was one place near Saeyoung’s home where you could stare at it without being disturbed, and he was sure Saeran knew it, so he went to the forest near the river and walked until he reached the clearing. There he found Saeran, lying on the grass, staring at the sky.

“Saeran!” he yelled. Saeran looked at him, surprised. Yoosung suddenly realised he was most certainly the last person Saeran wanted to be there, but he had to help Saeyoung.   
“Saeran, everybody is looking for you,” he said approaching him. “Let me call your brother and tell him you’re fine, okay? I’ll leave if you promise you’ll stay.”

Saeran looked at him, surprised.

“Saeyoung? Yes, I’ve found him. He is in the clearing near the river. I’ll tell him you’re coming.”

“Where is he?” Saeran asked.

“Eeeh, Saeyoung, Saeran asks where you are. Eh, he is in the mall with MC.”

Saeran opened his eyes in surprise.

“Tell him I’m going there,” Saeran said, standing up.

“Eh, Saeyoung? Saeran is going there. Okay, bye,” Yoosung hung up and stood looking at his phone for a while.

Saeran contemplated him. He looked as if he hasn’t slept in some time and as if he were about to start crying at any moment, which he probably was.

“Was MC also looking for me?” Saeran asked.

“Of course she was! Everyone was worried!”

“I thought she hated me.”

“Nobody hates you, Saeran.”

“You do,” he replied.

Yoosung looked at him with surprise.

“I... I don’t hate you,” he said, his eyes filling up with tears.

“Gosh, why are you crying?” Saeran sighed, leaning on the grass again and covering his eyes with his arm.

“If I hated you and Saeyoung, everything would be easier, but I think I can understand you,” he started to clean his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

Saeran looked at him, puzzled.

“Well, let’s go, they’re waiting for us,” Saeran said.

“I’m going home,” Yoosung answered.

“No, you’re coming with me,” Saeran answered, taking him by the wrist and making him startle, nervous.

They arrived at the mall. Saeyoung was sitting on a bench, looking at the floor with a defeated look. MC was talking on the phone, standing next to him. She looked at them.

“There they are!” she exclaimed.

Saeyoung looked at them and started to run towards them, followed by MC. He embraced his brother, but startled when he saw Yoosung, and stood staring at him. Yoosung was looking at the floor. MC embraced Saeran, and he gasped in surprise.

“Don’t ever disappear like that again!” she yelled. “We were so worried,” she suddenly started to cry. “I’m so sorry.”

“I thought you were mad at me,” he said.

She looked at him, her face wet by tears.

“Of course I was, but when someone gets mad at you, you don’t disappear, you fix it!”

She broke the embrace. Saeran looked at Saeyoung and Yoosung.

“Thank you for finding him,” Saeyoung said.

“It’s nothing. It’s what anyone would have done.”

“I guess you’re right,” Saeyoung said, looking at the floor.

“Bullshit. Of course he’s not right,” Saeran said. “This boy is so silly he went and looked for me when the best thing for him was to get rid of me. He says he doesn’t even hate me,” the three of them looked at him in surprise. “I- I think I wouldn’t mind if he came home more often. You have to continue teaching me to play LOLOL.”

Yoosung started to cry loudly.

“But don’t cry!” Saeran exclaimed. MC laughed and Saeyoung hugged his brother. “But I’ll set some rules!” Saeran yelled.

MC smiled at him.

“I knew you were a good boy,” she said, smiling at him.

Saeran’s heart stopped for a moment. MC looked away from him and saw Jaehee.

“Jaehee, we found him!”

She ran to her arms. Saeran looked away, annoyed.

Saeyoung offered to take them all home, but MC and Jaehee said they were going to have dinner in a restaurant near the mall and left the twins and Yoosung alone.

“Saeyoung, leave me home first,” Saeran asked. “I’m tired.”

He drove Yoosung home in silence.

They got there and Saeyoung parked the car. Yoosung unfastened his seatbelt, but didn’t get off. They stood some seconds in silence, without looking at each other. Yoosung broke the silence with a sob. Saeyoung looked at him. He was crying. Saeyoung couldn’t stand it anymore and embraced him.

“I’m so sorry,” he said.

He felt how Yoosung grabbed the back of his hoodie, embracing him.

“I missed you so much,” Yoosung cried.

“I missed you too.”

Yoosung realised Saeyoung was sobbing, which made him cry more.

“Can we be together now?” he asked.

“I should have never left you,” Saeyoung replied, hugging him tighter.

“Can I kiss you?”

Saeyoung moved back to face Yoosung, who took Saeyoung’s glasses and kissed him. Their kiss tasted salted due to the tears. It was an impatient and demanding kiss, as if his lips had been longing for each other the week they had spent thinking they wouldn’t kiss again.

“I’ll never let you go again,” Saeyoung said, looking at Yoosung in the eyes.

“Don’t talk,” Yoosung begged, panting, kissing him again, more impatiently, more passionately.

Yoosung sat on top of Saeyoung, putting the glasses in the passenger seat. He put his hands in Saeyoung’s cheeks and continued kissing him, slipping his tongue in his mouth, looking desperately for Saeyoung’s. He introduced his hand in Saeyoung’s t-shirt, lifting it caressing his chest, and broke the kiss to bite his throat.

“Yoosung...” Saeyoung sighed.

Suddenly, Saeyoung’s phone rang. The sound made Yoosung return to earth and he started to be conscious of what he had been doing. He blushed and went back to his seat, putting Saeyoung his glasses on.

“Fuck,” Saeyoung said, looking for the phone all red and shivering.

It was Mary Vanderwood.

“What?” he said, in a dry tone.

“Eeeh... I was calling to know if you found him,” she asked, annoyed.

Saeyoung realised no one had called them to tell them they had found Saeran.

“Yes, we did, sorry,” he apologised and Vanderwood sighed.

He looked at Yoosung. He looked so red and dizzy he couldn’t help laughing.

“I have to go, bye.”

“Bye.”

Yoosung looked at him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened.”

Saeyoung laughed.

“I loved it.”

Yoosung blushed.

“I... Mmmm... Eh, s-see you... Bye,” he muttered, getting off the car.

“I’ll call you when I get home, honey!!” Saeyoung yelled from the car. “Don’t do these things to anyone else, they could like it!!”

Yoosung startled.

“Saeyoung, you’re silly!!” he exclaimed.

Saeyoung laughed and threw a kiss in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it!
> 
> I hope I didn't give you a hard time, at least it had a happy ending! And I think this kinds of thins help character development!
> 
> I'll try to upload the next chapter asap, but the deadline of two of my essays is approaching so I apologise in advance if I take an unusual long time to upload!
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung follows Yoosung, who has innocently gone out to hang up with some friends, and starts feeling jealous of a cute girl who seems a bit too friendly with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes a new chapter!
> 
> This week has started rather stressful, so I decided to take a small break and write another chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all your support and reviews, it really cheers me up! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“No cuddles in common spaces, no kisses in common spaces, you are not allowed to lock up in your room, he can’t sleep here without notice,” Saeran started to enumerate.

Saeyoung was happy. The norms seemed quite strict, but he could be with Yoosung and his brother, which made him feel so fortunate he was almost afraid it was a dream.  
Yoosung and he now talked to each other every afternoon.

“I’ve been invited by a friend of my guild to hang out this Saturday!” Yoosung told him, excited.

“That’s great! Have fun!”

“Yeah! It looks it’s going to be very fun. I’ll finally get to meet his new girlfriend!”

“Eeeh? Won’t you feel alone with another couple?” Saeyoung teased him.

“It will be alright, his girlfriend is taking one of her friends too.”

“Mmmm...” said Saeyoung, suspicious, “It kind of looks like a blind date.”

“A blind date? No, why would you say that? Besides...” Yoosung stopped for a moment, embarrassed, “I already have you.”

Saeyoung’s heart jumped.

“Yoosung, you are soooooo cute.”

“Stop that! I’m not cute! Aaaaah! Got to go! Bye!”

He hung up, embarrassed.

Actually, it wouldn’t be so difficult to find out where they were meeting on Saturday, Saeyoung thought. And maybe he could just go and take a quick look since he didn’t have anything else to do anyway. It would only be a look, Saeyoung thought. Arriving and leaving.

And so he arrived to the meeting point. Yoosung was waiting there, five minutes earlier. He always arrived early, but Saeyoung couldn’t help questioning why should he be there so soon if it wasn’t nothing like a date. He felt ashamed of himself. He didn’t have any reasons for feeling jealous. But still...

Yoosung waved and Saeyoung turned immediately to look at the people he was greeting. They were two women and a man, as expected. The man was taking one of the women by the hand, who Saeyoung thought should be his girlfriend. The other was a shy-looking girl with brown hair over the shoulders and a white and pink dress which made her look adorable. Yoosung shook her hand and she put a lock of her hair behind her ear in a shy gesture. Saeyoung crossed his arms. She was too cute.

They went away and Saeyoung couldn’t help but following them. They went to the mall and entered a couple of shops. It was as Saeyoung had imagined. Yoosung’s friend would always be away from them, talking to his girlfriend, and Yoosung and the cute girl would be left alone, chatting friendly. Too friendly perhaps. The girl tried a perfume in her neck and invited Yoosung to smell it, which she immediately regretted, as she became really red when Yoosung reclined towards her to smell it. Definitely too friendly.

Saeyoung was starting to feel really annoyed.

They went to a cafeteria and the girl ordered a chocolate milkshake. Yoosung tried it using the same straw as her, which made his friend give an accomplice look to his girlfriend. It was certain that they wanted to bring the girl and Yoosung together. Why couldn’t he realise? Saeyoung was feeling so annoyed he felt the temptation to interrupt the meeting at any moment. But, what would Yoosung say if he did? He would clearly be annoyed, for Saeyoung was being too jealous. He wouldn’t be able to blame Yoosung if he said he didn’t trust him. He did trust him, but he didn’t trust the others. And that girl was so cute, definitely cuter than he was. And Yoosung and she looked so good together.

They went for a walk and Saeyoung followed them, resolving that he would leave when he saw where were they going. They went to a little park. Suddenly, Yoosung’s friend and her girlfriend disappeared and he was left alone with the girl. Yoosung was so concentrated in the conversation he didn’t even seemed to have noticed they were alone. He made a movement as if he had realised. The girl put her hand into his and said something to him. She started to move towards him, blushing, which made him blush too. Saeyoung couldn’t stand it anymore. He stood up and rushed towards them when he heard Yoosung yell.

“Stop, stop it, I have a boyfriend!”

The girl looked at him embarrassed.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

She hid her face behind her hands, all embarrassed.

“It’s okay,” Yoosung tried to calm her.

Saeyoung felt so ashamed. Of course he should have trusted Yoosung from the beginning. He felt a bit happy, though.

“Saeyoung?” he heard, when he was turning to go.

He got me, he thought. He turned to face Yoosung and waved.

“What are you doing here?” Yoosung asked, confused.

The girl was still looking at the floor, too embarrassed to say anything.

“I was going for a walk,” Saeyoung asked, not really convincingly.

“Oh, really? That’s a great coincidence,” Yoosung smiled.

So naive. So cute and naive Saeyoung thought he didn’t deserve him. Yoosung suddenly came closer to him and whispered in his ear.

“Things were getting strange here, so I’m actually glad you came.”

Saeyoung’s heart stopped. He felt so bad and happy at the same time.

“Oh, there they are!” Yoosung exclaimed, waving at his friend and his boyfriend. “I have to leave now,” he said to the girl, blushing again, remembering what had happened before. “It was nice to meet you.”

She waved as a response, a bit teary. Saeyoung felt sorry for her. Yoosung grabbed the sleeve of his boyfriend’s hoodie and started to go away.

“I’m sorry,” Yoosung said when they were away enough from them, frowning. “You were right.”

He seemed really shocked. Saeyoung decided he was going to do the things rightly that time.

“Yoosung, I’m the one who’s sorry,” Yoosung looked at him, surprised. “I know what happened, I...” Saeyoung scratched the back of his head, putting himself together. “I was actually following you.”

Yoosung widened his eyes in surprise.

“You were what? Really? Why?” he asked. He let go off Saeyoung’s hoodie. “I can’t believe you did that”, he crossed his arms in his chest and looked away from him, tearing up. “You don’t trust me?” Yoosung asked, pouting.

“Yoosung, you’re so, so right being angry, but, I’m so sorry,” Saeyoung stopped walking and took Yoosung’s hand. “I should have trusted you. I was so happy when you said you have a boyfriend,” Yoosung blushed and took his hands away from his, resuming the walk.

“Of course I said that!” he said. “You’d better compensate me for that.”

Saeyoung felt so happy that Yoosung wasn’t crying or yelling at him. He hugged him from behind.

“What does my beautiful boyfriend want?” he asked.

“You have to invite me to dinner.”

“Done.”

“And give me a box of Honey Buddha Chips.”

“Done.”

“And drive me home afterwards.”

“Done. Done. Done,” he gave Yoosung a kiss in the cheek for each ‘done’.

Saeyoung started to drive Yoosung to his home to get those chips.

“You know, at first I only planned to take a quick look, but that girl...” Saeyoung started to say, embarrassed. “God, I definitely won’t complain, but I don’t understand why you   
wouldn’t exchange someone like me for such a cute girl like that.”

Yoosung looked at him, surprised.

“I think you’re way cutter”, he said.

Saeyoung startled.

“Me?” he asked, surprised.

“Yes, you,” he insisted, blushing.

“How am I cutter?”

“Well, it’s just...” Yoosung hesitated, embarrassed. “The way you blush, your smile, the way you get happy when you see me, the way you take care of Saeran... even your hair, I   
find all these the cutest things.”

Saeyoung parked the car and looked at him, amazed. He unfastened his seatbelt and hugged Yoosung. He was a bit moved, but he wouldn’t let Yoosung see his teary eyes. How can he move him so much just saying he’s cute? How could Yoosung have such effect on Saeyoung?

“I... just can’t take hold of myself if you say things like that,” Saeyoung said.

“It was embarrassing,” Yoosung replied, shyly.

“It was beautiful. Thank you for thinking like that.”

Yoosung’s heart started to beat faster.

“I... I think I love you,” he suddenly said, almost without realising what he was saying. Saeyoung broke the embrace to look at him, surprised, and Yoosung realised he was the first one to say it. He hid his face behind his hands. “Oh, my God, you don’t feel the same,” he said. “I... me... I don’t mean it?”

“You’d better mean it,” Saeyoung said, taking Yoosung’s hands. Yoosung’s face was red and his eyes were starting to tear up. He was looking at Saeyoung almost with and scared look. Saeyoung smiled, tenderly. “I love you,” he said.

Yoosung pouted and looked down.

“Can we kiss, then?” he asked.

Saeyoung reclined and kissed his lips gently wrapping his arms around him in a loving embrace.


	10. To make you proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung has good news about his marks and wants to celebrate it with Saeyoung after the next RFA party since he felt he was a great help motivating him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter!
> 
> It is kind of fluffy at the beginning, but I must say it has explicit sexual content towards the end.  
> It's my first time writting smut, so let me know if you didn't like it or found it weird or something.
> 
> I hope you like it and thank you for reading^^

“Saeyoung! Can you talk for a minute? Something great happened!” said Yoosung’s excited voice at the other side of the phone.

“Sure! Tell me.”

“I got a B in Maths! Well, maybe it’s not much for a person as clever as you, but it’s been a long time since I had such a good mark and... I wanted to tell you first!”

Saeyoung smiled.

“That’s great news, Yoosung! And I’m really happy that you wanted to tell me first. We should celebrate it after tonight’s party!” Saeyoung exclaimed.

“That sounds great! Want to come to my house? I can make some dinner! After all, it’s thanks to you that I’m improving my grades,” Yoosung said, hoping that Saeyoung wouldn’t notice how embarrassed he was after saying all this.

But he really wanted Saeyoung to know that he helped a lot indirectly, and he also wanted to spend the night with him. They hadn’t slept together after the incident with Saeran, and after they spent that night together he just couldn’t help missing him somehow when he went to bed. He felt he was being childish, but he couldn’t suppress his feelings.

“Sure, but how did I help you?” Saeyoung laughed.

“Well, I... since-since we started dating I thought I should make my best so that you could be proud of me. No, I really wanted you to be proud of me!”

Saeyoung blushed.

“Thank you.”

They hung up and Saeyoung started getting ready for the RFA party that noon.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Yoosung’s words. He should do something as well if he wanted Yoosung to be proud of him. And not only that, if he wanted to think about a future in which Yoosung and he could live together, he should start making his life stable. He also couldn’t stop thinking about his brother. Up until now, he had always been excusing himself saying that he had to wait until Saeran wasn’t dependent on him. But he needn’t watch him anymore, and since they made up the last time, he had been going out more often and he had even asked Saeyoung if he could look for a partial-time job. He was ahead of him this time.

The truth was, he couldn’t deny it anymore, that Saeyoung was scared. He feared there wouldn’t be anything in which he was good at or needed and that that would disappoint his bother and Yoosung. But he couldn’t think like that anymore. Yoosung and he had even agreed to tell everyone in the party that day that they were officially dating. It was official, it was serious, and for everyone’s well-being he had to leave behind his fears and move on. And he would start the very next day.  
Saeran and he went to the car.

“I’m going to start looking for jobs tomorrow,” Saeyoung said. “What do you think would suit me?”

“Why do you ask me? I don’t know,” he answered.

“Don’t be so cooold,” Saeyoung complained. “Don’t you think your twin brother could be good at something?”

“You are good at everything,” Saeran said. Saeyoung looked at him, surprised. “Just do something you want to do and you’ll be alright.”

Saeyoung smiled, moved.

“Thank you, Saeran.”

Saeran blushed.

“Gosh, you’re so childish.”

They arrived at the party, where everyone else was waiting for them.

“Saeyoung!” Yoosung exclaimed, going to meet him. “Saeran, hi! Apparently MC had a surprise for Jaehee and waltz music is going to be played. Isn’t it fun?”

“It’s really nice, Yoosung.”

Saeyoung reclined and kissed him, making him startled. Saeyoung opened his eyes and look at everyone’s faces. Jumin made a face palm, Zen looked surprised, Jaehee looked away and MC put her hand together in excitement.

“You’re so cute!” she said.

“So, that means you’re finally serious?” Jumin said.

“W-what do you mean finally?” Yoosung exclaimed.

“Well, didn’t you make out in our last party?” Zen said, rolling his eyes.

“They even held hands in the photo MC erased,” Jumin pointed out.

“No way!” Zen exclaimed.

“Do you want to try in the next one?” Jumin asked.

“Get away from me, you, jerk!”

“So you all already knew?!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“You two are quite obvious,” Jaehee answered.

“Well,” said Zen, taking Saeran by the shoulders. “I hope that now your over-protective brother would free you and let you come more often to ride the motorbike.”

“You’ve been riding a motorbike?!” Saeyoung exclaimed.

Saeran looked away.

“And I’m perfectly fine.”

“It’s dangerous!”

“I’m taking care of him,” said Zen.

“You’re not trustworthy.”

“I am. More than you.”

“I agree,” said Jaehee. “But still, you should be careful.”

“Yoosung! Congrats!” said MC taking Yoosung’s hand.

“MC, thank you!”

“You all are so noisy,” sighed Jumin.

Saeran looked at all the members of RFA. They all looked so happy. And for once he felt he was part of that happiness. He glanced at MC. She was always so bright and full of energy.

The guests entered and all the members started to greet them.  
That time the party was huge. Even Jumin acknowledged that it was almost as great as the biggest one they held with Rika. MC looked quite proud of herself, especially so when Jaehee congratulated her. She went to the stage for the first time since she joined the organisation to talk to the guests.

“Dear guests, I hope you are all enjoying this party as much or more as the rest of the RFA party. The members and I feel grateful for having you here and we hope you will also join our parties in the future. After all, it is for a good cause. Today we have a special event in which we will be playing some waltz, so we encourage you to look for a partner and dance and enjoy the music. Thank you again, and have fun.”

The people in the room applauded her and she went down the stage while the music started to sound. She went directly to Jaehee, took her hand and kissed it. Jaehee rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t conceal the smile and blushing. They went to the dance floor and started dancing.

“I must admit they are a fun couple,” Zen said, somewhat resentful.

Yoosung looked at the ballroom, excited. His eyes shone and one his foot moved with the rhythm of the music.

“Would you dance with me?” Saeyoung said, bowing and offering his hand.

Yoosung blushed.

“N-no! I don’t know how to dance something like that!”

Saeyoung crossed his arms.

“You don’t need to know” he insisted with a playful tone but secretly disappointed.

It was evident that Yoosung wanted to dance, and he wanted to dance with him. Yoosung blushed and looked away, which make Saeyoung smile. In that moment, a girl approached them.

“Do you want to dance?” she asked, blushing lightly.

She was really good-looking. She had dark hair and eyes, and a gracious and thin figure, which looked beautiful in his light-blue dress.

“Apparently, he won’t dance,” Saeyoung said, pointing at Yoosung.

She laughed.

“I was asking you.”

Saeyoung looked at her in surprise.

“Me?”

“Yes, I think you look nice and handsome, so I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me. You don’t want to?”

“Dance with her,” Yoosung said. “You wanted to dance, so go with her”.

He actually looked a bit annoyed. Saeyoung couldn’t resist the chance to tease him.

“Then, my lady,” he said, bowing.

He took her hand and took her to the dance floor. They looked really nice together. Saeyoung wasn’t especially a good dancer, but he knew the steps and she was quite good, which made it easier. Yoosung crossed his arms. He shouldn’t be jealous, he was the one who told him he wouldn’t dance, though deep inside he wanted to. It looked romantic. Saeyoung said something and the girl started laughing. They seemed to be having a great time.

“Is the blonde boy your boyfriend?” the girl suddenly asked.

“He is,” Saeyoung laughed.

“Oh, what a pity!” she laughed. “But why aren’t you dancing together?”

“I was refused,” Saeyoung answered, dramatically.

“Poor boy!” she laughed. “He’s looking at us,” she whispered.

“Of course he is”, Saeyoung laughed, proudly.

“Oh, the song is over!” she exclaimed at the end of the piece. “Good luck with your boyfriend, I had a really good time!”

“Thanks! See ya!”

Saeyoung went back with Yoosung.

“She was a great dancer!” he exclaimed, amused.

“You should have danced again with her if that was the case,” Yoosung replied, pissed off.

“You annoyed?” he said, teasing him.

“I-I am not!”

“So I guess you definitely don’t want to dance. Fair enough. I’ll get some drinks.”

Saeyoung started to walk again when he felt how Yoosung grabbed his shirt. He smiled and turned around.

“I do want to dance,” he said, looking at the floor. “But where nobody can see us.”

He was blushing when Saeyoung took him to a corner by the hand.

Yoosung was such a terrible dancer. He really meant it when he said he couldn’t dance. Saeyoung tried to guide him, but still he would step on his feet and stumble, but it was so fun dancing with him. Saeyoung was enjoying it much more than the dance with the girl, even though her dancing was almost perfect. Yoosung was so concentrated. He wouldn’t stop startling and apologising if he stepped on Saeyoung’s feet, which was a lot, but they were also laughing. Yoosung ended up putting his hands through Saeyoung’s neck while he put his round his waist and they resolved to move only backwards and forward.

Yoosung wouldn’t stop smiling. He was so glad he accepted Saeyoung at the end. When the song finished he asked Saeyoung for another.

“I thought you weren’t going to dance!” he laughed.

“But it was fun! I can enjoy it if it’s with you!” he insisted. “Come on, just another.”

Saeyoung brought Yoosung close to him by the waist.

“I would dance with you all night, you know?” he said.

Yoosung blushed.

Eventually the guests left and they started to clean a bit the room.

“It was a real success!” MC exclaimed, happy. “Thank you all for your help!”

“By the way, guys,” Saeyoung said. “Tomorrow I’m finally going to start looking for a job! I’ll stop being a useless human being!”

“That’s great, Saeyoung!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“So you’re finally looking for job?” Jumin asked. “What would you think about working for our company? I wanted to find someone who could do some research on new tendencies and keep an eye on the enterprises which compete with us. Normally, Jaehee does that with the businesses that I take care of, but if you did that, it would leave her more time to do other things,” Jaehee and MC’s faces illuminated a second, “like new cat-related projects,” the light disappeared. “What do you think? It would be a big amount of work, but you will be well-paid.”

“Seriously?” Saeyoung exclaimed. “That would be great! But wouldn’t the company be in danger if somebody discovered who is working for you?”

“I think you made a good job keeping your past identity a secret, as well as hiding from your last... employers? And your name wouldn’t be made public, so you should be alright. However, we’ll talk about the details tomorrow if that’s okay.”

“Perfect! Thank you.”

“No need.”

“Saeyoung, that’s great!” Yoosung’s eyes sparkled.

Saeyoung caressed his head. He felt more confident with his support, and also after Saeran’s words. Everybody seemed to believe in him. He felt so fortunate.

They headed home. Saeyoung and his brother had agreed that he would leave Saeran home and go to Yoosung’s afterwards. And so he did. He knocked at Yoosung’s door, who had gone home first on his own, and he opened it almost instantly, smiling. He let him in, talking excited about the party, his grades and Saeyoung’s future job.

“I wanted to celebrate my marks, but now I think there’s something more important to celebrate since you will finally be working in a good job,” he looked so happy. “I made this all by myself, so I hope you like it.”

Yoosung’s table was full of food, which looked quite delicious, and there were even two candles light on it.

“Aaaw, my little cinnamon roll did all this for me?” he teased him, pinching his cheek and making him blush. Yoosung was going to complain when he started talking more serious. “Thank you, but I think your marks are also important. Don’t belittle those things. Besides, I’ve not be given the job yet”, he laughed.

Yoosung kissed his cheek, which made Saeyoung blush since he was not expecting it.

“It’s just I’m so happy. When you worked as a secret agent... at first I thought it was so cool, but then I started to get worried, you know, when I realised all the dangers you had to face. I think I’d rather you worked in something more normal!” he laughed.

“Thank you for worrying about me,” he smiled. He felt so overwhelmed with joy, he didn’t even find the words to express it.

The dinner was really good. Yoosung had made a great effort preparing it and he would sparkle with joy every time Saeyoung said he liked it. They washed the dishes together and sat on the sofa while eating some fruit and watching a film. Yoosung couldn’t concentrate on it, though. Everything had turned out as he planned, even better. And he had also planned that. He knew Saeyoung was probably aware, but he couldn’t understand how he could be so calmed. Yoosung sat closer to him. Then regretted it and sat further away. Saeyoung laughed and took him by the shoulders, moving him closer. He seemed amused with the film. Suddenly, Yoosung started to fear he would try to go home after it finished. How could he prevent that from happening? Should he do the first move? But how should he do it? Wouldn’t it feel strange if he suddenly started kissing him? He was getting more and more nervous.

“Do you like the film?” he asked. His voice was shaking and he damned himself.

“I can’t concentrate either,” Saeyoung answered, looking at him, laughing.

Yoosung looked away from him, blushing. And getting more nervous. He said he couldn’t concentrate, but he wouldn’t do anything? He was confused. Yoosung took one of the strawberries and gave it a small bit. He felt Saeyoung’s look on him. He started to lick the juice falling from the bitten part and then gave it a bigger bite. The juice started to fall down his fingers. He finished the strawberry and started to lick them, feeling Saeyoung’s look. Yoosung stared at him from the corner of his eyes, blushing, and Saeyoung looked away from him, embarrassed. Yoosung took another strawberry and this time gave it a big bite, which also made some juice slip through his fingers. He felt again Saeyoung’s look. He looked at him, blushing, showing him his wet fingers and bringing them closer to his boyfriend’s mouth.

Saeyoung couldn’t stand it anymore. He grabbed Yoosung’s wrist and started to lick his fingers, putting the last one inside of his mouth and rolling his tongue around it while reclining towards Yoosung, who started to feel hot and dizzy. Saeyoung made him lay on the sofa, and Yoosung moved his hand closer to his mouth, opening it and taking out the tip of his tongue, panting. Saeyoung kissed him, rolling his tongue with his, unbuttoning Yoosung’s shirt, making him moan.

“I don’t know how far you want to go, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself if we go any further.”

Yoosung looked at him, his face all red and his eyes half-opened, panting.

“Saeyoung, I want you,” he moaned.

Saeyoung kissed him passionately, and finished unbuttoning his shirt. He took his hand to his crotch and started caressing it, making Yoosung groan. He took off his shirt and bit Yoosung’s neck, who embraced him with his legs and started scratching Saeyoung’s back, moaning louder, while he sucked his neck. He took off Yoosung’s trousers and his own and put his hand into Yoosung’s pants. He started to caress him under his underwear, which made him groan and tremble. Yoosung moved his arms to Saeyoung’s pants and started to take them off.

“I want to make you feel good too,” Yoosung asked.

Saeyoung helped him taking them off and reclined in the opposite side of the sofa, taking Yoosung by the whist and putting him on top of him. He put Yoosung’s hand on his crotch, trembling when he felt him put his fingers around it. He started moving his hand up and down it, slowly, looking at Saeyoung with an insecure look.

“Harder,” he asked.

Yoosung nodded, blushing, and obeyed, feeling hotter and more excited. Saeyoung started to moan, which made him go faster. He took Yoosung’s free hand, saying his name out loud in between his moans, and with the other hand moved Yoosung’s body down.

“Use your mouth,” he asked, groaning.

Yoosung licked the head, shyly, which make Saeyoung tremble. He put both hands in Yoosung’s head, grabbing his hair, which made him even more excited. He entered his mouth and Yoosung started sucking, without stopping his hand movement, just as Saeyoung did to him the first time. Saeyoung started to moan louder, yelling Yoosung’s name.

“Oh, God, Yoosung, I’m going to...” he moaned.

Yoosung’s hand moved faster until he started to feel how a liquid filled his mouth. He tried to swallow it, but it was too much and it started to go out through the corner of his mouth. He sat up and looked at Saeyoung. He was panting and had one arm on his eyes, his glasses on his forehead.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t swallow,” Yoosung said, embarrassed.

“Don’t apologise, it was perfect,” Saeyoung replied, grabbing his whist and making him approach him to embrace him. He started caressing his soft blond hair. “We’ll need a   
shower, though,” he chuckled.

Yoosung made a sound of protest.

“I told you I’m sorry.”

“And I told you it's fine,” Saeyoung laughed.

He incorporated and kissed him.

“It must taste awful!” Yoosung exclaimed, embarrassed.

“You think I taste awful?!” Saeyoung exclaimed, pretending being offended.

“That’s not what I mean! I liked it! I mean... well... you know...” he tried to explain himself, making Saeyoung laugh. “Don’t tease me!”

“Let’s go to the shower,” he resolved in a playful tone, going to the bathroom and taking Yoosung by the whist. He turned to face him. “I haven’t finished with you,” he winked.

Yoosung blushed, letting himself go, feeling excited again.


	11. Achievements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung stays alone at Saeyoung's with Saeran while Saeyoung is at the work interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here comes another chapter.
> 
> I know I've been missing for a while, but essays were killing me T^T I'm going to be busy until my classes finish, but I hope I will be able to upload once a week
> 
> Also! I changed the rating to mature because of the explicit sex scenes
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

“Sorry for waking you up so soon,” Saeyoung said, dressing up. “I need to go back home, cook for Saeran, go to talk to Jumin... Gosh... Yesterday my life was boring and today I have a lot to think about.”

“Don’t you think you’re overprotecting Saeran?” Yoosung asked.

“What do you mean?” he replied, surprised.

“I mean, is Saeran such a bad cook he can’t make his lunch for a day? And if he is, shouldn’t it be better if he learns to cook himself?”

“Mmmm... Maybe you’re right,” Saeyoung said. “I don’t know. But still, I don’t want him to feel I’m paying him less attention now that we’re together.”

“Why don’t you let me stay with him today?”

Saeyoung looked at Yoosung, surprised.

“I mean,” Yoosung continued, “it could be a good opportunity to get to know each other better and I can help him cooking and all that while you’re out.”

“It could be good, I guess?” Saeyoung considered for a moment. “Okay, let’s do that.”

Yoosung smiled. He was glad he could help Saeyoung both taking care of his brother and making him think about his relationship with him.

“Hi, Saeran!” said Yoosung, happily, when they arrived to Saeyoung’s home.

“Hi,” he replied from the sofa.

“Yoosung’s going to stay with you while I’m out, is that alright?” Saeyoung asked.

Saeran looked at him, surprised.

“I have to study during the morning, but we can have lunch together,” Yoosung said, approaching him. “Let’s have a good time, Saeran!”

He nodded.

“Well, I hope you get along well! See you later, guys!” Saeyoung exclaimed, leaving.

Yoosung waved goodbye at him.

“Do you want... something?” Saeran asked.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be studying until one of us start to get hungry,” he smiled.

Saeran didn’t know how to behave. He wasn’t used to having guests at home. At least, having guests and being alone with them. Nevertheless, Yoosung seemed quite calmed, which made him feel more comfortable and sure of himself.

But Yoosung wasn’t as calm as he looked. He was really nervous, for he didn’t want Saeran to think he was intruding in his privacy or something. He didn’t want to look neither too   
outgoing, nor too shy. It was really difficult, so he actually felt relieved when Saeran went to his room and left Yoosung study in the living-room. However, he looked at the clock almost every five minutes to make sure he didn’t miss lunch-time, and his phone to make sure Saeyoung hasn’t called. He was anxious, but eventually got to study for an hour with no interruptions.

Saeran entered the living-room with a bag of Honey Buddha Chips and a can of Doctor Pepper.

“You studying?” he asked.

“Oh, yes, I am,” Yoosung replied, surprised.

“Want some of these?” he said, offering him the snacks and drink. “I’ve not tried them myself, but my brother says they help him concentrate, so they may help you as well.”

“Thank you!” exclaimed Yoosung, smiling.

“It’s okay, we have a lot,” he replied, looking away from him.

Yoosung continued studying while eating and Saeran went back to his room.

“Saeran!” said Yoosung after some hours. “Want to have lunch?”

He nodded. The truth was that Saeran had started feeling hungry some time ago, but he didn’t want to disturb Yoosung.

“Let’s cook together!” Yoosung suggested.

They made a quick lunch. Saeran was quick learning. The meal that Yoosung took so much time learning how to cook, he learnt in five minutes.

“You have to cook to Saeyoung,” said Yoosung. “I know he usually eats pre-cooked food and that’s not good for you two.”

Saeran smiled. They had lunch together.

“I’m sorry my brother made you be my babysitter,” Saeran said suddenly, rolling his eyes, while washing the dishes.

“Eh? It’s not like that,” Yoosung answered. “In fact, I suggested it.” Saeran looked at him, surprised. “I thought that it could be a good chance to get to know you better,” Yoosung explained. “I hope I have not disturbed you,” he chuckled, shy.

Saeran realised now how nervous had Yoosung been about the situation too. He laughed.

“I didn’t have any plans anyway,” he answered.

Yoosung smiled.

“I’m glad it is so.”

They remained silent for a while.

“Saeyoung told me you were looking for a job. Why is that?”

Saeran looked at the dish between his hands.

“I don’t want to be a burden,” he said. “I’m living here for free even though I am as old as my bother and the right thing would be to contribute to the domestic economy together. Besides, I don’t plan to live with my brother the rest of my life.”

“I think he would love it, though,” Yoosung laughed.

“I think he would love it now, but everybody needs some privacy and eventually he would want to live...” Saeran looked at Yoosung, “well, with you.”

Yoosung blushed and look at the pot he was washing.

“And there’s someone I want to... change for, I guess,” Saeran said, scratching his head.

Yoosung looked at him, surprised.

“You like someone?”

“I guess.”

“Waaa! Does Saeyoung know?” he asked.

“He doesn’t,” Saeran replied. “So this is a secret.”

Yoosung smiled, his eyes sparkling.

“Sure! I won’t say anything,” he made a gesture as if he were locking his lips.

Saeran laughed.

“You’re funny.”

Yoosung blushed, surprised.

“Am I?” he asked, which made Saeran laugh more. “Don’t tease me!”

“I know now why mi brother likes you,” Saeran said, laughing.

Yoosung blushed, not sure whether he should see it as a compliment or not.

When Saeyoung arrived, Yoosung and Saeran were playing LOLOL.

“Hi! Did you have fun?” he asked.

“We’re having fun,” Yoosung replied.

“Saeran, you missed me?!” Saeyoung yelled, running to hug him.

“Don’t! We’re against a boss now!” Saeran exclaimed.

“My heart breaks! My two precious cinnamon rolls have substituted me for a game!”

Saeyoung looked at Yoosung. He was smiling and blushing, because of his words, most probably. He patted his head.

“Did you study?” he asked.

“Yep! I was super concentrated all the time.”

Saeyoung smiled.

“How was your talk with Jumin?” he asked.

Saeyoung went to sit in the sofa.

“Fine. We talked about the details and then went to have lunch with important people that needed to check if I was good for the job,” he unbuttoned a button of his shirt.  
Saeran and Yoosung logged out the game.

“I’m glad it went fine,” Saeran said, going to his room.

“He’s not going to hug me, is he?” Saeyoung asked, dramatically, lying in the sofa.

Yoosung laughed, going to him. Saeyoung opened his arms.

“Thought cuddles were forbidden in public spaces?” Yoosung said, scratching his neck and looking away from him.

“He’s not looking,” Saeyoung winked.

Yoosung took a glance at his back and looked back at Saeyoung, who was still prepared for a hug. He went to meet his embrace and hid his face in Saeyoung’s chest. Saeyoung kissed his head, laughing.

“We had a lot of fun today,” Yoosung said. “We talked a bit and play LOLOL.”

Saeyoung started to play with Yoosung’s hair, which make him sigh.

“I’m happy that’s the case.”

Yoosung looked at him, smiling.

“Me too.”

“My interview was really hard,” Saeyoung said. “I’m so tired of trying to be a normal human being in front of strangers,” he remarked, theatrically. Yoosung laughed. “It’s not sure that I’ll get the job,” Saeyoung confessed and Yoosung looked at him in surprise. “I mean, Jumin’s the one who has the lead, but he also have to convince these important people I mentioned before, including his father, and I don’t really have a curriculum to support me for obvious reasons,” he hesitated. “So maybe they won’t give me the job after all.”  
Yoosung sat at the edge of the sofa, looking at Saeyoung.

“Don’t say that!” he said. “I’m sure you did a good interview, and people only need five seconds to realise you’re super clever and the best one dealing with computers and information in the world!”

Saeyoung laughed and sat to embrace him.

“Seriously, I’m so glad I’m with you now.”

Yoosung startled, blushing. He caressed Saeyoung’s head, shyly.

“You always cheer me up,” Saeyoung said.

“I-I only say the truth!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Saeyoung eventually fell asleep on Yoosung’s lap while he read some messages of the RFA chat. Jumin had said that Saeyoung did well in the interview. Yoosung smiled. He had nothing to worry about, and there he was, getting anxious. He was really happy he could help his boyfriend calming down. Saeran entered the living-room and Yoosung put his finger in his lips to indicate him he should be quiet and pointed at the sleeping Saeyoung. Saeran rolled his eyes and put a blanket on his brother.  
Yoosung smiled.

“I don’t know who takes care of whom,” he said, chuckling.

Saeran looked away from him murmuring something about making tea.

Saeyoung woke up with the tone of his phone. It was Jumin. He looked at the phone half-sleep and when he realised who was calling looked at Yoosung, anxious. Yoosung nodded, reassuringly. He took the call and answered the phone, trying to control his voice. He smiled. He got the job.

“Yaaaaaaay! Who’s the best brother ever, Saeran?!” he yelled when he hung up.

Saeyoung trapped him and embraced him.

“Yeah, yeah, congrats, let me down!” he yelled.

Yoosung laughed and Saeyoung approached him and gave him a fast kiss, which made him startle. 

“I’m going to tell the others! Let’s go somewhere fun to celebrate it! Maybe we should go to the laser-tag?” he asked while tipping on his phone.

“We should go somewhere more elegant since it’s an important job!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“Buuuuh,” Saeyoung complained. “We could go to a cat café.”

“Zen in allergic!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“Parachuting!”

“What kind of celebration are you thinking of?” Saeran exclaimed.

Saeyoung laughed.

“Well, I don’t know what will the others want to do, but I’m taking you two to dinner now,” he laughed.

They went to a nice restaurant where Saeyoung made both Saeran and Yoosung embarrassed, but the three of them had a lot of fun. And every time Yoosung looked at his boyfriend’s brother, he knew they shared a secret, which made him feel closer to him.

They went back to Saeyoung’s home after diner to let Saeran there and then he drove Yoosung home. They wouldn’t stop talking on the way, they were so excited for all the things to come. Saeyoung would go the very next day to work and Yoosung insisted that he should call him to tell him how it went right after he finished. Saeyoung laughed.

“I wished you lived further away,” Saeyoung said when they arrived at Yoosung’s. “I was having fun.”

“We can stay in the car a bit more if you want to!” Yoosung exclaimed, blushing and grabbing Saeyoung’s hoodie.

Saeyoung smiled.

“What do you want to do to me in the car?” he asked, reclining towards Yoosung and arching his eyebrows.

Yoosung covered his face with his hands.

“I didn’t mean anything like that!”

“You want to chat only, then?” Saeyoung asked, grabbing Yoosung’s wrists and licking his neck.

Yoosung moaned.

“Is that your answer?” Saeyoung said, biting his neck, softly.

“Sa-Saeyoung...”

He moved back to look at Yoosung and took his chin to make him look at him and kissed him. Saeyoung put a hand on his crotch.

“Already?” he grinned.

Yoosung looked at him, all red.

“It’s your fault,” he complained.

“I should take the responsibility, then.”

He kissed Yoosung passionately and made him sit on his lap, with his back to Saeyoung. He put one hand into Yoosung’s t-shirt, caressing his nipple, and started to unbutton his trousers with the other while biting his neck.

Yoosung grabbed Saeyoung’s hair, moaning, while he put his hands into his pants and started caressing him, up and down.

“Saeyoung, we’re going to stain your car...” Yoosung said, panting.

“Shut up,” Saeyoung said, moving Yoosung’s face with his free hand to kiss him.

Saeyoung could feel Yoosung’s ass against his crotch, which was making him more and more excited. He pressed himself harder against Yoosung, which make him moan louder. Saeyoung started to move his hand faster, putting two fingers into Yoosung’s mouth (what did you think about? *pervert moon*) and he started to lick and suck them. He started to yell Saeyoung’s name while moaning louder and his body began to tense, starting to cum.

Saeyoung kissed him, grabbing a tissue to clean the mess.

“I told you”, Yoosung complained.

“You seemed to be enjoying it,” Saeyoung said with a smirk.

Yoosung turned to face him and embraced him, hiding his face in his neck, kissing it, and Saeyoung caressed his hair. Yoosung hugged him stronger.

“This is a good-luck embrace which will give you good luck for tomorrow,” he said.

Saeyoung laughed.

“How can you be so cute!” he exclaimed, hugging him.

Yoosung broke the embrace to look at him. His glasses reflected the dim light of the streetlamp but he could see his ember eyes, shinning. He kissed him.

“You’re cute too,” he told him.

Saeyoung smiled.

“You should go now, we both have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Yoosung said, embracing him again.

“Hey, hey, what’s up with you today?” he laughed, tenderly.

“I’m just... I’m really happy today” he replied, embarrassed. He moved back to face him. “Am I being annoying?”

Saeyoung opened his eyes, surprised.

“Of course not!” he exclaimed, embracing him. “I love it! I was just surprised!” he hugged him stronger. “I’m going to miss you too.”

He kissed his cheek and gave it a soft bite, making Yoosung laugh.

“Good luck tomorrow,” Yoosung said, getting off the car.

“Thank you, babe. I’ll call you,” Saeyoung replied.

Saeyoung drove back home, happy and excited for the next day.


	12. I do love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee is overwhelmed with work and can't being cold with MC, and screws it up.
> 
> Saeyoung, who is also overwhelmed with work, goes to Yoosung's home, but what is his surprise when he doesn't find him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promise, here comes the next chapter!
> 
> It has some Jaehee x MC because I won't get tired of these two, but there's also some Yooseven. They are the main characters after all! :3
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated ^^

“Jaehee,” MC said, in a wanton tone. “Come back to bed, Jaehee.”

“I can’t,” she sighed. “It would be really helpful if you stopped asking me to come back to bed every morning.”

Jaehee was more stressed than usual. Maybe it was due to the fact that she couldn’t help yielding to MC more frequently as the days went by with her girlfriend and her work ended up pilling up in her desk, which she eventually had to fix, or if she was simply on bad mood because she almost needed more time with MC, even more than what she asked. Besides, the fact that half of her works was related to cat projects didn’t help.

“Cheer up!” MC said, aware of Jaehee’s mood. “Cats projects are funnier after all.”

“I don’t consider them funny at all, MC, you know that. I wished you could empathise more with my situation.”

MC embraced her legs.

“I try to,” she said to herself. “Will you have more free time this weekend?”

“I told you I won’t.”

MC left herself fall in the bed again, her face towards the pillow. She said something unintelligible, in a complaining tone.

“I can’t even understand what you said,” Jaehee said, annoyed.

MC embraced the pillow. She suddenly stood up after some time in silence.

“I’m going home now,” she said, her eyes filled with tears.

She left Jaehee’s apartment, slamming the door. What was going on with her today? Jaehee thought, annoyed. She took her agenda to check the things she had to do today and saw that that weekend was MC’s birthday.

“Shit,” she said.

Saeyoung left soon to work. He spent almost half an hour repeating to Saeran the things they had in the fridge.

“I heard you the first time!” he yelled annoyed. “Just leave!” he exclaimed, pushing him to the door.

“A good-bye kiss to your loving brother?” Saeyoung said throwing kisses to the air.

“Just leave!”

He left.

Saeran sat on the sofa. Finally everything was quiet. He glanced at his phone and took it. He started reading the chat and found out that MC hadn’t logged in in all day, which was strange, for she was usually online. He dialled her number and looked at the screen, hesitating. He wanted to call her anyway, he thought, to see if she wanted to hang out that afternoon since Saeyoung would be out and Jaehee was always busy, but know he was indecisive. Maybe she hasn’t logged in because she was too busy and he would only annoy her. He decided to call her just in case. If she didn’t pick the call, he would guess she’s busy and wouldn’t call again. She picked up the phone.

“MC?”

“Saeran?” MC started to say something unintelligible with a teary tone.

“MC? You crying? Did something happen?”

She answered something.

“Ok, I’ll go and see you, just wait for me there.”

Saeran took the bus to MC’s apartment. Suddenly he realised that he wasn’t sure if she was there, so he asked her through a message. Asking her by phone would have been useless anyway if she kept crying like that.

He was a bit anxious on the bus. There were too many people, but he got a seat in the back, next to the window and put his headphones on to mitigate the sounds of their voices. He was about to give in and get down, but the sound of MC’s voice crying came back to his head and he resisted the temptation.

Finally the bus got to his stop. He got off and went to MC’s apartment. He knocked her door and a teary MC opened it.

“Saeran?”

“Shouldn’t you ask who’s there before opening the door?” he said.

She suddenly hugged him, which made him startle and blush.

“Jaehee is so silly!” she exclaimed.

He got to sit her on the sofa and, after searching the tools, made some tea for both of them. He sat next to her, and she started telling him what happened in the morning.

“And we haven’t gone in a proper date for months, so I thought that my birthday could be a good occasion,” she said. “But she kept on being cold with me. I know she’s stressed, but I also have a limit. I feel I’m always left behind,” she confessed, drying her tears with the sleeve of her jumper.

Saeran gave her a tissue.

“Thank you,” she blew her nose, loudly. “Am I being too irrational?” she asked, looking at Saeran with teary eyes.

Saeran blushed and looked away.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know much about relationships and didn’t want to mess things up more than they were.

“She called me this morning,” MC said, taking her phone. “Like ten times or so. She must have remembered my birthday, but I didn’t pick up, I was too angry.”

“Maybe you should have?”

“You think?” MC eyes started to water again.

“Oh, don’t cry,” he said, bringing a tissue to her nose. “You’re like a baby.”

“I’m not a baby,” MC complained, looking away from him.

Saeran looked at her, blushing.

“Why don’t you call her?” he suggested.

“I know that at this time she must be at the office and it’s not good to call her there. Besides,” he made the tips or her two forefingers meet, “I think I want her to be a bit worried.   
Am I being too mean?”

Saeran laughed at the idea MC had of being “mean”.

“Yes, you are,” he laughed.

MC frowned.

“You should say I’m not.”

She took her phone, annoyed, and started to write something. She showed it to Saeran.

Jaehee, I’m sorry for ignoring your calls, I was too angry. Call me when you have some time.

“You happy?” she said.

He petted MC’s head.

“You happy?” he replied.

MC looked away from him and smiled.

“A bit happier.”

Her phone rang.

“Jaehee?” MC took the phone.

“MC, I am so sorry,” she said. “I completely forgot. I swear I will compensate for that. I’ll make sure I have some time this weekend to take you wherever you want to, the whole   
weekend, I swear.”

Her voice was only a whisper and MC noticed it was starting to shake.

“Jaehee, I love you,” she said, and started crying again.

Saeran took more tissues, alarmed.

“MC, are you crying? Oh, my God, don’t cry. What should I do now? Eeh... I love you too, okay, and I’ll be with you this weekend, so don’t cry. Please?”

“I’m really happy,” MC yelled, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose.

Jaehee and Saeran sighed.

“I skipped from the office to talk to you, so I have to go now, okay? But I’ll call you later.”

MC nodded.

“She can’t even see you,” Saeran told her.

“Oh! Yes! Call me later!” MC exclaimed.

They hung up.

“Thank you,” said MC to Saeran.

Saeran looked at her, surprised.

“I did nothing.”

“I texted her thanks to you, so we made up thanks to you. So thank you.”

Saeran felt a bitter-sweet emotion.

“It’s okay.”

Saeran left after having lunch with her and went back home.

Saeyoung felt tired after work. He didn’t really had to make a great effort to get used to the facilities of the office and his work wasn’t as difficult as the one he had to do before, but he used to have more liberties. It was easier working from home, with his own schedule, than going to an office all day. It was actually better for him, he thought since he moved around and all that, but that didn’t made it less annoying. He called Yoosung as promised.

“Ex-agent 707, current mundane worker speaking!” Saeyoung said when Yoosung picked up.

“Hi, Saeyoung how was work?” he asked.

“Hey, you don’t sound too cheerful. It’s anything the matter?” Saeyoung asked, worried.

“I failed the Geography test I studied so hard for,” he sighed. “I can make it up in the next exam, I guess, but I really thought I had passed this one.”

“I’m sure it will be alright!” Saeyoung exclaimed. “Mmmm... want me to come over?”

“Oh, no, it’s alright! I’m sure you’re tired!” Yoosung replied.

Saeyoung changed his way, heading to Yoosung’s home.

“Okay, I’m in the car, so I have to hang up, call you later!”

“Ugh? Saey...?!”

He hung up.

A quarter of an hour later, he arrived to Yoosung’s home. He knocked at the door and it opened. He was about to lean forward and kiss his boyfriend, when he saw a strange girl has answered the door.

“Are you Yoosung’s friend?” she asked, in an innocent tone.

What did she mean by friend? Saeyoung thought. And what the hell was she doing there? And who the hell was she?

“You are...?” he said, too tired to hide he was annoyed.

The girl frowned.

“I’m Anna, Yoosung’s classmate.”

“Anna, who’s at the door”, Yoosung’s voice yelled.

“It’s a red-haired guy!” she replied.

Saeyoung heard the sound of a chair being moved and falling.

“Ouch! I-I’m going!”

He saw Yoosung going out of his room at all speed, rushing to the door, his eyes watery.

“Saeyoung! What are you doing here? Come in! Anna, this is Saeyoung, Saeyoung, this is Anna, a classmate.”

They shook hands, uncomfortable. Yoosung was limping.

“Did you just hurt your foot?” Anna asked.

“A bit,” Yoosung laughed.

“Oh, you’re so clumsy!” the girl laughed.

Saeyoung looked away from them, feeling more and more annoyed. What was this happy atmosphere? And what on earth was he doing with a girl in his room?

“I see you’re feeling better now,” Saeyoung said.

“Yes, Anna has been helping me checking the answers I got wrong. She’s really clever!”

“You flatter me!” she said, clearly happy at the compliment.

Why did they have to flirt in front of him? Saeyoung thought.

“Anyway, now that your friend has arrived, I’m going to make some tea,” Anna said.

“That’s great, I’m going to turn off my computer,” Yoosung answered.

Why on earth was she so familiarised with Yoosung’s home as to make tea on her own? And why wouldn’t she stop calling him Yoosung’s “friend”?

Saeyoung followed Yoosung to his room. He closed to door behind him, and took Yoosung by his wrist, putting him against the wall.

“Saeyoung, wha...?”

He interrupted Yoosung’s question, kissing him toughly, holding his chin so that he couldn’t turn his face. He forced his tongue into Yoosung’s mouth, rolling it with his. Yoosung moaned in a complaining tone. Saeyoung moved to bite his neck.

“What are you doing?” Yoosung whispered, panting.

Saeyoung bit him harder, which made him groan with pain, but also pleasure.

“I’m making sure you don’t forget who your boyfriend is,” he said, staring at Yoosung with a look he had never seen before in him.

Saeyoung was too tired to repress his instincts. He put his hands in Yoosung’s cheeks and started kissing him again. Yoosung started to push him away, but he was feeling hot and dizzy, and ended up, grabbing Saeyoung’s shirt, trying not to moan too loudly. Saeyoung started to feel excited at Yoosung yielding to him. He pressed his crotch against Yoosung’s, which made him groan. He was about to unbutton Yoosung’s trousers when they heard Anna’s voice from the kitchen.

“The tea is ready!” she yelled.

“Fuck,” Saeyoung said.

Yoosung looked at him, his face all red and his eyes teary, still surprised at Saeyoung’s sudden attack. His legs were shaking a bit. Saeyoung started to feel a bit guilty, but he couldn’t deny he had enjoyed it.

They went to the living room where Anna was sitting enjoying her tea.

“What’s up?” she said, looking at them strangely.

Saeyoung realised Yoosung was all red and he mustn’t have looked much more calmed.

“Nothing,” Yoosung said, annoyed, sitting and taking his tea.

They had some small talk and finished the tea.

“Yoosung, we should go back to work,” she said, looking significantly at Saeyoung.

Saeyoung felt annoyed again.

“I’m going home,” he said. “Have a good evening.

Yoosung was going to say something when Saeyoung left the house.

He rushed to his car and sat there, covering his eyes with his arm, lifting up his glasses, and feeling all the tiredness of the day and the frustration of the last two hours starting to fill his brain. He felt rejected. He tried to say to himself that that was absurd, trying to recall the images of the other day, how loving Yoosung was sitting in that very car, complaining because he was going to miss him, but his brain wouldn’t work out as he should and the only thing he would think about was that stupid girl. He also regretted what happened in Yoosung’s room. He looked so uncomfortable when they went out. He didn’t mean that. He didn’t mean anything, he was just disappointed at how the things had turned up and did that stupid thing. He felt how the tears started filling his eyes. How could he be so pathetic?

Suddenly, he heard some knocks on the car window. He adjusted his glasses and saw Yoosung, staring at him with a worried look. He unfastened his seatbelt and opened the door.

“Saeyoung!” Yoosung said, jumping into the car, embracing Saeyoung, which made them fall in the passenger seat. “Are you crying? What happened today?”

Yoosung moved back to see him. Saeyoung looked at him, surprised, his eyes and cheeks red. He tried to say something, but just couldn’t put his thoughts in order and ended up opening his mouth and closing it again, which made Yoosung worry even more.

“You can tell me!” he exclaimed.

“I wanted to see you,” Saeyoung started. “And that girl opened the door and,” he looked away from Yoosung, “well, she wouldn’t stop repeating I was your friend, and then I did   
those things to you,” Yoosung blushed, “and made you feel uncomfortable, and then I felt I bothering you two, and so...”

“What?” Yoosung interrupted. “No! You weren’t bothering us!! Don’t say that! You were jealous of Anna?” he exclaimed.

Saeyoung looked at him, surprised, blushing.

“I guess?”

“Why?!”

“You were alone in your house, in your room, and she looked close to you and didn’t even seem to know about me.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I love you so that you don’t get jealous never ever again!”

Saeyoung, widened his eyes in surprise and Yoosung kissed him.

“I love you,” he said, kissing him again. “I love you.”

He started to kiss him, repeating that same phrase. He put his forehead in his and looked at him in the eyes.

“Is it clear now?” he asked.

Saeyoung didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know what he felt. He embraced Yoosung with all the strength he had left.

“I love you,” he said.

Yoosung grabbed his shirt.

“You worried me,” he confessed, holding back tears.

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t tell me how your day at work was, so I thought something happened.”

“It was fine, perfectly fine, but I’m a bit tired,” he acknowledged.

Yoosung rubbed his face against Saeyoung’s chest.

“That explains everything,” he said. “You know? Anna thought you were rude and that you had told me something weird in my room and that’s why she looked so cold with you, but I told him you are my boyfriend and she understood. She’s actually left already.”

Saeyoung felt a bit guilty.

“I’m sorry.”

Yoosung shook his head.

“It’s okay. And I...” he hesitated for a second, “I actually... liked what happened in my room,” he pressed his face against Saeyoung’s chest. “If I looked annoyed it was because we were interrupted.”

Saeyoung laughed.

“I can’t believe I worried about nothing,” he sighed.

Yoosung laughed.

“You usually do, actually.”

“Haa? You dare teasing me?”

He started to tickle him.

“I know all your sensitive points, so don’t you dare,” Saeyoung said.

Yoosung couldn’t stop laughing.

“Stop it! It tickles! Stop it!”

He bit Saeyoung’s chest.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he laughed.

He took Yoosung’s chin and lifted it to kiss him.

“I’m sorry I made a fuss,” he said.

“It’s okay, but get some rest,” Yoosung answered. “Besides, Saeran must be worried that you’re not home yet.”

“That’s right,” Saeyoung replied, yawning.

“Will you be alright?” Yoosung said, worried.

“It’s perfectly fine, it should only take me half an hour.”

Yoosung looked away from him.

“So you don’t want to stay the night?”

Saeyoung looked at him, feeling tempted, but he was afraid Saeran would resent being left alone all day.

“I’d love to, but I should go back with Saeran,” he sighed.

“Oh, that’s right,” Yoosung answered, with a disappointed smile.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I’ll stay the next time, I promise.”

Yoosung smiled.

MC went back to Jaehee’s apartment. 

When she opened the door and MC stepped in, Jaehee took the opportunity and hugged her from behind.

“I’m really sorry about what happened today.”

“I told you it’s fine!” MC laughed, happy.

She looked at the table and saw it fool of delicious food.

“Wow, what’s that?” she exclaimed.

“I would have liked to prepare it myself, but I didn’t have the time, so I called that restaurant you liked and... well, there it is. I would have liked to cook it, though...”

“It’s perfect!” MC exclaimed, facing Jaehee and hugging her.

“MC, can you sit down a second before starting to eat?”

MC nodded, sitting on the sofa. She realised then that Jaehee was wearing a black dress she had never seen before.

“Why did you dress up?” she laughed.

“You don’t like it?” she said, blushing. “Is it too much?”

MC held a nosebleed.

“You are beautiful,” she said.

Jaehee blushed.

“You know, I wanted to tell you,” she said seating next to her and taking her hands, “after what happened today I realised I am such a terrible girlfriend...”

“Don’t say that! You already do more than what is humanly possible and...”

“Please, let me finish”, Jaehee said. MC obeyed. “I’m... not the perfect girlfriend you deserved,” she rectified. “And I really could feel for the first time I was losing you. I was so scared,” she confessed, holding her hands stronger. “But, when I received your message... when I called you again and you told me you love me... I’ve never been happier, that’s why... I never want to let you go, never. I don’t usually take sudden decisions, but...” she let go MC hands and kneeled. MC widened her eyes and covered her mouths with her hands when she saw Jaehee taking a small black box from under the sofa. “MC, can I be so selfish as to ask you to marry me?” she said, opening the box and showing a beautiful silver ring.

“Oh, my,” MC’s eyes started to fill with tears. “Oh, yes! Yes! I’ll marry you! Yes!” she exclaimed, kneeling in front of Jaehee and hugging her.

They kissed passionately and Jaehee put the ring in her finger.

“It looks so beautiful in you,” she said, her eyes filling with tears as well.

They laughed together and embraced again.

“I’m so happy,” MC laughed.

“I have some other thing to show you,” Jaehee said visibly excited, standing up and taking MC by the hand.

“What? I don’t deserve all this,” MC laughed.

“You deserve everything,” she replied. “This was actually going to be your birthday present, I thought about it before we argued, but I just couldn’t wait to the weekend to give it to you, and after what happened today I decided I would do it now.”

MC laughed. She was so happy. It was not like Jaehee to be so impatient and impulsive, which made her much more curious about what it could be.

Jaehee opened the door of her room and MC entered. On the bed there was what looked like a black and white tiny fur-ball, breathing quietly, with a red ribbon. MC widened her   
eyes and looked at Jaehee, amazed.

“Is that...?”

Jaehee nodded. MC approached the bed and took the cutest kitten she had ever seen in her arms, holding back tears.

“I told you I never would have a cat, but you seemed to like them so much... I saw you while you played with Elizabeth the 3rd when she was here and I thought you looked so happy and adorable. You even tidied the fur... So I just... got this one for you.”

MC started to cry.

“Today is the happiest day of my life!” she exclaimed.

Jaehee went to the bed and embraced her, and started to kiss her.

“I hope we can make more happy days like this together.”

MC was sure about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you like how this is going.
> 
> Deadlines are approaching, but I hope I can continue the weekly upload.
> 
> I also hope you liked my oc, Anna. I didn't show much about her, but I have some plans in mind for her hehe
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	13. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran hangs out with MC and decides to confess his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!
> 
> It's been a while since I uploaded a new chapter, but I've been quite busy with deadlines.
> 
> Ironically enough, I expect to have more spare time to write during the exams week, so I expect to go back to the weekly uploads. Also, this chapter is somehow shorter than the rest, so expect another one sooner than later!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading <3

MC woke up and found herself alone in the bed.

“Jaehee?” she called her, rubbing her eyes.

She heard a mew.

“Good morning, cutie,” she greeted the kitten, taking it.

She looked at the ring of her finger and blushed, smiling. Should she buy one for Jaehee? She thought.

She went to the living-room and found a note written by Jaehee in which she told her she had gone to the office earlier to have the weekend free. Her phone started ringing.

“Hi?” she answered.

“Mmmm... it’s me,” Saeran said.

“Oh, good morning, Saeran. Did you have breakfast?” she asked, sitting on the sofa and petting her cat.

“I did, what about you?”

“I’m going to eat it now.”

“I was wondering if you would like to hang out today?” Saeran asked, after a pause.

“Sure,” she replied, happy.

Jaehee and she had agreed they shouldn’t tell anyone about their engagement yet. They would announce it at the next party, but it would be difficult for MC to conceal it from Saeran. They got along really well and used to hang out with him more often than with the others members of the RFA.

She had breakfast and got ready to go to the mall.

Saeran realised when he saw her she looked prettier than ever. She looked more radiant, happier.

“Did everything went alright with Jaehee last night?” he asked.

MC blushed and nodded.

“Something happened?” Saeran asked, suspicious.

“Oh, she gave me a birthday present!” she laughed.

“Already?”

“She just couldn’t wait,” she replied, happily.

Saeran thought that was too strange. Normally, MC would have told him by the phone, excited and being noisy, but she didn’t even say anything when she saw him.

“You liked it?” he asked.

“I did! He’s so fluffy and cute!”

“He?” Saeran asked, confused.

MC looked at him, blushing.

“Don’t tell anyone!” she exclaimed. “She gave me a cat! She could be in trouble if Jumin found out we’re keeping a male cat, so that’s why!”

He chuckled.

“I see.”

“Aaaaah! Jaehee is going to get so mad at me!”

“She doesn’t have to know you told me,” Saeran said, somehow annoyed.

“She will find out, she can always reads all my expressions,” she sighed.

Saeran thought he could read them too. In fact, MC was so easy to read to anybody, it was almost magic.

Suddenly Saeran realised MC had a ring he had never seen her with before. It was an elegant silver ring, too elegant actually to wear on a casual occasion. Then he realised. Maybe something more had happened that night. And maybe that was his last time of telling her what he’d been wanting to tell her all this time but he never was brave enough to say.  
He stopped walking.

“Saeran?” MC asked, looking at him, confused.

“MC, there’s... something, I need to tell you,” he scratched his head and looked away from her. “God, this is so annoying... I’m going to tell you only once, so listen,” he looked at her. “I don’t know if you know it, but I’m looking for a job. I’m also going out more often, I’m getting used to people on the streets, on the bus... I’m overcoming my past, and all those things are... I do them... because of you,” MC’s eyes widened in surprise. “I-I like you, MC. I like you since the moment you apologised for offending me and told me you considered me your friend. I know you love someone else, but that cannot stop what I feel for you!” he exclaimed. “I want to be with you, so if there’s a chance you feel the same... why don’t you think about it?”

MC took her hands to her chest, blushing with a sad look.

“Saeran... I feel grateful for your feelings, but, as you said before, I’m in love with someone else,” she smiled, sadly. “I think you’re great, but this person loves me as I love her, I just cannot put my eyes on anyone else. I’m sorry, Saeran.”

Saeran looked at the floor and smiled sadly.

“Oh, I was rejected.”

MC gave him a sad smile.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone to love who loves you back soon, and that person would be better for you than I.”

“Thank you,” he said, not really comforted.

They parted different ways.

Saeyoung arrived home in the early evening.

“Where is my favourite brother?!” he exclaimed.

Saeran was not in the mood to answer him he had only a bother. He wasn’t even in the living room. He had spent all the afternoon lying on his bed, thinking himself an idiot and mentally punishing himself for confessing. Saeyoung entered the room and found him in that state.

“Did something happen?” he asked, half worried, half surprised.

He looked at him with an annoyed look and put his arms on his eyes.

“I was rejected.”

“Eh? By... whom?”

Saeran told him the whole story.

“So... you confessed to MC. Wow, that was brave.”

“Don’t tease me,” Saeran sighed.

“No, I really mean it,” Saeyoung said, serious. “I think you were brave to confess even though you knew she loved someone else.”

“I think I was stupid.”

“A bit,” Saeyoung said, lying next to him and embracing him. “But it’s good to do stupid things once in a while,” he said, smiling.

Saeran’s eyes began to tear.

“You think we’ll be friends again?” Saeran asked.

“Of course you will,” Saeyoung replied, caressing his hair. “MC is really impulsive, so probably if she sees you act normal with her, she’ll act as usual with you. Besides, I think she was right, you’ll move on and find someone else eventually and then things will normalise.”

“I don’t know if I want to forget this feeling,” Saeran confessed, his tears starting to fall down his cheeks. “It’s the first time I’m attached to someone else than you.”

Saeyoung was moved. It was the first time since they were little that Saeran acknowledged he loved him.

“You can be attached to her, but as a friend. It will be less painful for you, and it will be a new beautiful feeling as well, and, as I told you before, you will fall in love again.”

Saeran sobbed.

“Can we stay like this a bit longer?” he asked.

Saeyoung hugged him tighter.

“As much as you want to.”


	14. Stay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung has some problems at home and has to spend the day at Saeyoung's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here comes a new chapter earlier than usual!
> 
> I must warn you that this chapter has some sexual content and angst towards the end, but I hope you like it!!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

Saeyoung woke up with his ringtone.

“Hi,” he said, half asleep.

He glanced at the clock. It was 5 in the morning. Who would call at that time? He thought.

“Um, Saeyoung? Sorry for waking you up,” Yoosung said at the other side of the phone.

Saeyoung sat up and cleared his voice.

“It’s fine. Is anything the matter?” he asked.

“Mmmm... You see, there was a problem with the building work next to my house and apparently the electric current will not be working today, so I can’t even cook. So I was wondering...”

“Come over! I’ll make breakfast for you,” Saeyoung interrupted him.

Yoosung chuckled. Saeyoung was really excited. He couldn’t call Yoosung the day before and with a little bit of luck he would have to stay the night, even though it was against Saeran’s norms.

“Saeran, good morning!” he said, in a happy tone.

Saeran put his pillow on his head.

“Get lost.”

“Yoosung is coming now because he is homeless!!”

“The heck are you talking about?”

Saeyoung opened the door when Yoosung knocked. He had put on his maid suit.

“Welcome home, master!” he said, winking.

“What are you doing?” Yoosung asked, flustered.

“Kill him” Saeran said from the couch.

“Good morning, Saeran!” Yoosung said in a sympathetic tone, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Why do you greet him more nicely than me?” Saeyoung asked in a dramatic tone.

“Y-you don’t have to go to work?” Yoosung asked.

Saeyoung glanced at the clock.

“Fuck! I’ll never get used to having a fixed schedule,” he exclaimed, taking off his wig.

Yoosung laughed.

“Sorry for the intrusion Saeran. I’ll have breakfast and go to school, but I’m afraid I’ll probably have to come back this evening.”

“It’s alright,” he replied.

“You can stay forever!” Saeyoung yelled from his room.

Yoosung laughed.

Saeyoung came back from work in the late afternoon. He found Yoosung at Saeran’s door.

“Saeyoung,” he said, tears filling his eyes. “What can I do?”

“What happened?” Saeyoung asked, surprised and worried.

“He didn’t have breakfast and he said he won’t have lunch.”

“I’m not hungry!” Saeran yelled from the other side of the door.

Saeyoung smiled.

“Saeran,” he said knocking at his door.

“Is he sick?” Yoosung asked.

“He was rejected,” Saeyoung whispered, smiling.

“And you happy about that?”

Saeyoung laughed.

“Saeran, let’s eat something,” silence. “I brought ice cream!”

The door opened a bit and Saeran’s eyes appeared behind it. He looked at the bag Saeyoung carried and took it. He looked inside. It was strawberry ice cream. He went out to the   
kitchen, took a spoon and started eating it in the sofa. Saeyoung smiled.

Yoosung went back to his homework, somehow more relieved but worried about the twins’ diet. He sat on the floor in front of the sofa and started reading a book, comparing it with the content of his notes.

Saeyoung sat behind him. He stared at Yoosung’s hair. It was so soft and nice to touch. He curled a lock with his finger. Surprisingly, Yoosung didn’t say anything. Was he so concentrated? He had an idea.

He stood up and went to his wardrobe where he had all his wigs. He took some rubber bands and went back to the living-room, returning to his seat. He tied Yoosung’s hair in a ponytail. God, he was so cute. He started to try all sort of hairstyles in him, and no matter what he did, Yoosung always looked cute. Saeyoung chuckled. He had made a mess of Yoosung’s hair. Saeran was looking at them, amused, eating his ice cream. He finished it and went to his room again. Saeyoung looked at the time. It was actually time to start making some dinner. He took his hands off Yoosung’s hair and stood up when he felt Yoosung grabbing his hoodie.

“Don’t stop,” he asked, looking at his homework, blushing.

Yoosung was just too cute.

They cooked dinner together and Saeran decided to join them even if it was only to try Yoosung’s food.

“What do you want to do when you finish your studies?” Saeran asked.

“Oh,” Yoosung replied, happy that Saeran was the one initiating the conversation. “I actually want to become a vet!”

“A vet? Why is that?”

“Well, you know, my cousin Rika had a puppy who died. She was so sad about that. She thought it was her fault because she decided not to have her operate on her eyes, and she ended up being run over a car. I decided then that I would become a vet to save animals so that people don’t get depressed as Rika did.”

Saeran startled when he heard about Rika. He became tense and looked at his plate, shaking his hand.

“Saeran, are you okay?” Yoosung said, worried.

Saeyoung stood up and took Saeran by the hand.

“I think he needs some rest,” he said, and took him to his room, coming back some minutes later. “He hasn’t been sleeping well after he was rejected,” he said, smiling nervously.

“Oh, makes sense,” Yoosung replied.

They finished dinner and washed the dishes. When they finished, they went to Saeyoung’s room.

“I’ve something for you!” said Yoosung, searching in his backpack. “Here it is. Turn around.”

Saeyoung obeyed, amused, and felt how Yoosung put something on his head.

“I knew it! It looks so good on you!” he laughed.

Saeyoung looked at himself in the mirror. It was a black hat with cat ears. Saeyoung touched the top of the ears, surprised. He definitely looked good in it, but it would have never occurred to him cute things like these would suit him.

“You like it?” Yoosung asked, excited.

“It’s really cute,” Saeyoung said, surprised. “Oh, but you didn’t have to...” he exclaimed.

“It’s okay, I did it because I wanted to see you wearing it,” he smiled.

Saeyoung blushed.

“I’d have never thought something like this would suit me.”

“Why not? You’re so cute.”

Saeyoung blushed again. Yoosung realised what he had just said and blushed too.

“Well, you know, I think...”

Saeyoung interrupted him with a kiss. Yoosung laughed.

“You see?”

Yoosung prepared his things to leave.

“Don’t leave,” Saeyoung asked in a wanton tone.

“But I don’t need to stay anymore,” Yoosung laughed.

“But you don’t need to leave either,” Saeyoung insisted.

“I don’t want to bother Saeran,” he replied.

“But your apartment is full of cockroaches now!” Saeyoung exclaimed.

“What?!”

“Apparently, they took advantage of the electric current not working and got out of their hiding place, thousands of them! Filling all the corridors and room of all the apartments of your building!”

“What?! That cannot be! How you know!”

“Oh, it’s in the news!”

“What? You serious?! Oh my God! Saeyoung what can I do?! I’m scared of cockroaches,” he said, tears starting to fill his eyes.

“Come here, babe,” he said, embracing him. “You’ll be okay if you stay here. I won’t let those cockroaches touch you.”

“Saeyoung...” Yoosung called him, sobbing.

“He’s deceiving you,” Saeran exclaimed from the door. “Gosh, how could you fall for that?”

Yoosung broke the embrace.

“Saeyoung!” he exclaimed, annoyed.

“Tehe!”

“Don’t try to be cute now!” Yoosung exclaimed. “I’m leaving!”

“Don’t leave!!” Saeyoung yelled.

“Don’t be a baby!” Yoosung replied.

“Oh, God, shut up!” Saeran yelled louder than them.

They looked at him, surprised and embarrassed.

“How can you two be so noisy?” Saeran said, turning to go. “Yoosung, I think if you don’t stay, my bother will make a big fuss, so...” he turned to look at him. “Just don’t worry about me. I’m fine if you stay tonight.”

Yoosung looked at him, surprised, blushing.

“Thanks!” he exclaimed before Saeran left.

“Yey!” Saeyoung exclaimed, hugging Yoosung and throwing him to the bed. “I’ll have a pyjama party with Yoosung!”

Yoosung laughed.

Saeyoung jumped out of the bed and closed the door. He rushed back to bed and started kissing and embracing Yoosung.

“Saey...” he exclaimed, surprised, but Saeyoung kissed him before he could say anything.

Yoosung closed his eyes and returned the kiss, embracing his boyfriend with his arms and legs. Saeyoung got rid of Yoosung’s t-shirt and put him facing the bed, embracing him from behind. He bit his shoulder, and Yoosung bit the pillow to repress a moan.

“I feel so impatient right now. I’ve been wanting you all day,” he whispered in Yoosung’s ear, licking it.

Saeyoung got rid of his and Yoosung’s clothes in a second.

“Saeyoung...” Yoosung whispered, moaning. “Let me touch you,” he asked, which made Saeyoung get more excited.

He wouldn’t turn Yoosung to face him, though. He rubbed his crotch in his ass and started touching him.

“Do you like how it feels?”

Yoosung nodded, repressing his moans, grabbing the pillow. He finally left Yoosung turn around to face him, but didn’t stop touching him. Yoosung covered his face with the pillow, biting it.

“I can’t see you if you do that,” Saeyoung complained, taking it.

Yoosung covered his mouth with both hands, closing his eyes, trying hard to suppress a groan. Saeyoung leaned towards him.

“Bite me instead.”

Yoosung hug him and started biting and sucking him between the neck and the shoulder, which made Saeyoung groan lowly, moving his hand faster. Yoosung tensed and dug his nails in Saeyoung’s back, biting him harder while he cum.

He let himself fall on the bed, panting, looking at Saeyoung almost terrified when he saw the mark he had left in his neck. Saeyoung took him by the wrist, sitting him up him, and kissed him.

“You marked me,” he grinned.

“I’m sorry...” Yoosung started to apologise when Saeyoung started kissing him and took his hand to his crotch.

“You’ll have to compensate me for that.”

Yoosung blushed, grabbing it, and started to caress it up and down. Saeyoung bit his lower lip, grabbing Yoosung’s hair with one hand and embracing him with the other. Yoosung started kissing him, rolling his tongue in his, embracing his with his free arm. He broke the kiss and licked Saeyoung’s neck, making him tremble.

“You can also bit me if you want to,” Yoosung said, looking at him, blushing.

“You sure?” Saeyoung asked, panting.

Yoosung nodded.

He bit him between his neck and his shoulder, as Yoosung did, first softly not to hurt him, but Yoosung left go of a low moan and embraced him tighter, moving his hand faster, with made Saeyoung want to moan louder, so he bit Yoosung harder. Yoosung started to tremble. His neck hurt, but he also felt a strange kind of pleasure which make him get more excited. He grabbed Saeyoung harder, moving his hand faster, almost desperate to make him feel more pleasure. Saeyoung grabbed Yoosung’s hair harder, starting to cum. They let themselves fall on the bed, hugging and kissing.

Saeyoung caressed Yoosung’s neck, where he had left a mark.

“Did it hurt?” he asked worried.

“A little,” Yoosung confessed. “But I liked it,” he added quickly, not to make his boyfriend worry.

“You’re an M,” he laughed.

Yoosung looked at him confused, but decided not to ask. A man? he thought.

Soon enough, Yoosung fell asleep. Saeyoung observed him breathing peacefully, with his mouth a bit open and his cheeks red. He caressed his lips, thinking about the conversation they had before in which he mentioned Rika. He should tell Yoosung the truth eventually. Not only him, everybody in the RFA should know, but especially Yoosung, who was emotionally involved with her.

Saeyoung woke up sweating and gasping for breath. It was a nightmare, he thought, but he could still smell the blood, sticking to his clothes, hearing his brother’s screams and seeing Rika’s crazed and horrified face. It was more than a nightmare: it was a memory.

He sat in the edge of his bed, repressing a scream. He had to calm down, he thought. It was only a dream.

“Saeyoung?” Yoosung’s voice said behind him.

That made him startle, and he started to get more and more sick.

He rushed to the bathroom just in time to vomit in the W.C. The coldness made him feel better first, but he soon started shivering. His sweat was starting to dry on his forehead and back, making him feel even colder, but he couldn’t find the strength to stand up. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He felt something warm in his back. It was his hoodie. He turned around and saw Yoosung kneeled behind him, with a worried look in his face.

“Saeyoung, are you okay?”

Saeyoung hugged him.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” he said, trembling, getting anxious again.

“What are you talking about? You’re sick. You need to rest,” he scolded him.

He helped him to stand up and took him back to bed after he washed his mouth to get rid of the flavour of the sick.

Yoosung embraced his head, caressing his hair, and Saeyoung started to feel calmer.

“I have to tell you something... about Rika.”

Yoosung froze.

“I can wait,” he said after a silence.

Saeyoung looked at him, surprised. He could see his anxious look and watery eyes. Yoosung was probably dying to know about his dear cousin, but at that moment he had decided to wait until Saeyoung felt better. Saeyoung could notice the great effort Yoosung was making not to ask hundreds of questions or urge him to talk, and to repress his tears. His hands, nevertheless, were shaking a bit.

Saeyoung hid his face in his chest, starting to cry.

“I don’t deserve all this.”

Yoosung hugged him tighter.

“You deserve this and more,” he replied crying as well. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it! I'll try to upload next week, so please look forward to it, next chapter will have some well-deserved fluff and also some Jaehee x Mc ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all the kudos <3


	15. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee notices MC looks weird and decides to convince her to tell what's on her mind.
> 
> In the mean time, Saeyoung wakes up sick and is taken care of by Yoosung and Saeran. Nevertheless, he decides they should tell Yoosung the truth about Rika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 4 in the morning now and I can't sleep (blame on the coffee), so I decided to post a new chapter!
> 
> There are recollections of cases of mistreatment in this chapter, and it turns somehow angsty, but I promise things will get better!!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated <3

Jaehee looked at MC, annoyed. She had been acting strange since the day before, but she hadn’t said a thing, waiting for her to talk about it on her own accord.

“What is it?” she finally said, putting down her knife and fork and crossing her arms.

MC startled.

“Eh?”

“You have the guilty look,” Jaehee said. “Every time you feel guilty about something, you look at me out of the corner of your eye, startle and look down again.”

MC didn’t even know it herself.

“Eeeeh... Saeran found out about the cat,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

Jaehee sighed.

“And?”

“What do you mean?” MC asked.

“There’s something more,” Jaehee replied, staring at her.

MC looked down.

“I don’t know if I should tell you,” she finally confessed, biting her lower lip.

Jaehee startled, surprised. 

“What? Why not?”

“It’s not only my secret.”

“But it is affecting you,” she replied, taking MC’s hand. “Shouldn’t I know if it’s something you feel bad about?”

MC shook her head.

“I’m sorry,” she said, standing up and taking her empty dish to the kitchen.

MC woke up and found herself alone at their room. She glanced at her phone. It was 3 a.m. She got out of the bed and went to the living-room, where she found Jaehee sitting on the sofa, watching Zen’s last musical, eating chocolate.

“Jaehee? What you doing? You have to work early tomorrow,” MC said, half asleep.

Jaehee looked at her and back to the screen.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she replied.

MC remembered the conversation they had during dinner and her heart jumped. Was it all about that? She wondered.

She sat next to Jaehee, cuddling her.

“You worried about me?” she asked, suppressing a yawn.

Jaehee nodded. They continued watching the musical in silence.

“It’s about Saeran,” MC said.

Jaehee looked at her, surprised.

“He told me he liked me as more than a friend,” she told her. “I rejected him,” she concluded, looking at Jaehee with a sad smile.

Jaehee embraced MC.

“I can’t deny I’m a bit happy you chose me,” she confessed. “But I also feel bad about him,” she caressed MC’s hair. “I’m aware you already know this, but there’s nothing you can do about your feelings or his, and you shouldn’t feel guilty. I understand why he likes you,” Jaehee smiled. “You did nothing wrong.”

“I know,” MC said. “I’m worried things will get strange.”

“I’m sure he’s worried about that too,” she laughed, tenderly. “I think you should behave as usual with him, a bit less loving, perhaps,” she remarked, “but I’m sure he cares a lot about your friendship and would be glad to remain friends.”

MC embraced Jaehee tighter.

“Thank you.”

Jaehee smiled.

“I’m the one who thanks you for telling me, and I sorry I forced you to do it,” she apologised. 

"It's ok, I actually feel better now thanks to your words," she replied.

“Do you want to postpone the announcement of our wedding?” Jaehee suddenly said.

MC looked at her, surprised.

“You don’t mind?”

“Well, I do,” she said. “Since that would also mean postponing the wedding, but I also care about Saeran, and I don’t want to see you suffer for something that should be pleasing.”

“Jaehee, you’re the best,” MC said, hiding her face on her neck. “I love you.”

Jaehee blushed.

“I love you too.”

 

Saeyoung woke up and looked at the clock. He was late to work.

He rushed out of the bed, dressing up with the first thing he saw, and went to the kitchen, where he found Yoosung and Saeran making pancakes.

“I’m leaving,” he said.

Yoosung and Saeran turned to face him.

“I already called to Jumin to tell him you’re sick. He said you’ve been working faster than he thought and is going to give you the day off,” Yoosung said.

“Where do you think you’re going like that anyway?” Saeran asked, looking at his clothing.

He had put on the shirt he used to wear to work and the trousers of his pyjamas. He blushed and went to his room to change his clothing.

“What are you doing?” said Yoosung’s voice from the door. “Put on your pyjamas.”

“I feel better already,” Saeyoung replied. “So I’m going to work.”

“You are resting!” Yoosung said, throwing him on the bed, embracing him so that he couldn’t move and then Saeyoung noticed he was crying.

“Yoosung, are you crying?”

“You worried me to death last night!” he exclaimed. “And look at your face, you look all pale. You’re shaking!”

Saeyoung looked at his hands and realised Yoosung was right. They were shacking. He gave in and caressed Yoosung’s head.

“If you’re so worried I’ll stay, so stop crying,” he asked him.

Yoosung nodded, without breaking the embrace.

“Babe, I’m going to put on my pyjama,” he smiled, kissing his forehead.

Yoosung nodded, but embraced him tighter, which made Saeyoung laugh, tenderly. He took Yoosung by the wrists and made him sit up. Yoosung’s face was wet by tears, which Saeyoung dried with his thumbs.

Saeran and Yoosung spent all the morning spoiling the sick boy, and Saeyoung was keen to let them. They took his breakfast to his bed, he would be cuddled by Yoosung and even Saeran would pet his head, looking away from him, blushing. Yoosung took the day off too and spent the morning playing games in Saeyoung’s bed, leaving them aside when Saeyoung asked him for kisses and cuddles, playfully, or tickled Yoosung.

He had a small temperature during the morning. He had probably caught a cold that night, but he didn’t feel too bad, and his boyfriend and brother’s nursing made his sickness even desirable.

Yoosung went to the kitchen to make lunch. Saeran started following him when Saeyoung called him.

“Saeran,” he said, serious. He turned around and sat next to him. “We should tell Yoosung about Rika.”

Saeran froze.

“No,” he said, in a whisper.

“You know we should,” Saeyoung insisted.

Saeran covered his ears with his hands.

“He’ll suffer,” he said, his voice breaking.

“Saeran...” Saeyoung said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s going to hate me,” he looked at his brother, terrified.

“It is not fair to hide it from him, and you know it, even if it’s to protect him... He should know.”

Saeran started to tremble. He felt he needed to find a way to convince Saeyoung not to tell him. He understood what his brother meant but he didn’t want either of them to lose Yoosung.

“If he tells someone else, I’ll be prosecuted,” he started.

“He won’t tell.”

“He-he’ll hate you too.”

Saeyoung froze.

“I thought about that too,” he replied. “But it’s not fair to conceal something so important to him for my sake. Besides, Yoosung is always repeating me how much he loves me,” he smiled, sadly, trying to conceal his anxiety. “He gets so angry when I doubt him, and I... I want to trust him too,” he concluded.

Saeran looked at him.

“I’m scared,” he said.

“It’ll be alright.”

They had lunch together.

“We have to tell you something,” Saeyoung told Yoosung after finishing, sitting on the sofa.

Saeran was embracing his legs. He hid his face between them and let Saeyoung talk.

“Is it about what you said last night?” Yoosung asked, worried.

Saeyoung nodded.

“I have to start telling you something about my childhood,” he started.

Yoosung looked at him surprised, and smiled a bit. Saeyoung startled.

“I’ve always wanted to know,” he confessed. “I’m glad you trust me.”

Saeran remembered Saeyoung’s words and felt he could also trust Yoosung. Saeyoung smiled, tenderly and sadly.

“It’s not the happiest of the stories. Well, Saeran and I lived with our mother, who was a drunk and mistreated us,” Yoosung looked at him, worried. “Our father was an important politician, and we were his bastard sons, so she threatened him to reveal our existence, which would ruin his career, if he didn’t give her money. Because of that, we weren’t allowed to go out our home.”

“Saeyoung could go out sometimes,” Saeran continued, without looking at them, his face hidden between his knees. “But she really hated me the most because I was weak.”  
“I met V and Rika at a church I used to frequent,” Saeyoung continued. “They told me I would be able to free my brother and myself from my mother if I studied hacking and worked for the agency, but there was a high price to pay: I had to abandon my bother.”

Yoosung widened his eyes in surprise.

“V and Rika put you into that?!”

“Yes, they did.”

“I’m sure V convinced Rika!” Yoosung exclaimed.

Saeyoung shook his head.

“Please, let me continue,” Saeran asked.

Yoosung looked at him, scared, and nodded.

“My bother disappeared,” he said. “I was so worried something had happened to him. My mother blamed me and she would leave me days tied up in a corner, without giving me water or food,” Saeran started trembling. Yoosung put a hand on his shoulder. “I thought I would die without being able to see my brother again... when V and Rika arrived,” Yoosung startled. “They threatened my mother to tell everything to the police, they had proofs enough of the mistreatment. They would take me outside and treat me well. It was like a dream. It would have been perfect if I didn’t miss my brother,” Saeyoung startled. “But one day, everything turned grey again. Rika... she told me Saeyoung abandoned me, she told me the world was sick and only she had the cure. She told me she would bring me to paradise.”

Yoosung froze.

“No...” he said.

“She started to give me drugs to make me believe her... She founded Mint Eye and recruited followers of her religion. She told me lies about my brother and RFA...” his voice broke.  
“MC and I went to Mint Eye to rescue him,” Saeyoung said. “And there was also V, who knew everything from the beginning. He didn’t tell us to protect us.”

Yoosung was starting to feel dizzy. He wanted to tell them to stop talking, to scream, to cry, but nothing came out of his throat.

“There was a fight,” Saeran said. “I wanted to kill my brother, but V wouldn’t let me. He was convincing Rika she should left them free. I... I felt betrayed by everyone...” Saeran started shaking, his voice broke. “I took my gun. I blamed V for everything and I...”

Yoosung stood up. He looked at both of them with terrified eyes.

“No,” he finally got to say. “No! That’s not possible, it’s... you’re lying!”

“Yoosung, please, calm down,” Saeyoung said, hurt.

He tried to grab Yoosung by the wrist, but he hit his hand.

“Don’t touch me!”

Saeyoung looked at him, with a mixture of fear, sadness and surprise in his eyes. Yoosung stood there, looking at the twins.

“It’s a lie,” he said, and rushed out of the door.

Saeyoung tried to follow him when Saeran grabbed his wrist.

“Leave him some time alone,” he said.

“But...”

“Trust me. He needs to put his thoughts in order before hearing comforting words.”

Saeyoung let himself fall on the sofa.

“He hates me,” he said, covering his eyes with his arm, lifting his glasses.

“Hey, didn’t you say we should trust him?” Saeran said. 

He was actually quite scared too about Yoosung hating them. He was still shaky because of the memories he had recalled that afternoon, but he felt he needed to comfort his brother, and that was what helped him keeping calmer.

“You’re right,” he said, taking deep breaths. “I hurt him.”

“You said he needed to know.”

“Should I have told him with less harsh words?”

“You couldn’t have used other words,” Saeran said, touching his brother’s forehead. “You have a temperature, why don’t you go back to bed?”

He obeyed.

Yoosung couldn’t stop running. He thought if he kept on doing it, he would eventually escape reality. Of course they were not lying, they wouldn’t lie about something like that, nobody would. He started to assimilate the words they had been saying. His mind was a complete mess. He stopped at a traffic light, gasping for breath.

He continued walking. He didn’t know where he was going, he wasn’t actually going anywhere. He felt the cold breeze on his face and realised he had actually forgotten his jacket at Saeyoung’s. He thought about Saeyoung’s hair. It was so red. But why was he thinking about all that useless things? It didn’t make any sense, he had more important things to reflect upon. He had to organise the rest of the week since he hadn’t studied anything that day. He also had to ask Anna for her notes. Saeyoung was sick, so he entered a pharmacy he was passing by and bought something, he wasn’t sure about what had he bought, though.

Suddenly, he found himself in front of the hospital Rika used to work at as a volunteer. That was the Rika he knew. What happened to her? What did she have in her mind to become what he became? He couldn’t ask her now. He couldn’t ask V. He wished he had been stronger to notice her problems and help her. Things wouldn’t have turned out like that if he wasn’t so weak. He also wished he had been softer with V. He still couldn’t understand why he had to conceal these things to him, to RFA, maybe they could have helped, but at least he should have been more careful with his words.

His words. He had just hurt someone he loved with his words. He embraced himself and his legs started to shake.

“Saeyoung,” he whispered.

He wished Saeyoung was there to comfort him right now.

He glanced at his phone and realised he had been more than three hours out. He had some missed calls from Saeyoung, Saeran, Jumin and Jaehee. Jumin and Jaehee knew? He wondered.

He called Saeyoung, but then remembered he had called him liar and told him not to touch him. He felt so guilty he was about to hung up, but he picked up the phone before that.

“Yoosung, are you o...” his voice broke.

“I’m going to your house,” Yoosung said, almost involuntarily.

He took the bus and got there. Saeran opened the door. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye for a second, turning his look to the floor.

“Saeran, I’m sorry I said those things.”

Saeran widened his eyes, surprised, without taking his look of the floor. He covered his mouth with his hands and started to cry.

“Saeran, you’re crying?” Yoosung exclaimed, worried and surprise.

“You don’t hate me?” he asked. Yoosung embraced him. 

“I killed V!” Saeran exclaimed.

“You were not like yourself, Saeran,” Yoosung said.

Saeran cried louder and embraced Yoosung, who started crying too.

Yoosung heard some steps at the other end of the living room. He looked there and saw Saeyoung, looking at them, surprised. Yoosung noticed that his eyes and nose where red for all the crying, and he felt so bad and guilty.

“He’s been waiting for you,” Saeran whispered in his ear. “He told me to trust you and he knew you would come back.”

Yoosung’s heart jumped in his chest. He looked at Saeyoung, surprised. Saeran broke the embrace and Yoosung started to run towards Saeyoung, embracing him when he got where he was, which almost made them fall on the floor.

“I was unfair!” he yelled, crying. “I must have hurt you so badly. You were telling me something really hard to tell and I called you liar and told you not to touch me.”

He couldn’t continue talking due to his crying. Saeyoung hugged him tighter.

“You were shocked, it’s ok,” he said, hiding his face in his hair. “I’m sorry I hurt you too.”

Yoosung shook his head and embraced him tighter, trying to show him that way he didn’t have to apologise. They stood like that until they calmed down, and the three of them sat again on the sofa.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you before, we just... We thought it would be safer for Saeran not to tell anything, and it was also too difficult to say...” Saeyoung started.

“Jumin and Jaehee knew?” Yoosung asked.

“They helped us,” Saeyoung answered.

Yoosung nodded.

“I think I’m a bit upset you didn’t tell me before, but I understand.”

Saeyoung caressed his head and Saeran grabbed the sleeve of his t-shirt.

“I... I don’t know what to think,” Yoosung continued, covering his eyes with his hands. “About Rika, I... I feel guilty. I should have noticed, I should have helped her.”

Saeyoung embraced him.

“It’s not your fault,” he said. “We all should have noticed, but she was just impossible to read. V knew and could do nothing, she needed professional help, and she’s having it now.”

Yoosung nodded.

“I want to embrace her memory,” he said. “I mean, maybe she was not what she seemed, but she looked so bright and was such an inspiration... I want to take that part of her and keep it in my heart as I did until now,” he looked at Saeran. “I want to apologise for her, she did horrible things to you,” Saeran looked back at him, surprised. “I hate her for that, but I also love her for the good things she did,” she scratched his head, shyly. “I’m not making any sense right now, am I?”

“I think you’re really strong, Yoosung,” Saeyoung said.

“I think so too,” Saeran supported him.

He looked at both, surprised.

“Thank you,” Saeran said.

Yoosung started to cry again, and both bothers hugged him.

“I love you both,” he said.

Yoosung stood the night there again.

They didn’t have anything more than Honey Buddha Chips for dinner, since they weren’t hungry at all.

Saeyoung and Yoosung fell asleep almost immediately, hugging each other, but Saeran could not sleep. He felt anxious about his old memories, but he couldn’t deny he was also a bit happy. He had been forgiven by Yoosung, he even apologised in Rika’s name, and Saeran felt he was glad his brother had a boyfriend like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was it! As mentioned above, things will get better, I promise!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your comments and kudos ^^


	16. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran and Saeyoung get ready to go to the next RFA party, where Saeyoung would meet Anna again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new chapter will give you a better idea about Anna's personality, so I really hope you like her!
> 
> Some fluff in this chapter to compensate the last one.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Yoosung, should I pick you up to go to the party?” Saeyoung asked him, his phone between his ear and shoulder as he helped Saeran fixing his bow tie.

“Oh, you don’t need to,” Yoosung replied. “I’m actually going with Anna?”

“Ha? Anna is coming too?”

“She is! I talked to her about the RFA parties and she told me she would like to come to one, so I told MC and she gave her okay!”

“That’s great,” Saeyoung replied.

“Now you’ll be able to apologise for being rude the other day,” Yoosung happily said.

“Eeeeh?” Saeyoung frowned. “She should apologise too.”

Yoosung laughed.

“Don’t be like that,” he said. “She will apologise. Well, see you at the party!”

“See yah.”

Anna was so excited. She had chosen her best dress and even had tied her hair up in an elegant do. She had always been a girl who cared about looking cute and pleasing everybody, but that night she wanted to try harder than ever. She was about to go to what seemed a really big event with one of her best friends. She also felt kind of nervous thinking about apologising to her friend’s boyfriend, so she had to look nice and charming.

They arrived to the party. She was introduced to MC, whom she found as nice as she had imagined. She saw a red-haired boy next to the drinks who should be Yoosung’s boyfriend. She approached him.

“Mmmm... Saeyoung?” she asked, touching his shoulder.

The boy turned to face her and she was shocked. He looked like Saeyoung but he was definitely not him. She remembered Saeyoung had amber-coloured eyes, but the boy in front of her had beautiful green eyes, wide opened in surprise. He was also a bit thinner and paler.

“Oh, ugh, I thought you were someone else.”

Saeran looked at the strange girl. She had long curled hair and was looking at him with those deep light brown eyes, blushing a little.

“Ugh, you’re looking for my bother?” he asked, flustered.

“Saeyoung’s your brother? That explains everything!” she laughed.

She had a clear open laugh.

“Yeah...” Saeran answered, scratching his neck. “He’s organising something about the sound, but he’ll be back in a minute, I guess.”

“Thank you,” she smiled.

She turned to go, but faced him again almost immediately.

“I’m Anna, by the way.”

“Saeran,” he answered.

“Nice to meet you, Saeran,” she said, smiling.

She left after he could answer.

“What was that?” he asked to himself, embarrassed. 

He smiled.

Yoosung had already greeted all members except Saeyoung. He was looking for him when someone put their hands on Yoosung’s eyes.

“Who am I?” Saeyoung said, kissing his neck.

Yoosung felt how his face turned hot.

“Sa-Saeyoung,” he answered.

“Correct!” he exclaimed, moving to face him. “Here is your reward!”

He gave Yoosung an envelope. Yoosung looked at him, surprised.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“I told you, your reward. Open it, come on!”

Yoosung laughed. Saeyoung looked so impatient. He opened the envelope and found two tickets inside of it.

“Two tickets to the second part of The Lady of Bracelets!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“Aaaaand, not two ordinary tickets. There’s going to be an autograph-signing session of the director and main character,” Saeyoung smiled when he saw Yoosung’s mouth opening in surprise, his cheeks blushing. “I hope you’ll come with me?”

Yoosung looked at him, amazed.

“I wouldn’t like to go with anyone else!”

Saeyoung blushed, smiling.

“This is so amazing,” Yoosung whispered.

Saeyoung smiled, tenderly. He was so happy he got those tickets. He didn’t mind about anything except Yoosung’s face shining with happiness in that moment. Suddenly, Yoosung embraced him.

“And I’m just so, so happy that I’m going with you!” he exclaimed.

Saeyoung’s heart started beating faster. How could he react that way to Yoosung’s words? He already knew how much he loved him, but hearing him say things like that would never stop surprising Saeyoung and making his heart race.

“I’m so in love with you,” Saeyoung whispered.

Yoosung blushed, hugging him tighter.

“Don’t say things like that all of a sudden, I’m blushing...”

Saeyoung broke the embrace. If they continued like that, he would end up taking Yoosung to the bathroom.

“Saeyoung, I finally found you!” exclaimed a voice behind him. It was Yoosung’s friend. “I wanted to apologise for being rude to you the other day”, she said. “I didn’t know what was going on and misunderstood everything.”

“Same here,” he said, laughing.

She smiled.

Yoosung tried to talk to Anna as much as possible during the party. He didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable surrounded by people she didn’t know.

“How did you find the RFA members?” he asked her.

“They’re all really nice!” she said. “I met Saeyoung’s brother before, I mistook him for your boyfriend,” she laughed. “He looks so cute.”

Yoosung smiled.

“Why don’t you try talking to him more? You two should get alone pretty well.”

“Mmmm... You think? I tried to approach him before, but I’m afraid I’ll annoy him if I do,” she laughed, shyly. “People usually approach me first, so I was just waiting for him to talk to me if he wanted to, I guess.”

“He’s quite shy,” Yoosung said. “So I think he may be thankful if you’re the one who takes the initiative.”

She nodded.

“Thank you for your advice,” she smiled, turning to meet Saeran.

Saeran was standing in his usual corner, watching the party. He felt comfortable there, since he in that place he didn’t have to worry about talking to strangers. He used to go there when he felt too overwhelmed and pretend he was just watching people behind a screen. A glass of wine appeared in front of him. MC was offering it to him. He blushed, surprised.

“I hope you’re enjoying the party?” she said.

“I am,” he smiled.

“Good.”

She walked away.

Saeran looked at the wine, smiling. Her gesture had told him everything without words. It was as if she had told him she still worried for him and wanted to be his friend, but also wanted to give him some time and space for him to feel the same.

Saeyoung was talking to Yoosung when he saw that girl who tried to deceive him in the other party. Why was she there again? He thought. He put his arms round Yoosung’s arms in a protective fashion and took him far away from her.

“What’s going on?” he asked, blushing.

“Just don’t look that way.”

Of course, he did.

“Oh, is that girl,” he said.

Saeyoung thought he was going to start feeling uncomfortable, but he walked towards her instead. What was that boy doing? Saeyoung thought.

“Hi, Carol,” Yoosung said, friendly.

The girl looked at him surprised, recognising him. She grinned.

“Hi, mmm...”

“Yoosung,” he helped her.

“That’s it, Yoosung. What do you need?”

So rude, Saeyoung thought. He was starting to feel the impulse to go there and tell her some things, but controlled himself.

“I wanted to thank you!” he said, smiling.

Saeyoung and the girl looked at him, speechless.

“Hehe,” he said, shyly, scratching the back of his head. “You know, that day I was only trying to flirt with you because I actually was in love with my best-friend and I thought he didn’t feel the same way, but thanks to you, we talked and ended up dating,” he gave her a broad smile that made her blush. “Probably we would have ended up dating anyway because we really love each other!” Saeyoung brought a hand to his chest, blushing, surprised. “But I feel you made things go faster, so thank you!”  
The girl looked at Yoosung with a mixture of amazement and indignation.

“Get lost,” she said.

Yoosung looked at her, confused.

Saeyoung got closer to him and put his arms round his shoulders, taking him.

“Bye bye, sweety,” Saeyoung said turning to her, waving. “I’m sorry I got the jackpot!”

Yoosung looked at him, surprised, blushing.

“What are you saying? It’s embarrassing.”

“Yoosung, you’re sooooo cute,” he teased him

“Stop it!”

The girl looked at them. She left. She had never felt so humiliated in her life.

Anna found Saeran at his corner.

“Hi again,” she said.

He startled.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Ouch, so cold,” she laughed.

“Mmmm... Sorry?”

Saeran was surprised. What did she want?

“I don’t know anybody in this party except Yoosung, and as we met before, I wanted to try and make friends with you if that’s okay?” she smiled.

“Mmm... I guess it’s okay,” Saeran said, looking away from her.

“Nice!”

“So... you’re Yoosung’s friend?”

Saeran was so bad at starting conversation. He never was really interested in other people he didn’t know, and hated small talk, but decided to make the effort. That girl was strange.

“Yes, we’re in the same class,” she answered.

“Mmm...” Saeran was running out of ideas.

She suddenly started talking about her classes and Yoosung. She was laughing, telling him the first time they met, how she decided they had to become friends because he looked like a little puppy. Saeran chuckled. A puppy was the best way to describe Yoosung, especially every time he was around his brother. He could almost see his tail moving.

“You have a nice laugh,” she said, suddenly.

Saeran blushed and became serious again.

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

Saeran looked away from her and she laughed.

“You’re blushing! You’re cute!” she exclaimed.

He turned to face her, but was stopped by her finger in his cheek.

“Hehe, I got you,” she laughed.

She definitely did. He looked to the front and put a hand on her hair, messing with it.

“Eeeh! What are you doing? It took me so long to make this do!” she complained.

“Really? It was quite plain,” he said, with a mock surprising tone.

“You’re teasing me! How you dare? I’m a complete stranger!” she exclaimed.

“You started first.”

She laughed.

“You’re fun,” she said. “Why don’t we exchange phone numbers?”

Saeran looked away from her, but took his phone and gave it to her, blushing.

“Do as you please.”

She laughed and Saeran thought she had a nice laugh, too.


	17. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran and Anna go out together.
> 
> In the mean time, Saeyoung and Yoosung meet at the latter's house since he sounded a little down on the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is a new chapter where you will be able to know a bit more about my OC ^^
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your support <3

Saeran looked at his phone. He had another message. He wrote an answer and then erased it. He wrote in again. Erased it. Wrote the first one. Sent it. He sighed. She was really a strange girl. She called him.

“Mmm...” he said.

“Saeran, hi!” Anna greeted him, happily. “It’s the first time we talk by phone, isn’t it?”

“I guess.”

She laughed.

“Are you free today?”

“I am,” he sighed.

“Oh, would you like to do something? Well, with me, I mean,” she laughed, shyly.

She was certainly strange. She acted as if she were outgoing and suddenly gave him that shy laugh. He thought she may like him. Still, he didn’t understand. She did not know him that much, how could she know if she liked him or not? He didn’t consider himself a particularly attractive person and his attitude didn’t help. And, of course, why would anyone like him? Maybe she liked strange people? She was also strange, though.

He sighed.

“Alright.”

He didn’t know why he accepted. He was not particularly willing to go with her, but he was intrigued. He wanted to know about her, he guessed.

“I’m leaving,” he told Saeyoung.

He put on his old leather jacket and trousers.

“Hey, where are you going like that?” he asked. “You are not going to ride again, are you?”

Saeran sighed.

“I’m not. I’m going out with a girl I met at the party.”

Saeyoung jumped down his chair.

“Which girl? Really? Waaaa! You have to tell me when you come back!!” Saeyoung yelled, excited.

“I’m not going to tell you anything. Get lost,” Saeran exclaimed, annoyed.

“Eeeeeh! So cold,” Saeyoung pouted when his phone started ringing.

“Saeyoung! Did you know Anna is meeting Saeran today?!”

“Anna!”

Damn Yoosung, Saeran thought. Saeyoung gave him a thumb up in approval.

“Have fun!” he said, in a teasing tone.

“Get lost!” Saran yelled, blushing.

Why did they have to be so nosy?

She was already waiting or Saeran when he arrived. She was wearing a white dress and her long hair fell down her back. She looked up and saw him. She smiled.

“Did I make you wait?” Saeran asked.

“Not at all!” she exclaimed, excited.

They went to the park. Saeran was finding the walk somehow nicer than he thought he would. She was a talkative girl, which would make him stop listening from time to time. Even MC was a bit quieter.

“I must be boring you,” she apologised, shyly. Saeran looked at her. “I’m sorry, I always get nervous when I go out alone with someone. Everybody seems to find silence annoying, so I tend to talk a lot when I’m with other people,” she clarified.

Saeran chuckled.

“Silence is good,” he said, putting a hand on her head.

“Don’t pat my head as if I were a little girl,” she complained, blushing.

“With that dress you look like that,” Saeran teased her.

“Well, you look like a bad boy with that outfit,” she complained, looking away from him.

“I guess a little princess like you wouldn’t like it,” he said, half joking, half annoyed.

“First of all, I’m not a ‘little princes’,” she replied, drawing inverted commas in the air with her fingers. “And second, even if I were, I could find these kinds of things... attractive?” Saeran looked at her, surprised. “But if I did, I would never tell you,” she said, looking away from him, frowning.

Saeran laughed.

“So you do like it.”

“I told you if I did, if. It’s a conditional sentence.”

Saeran grinned.

“But you also told me you wouldn’t tell me, so I’m confused.”

“Why would you even want to know?” that time, she was the one smiling.

Saeran looked away from her. They kept walking, in silence.

“What’s the only thing I should never ask you about?” she asked.

“Myself,” he answered.

She looked at him, surprised.

“Why?”

“Isn’t that very much the same thing as doing it?” he sighed.

She frowned.

“I think I’m just annoying you,” she said in a low voice.

“It’s nothing personal,” he replied.

She looked in front of her and smiled, sadly.

“I’m sorry if I bothered you today, I think I misunderstood some things.”

“Hey,” Saeran said, annoyed, grabbing her arm and making her face him. “I told you it’s nothing personal,” she blushed. “Gosh, so annoying,” he sighed, letting go of her arm. “I just don’t like talking about myself, okay?”

“Wh-When I saw you at the party,” she said, suddenly, blushing, looking at the floor. “When I saw you at the party I thought you looked lonely,” she said, turning his look to him again. “I’ve always felt lonely, that’s why I approached you. I only just go after people and try to look nice so that they won’t leave me behind, but at the end it’s only me following them. When I saw you I thought... maybe... you were a bit lonely like me, but instead of running away from loneliness you face it. Or so it seemed to me!” she exclaimed suddenly, putting her hands in front of her face, blushing. “I’m not making any sense, am I?”

Saeran sighed.

“You are over thinking things too much,” he put his hand on her head. “What’s the point of trying to look nice and going after people? Feeling lonely’s not the same as feeling alone. You don’t have to be surrounded by people, you have to be with the right person.”

She took Saeran’s hand.

“I don’t feel lonely when I’m with you!” she exclaimed, blushing.

Saeran looked at her, surprised. Was she confessing?

He put his free hand on hers, to make her let go of his hand.

“I like MC,” he said. Anna blushed and widened her eyes in surprise. “Of course, it’s unrequited. That’s why I felt lonely at the party,” he explained, looking at her. He looked away from her, blushing. “But,” he said, “I don’t feel lonely when I’m with you neither.”

Anna looked at him, surprised, blushing. She could have hopes, she guessed.

“So if you don’t mind,” he continued, “it wouldn’t be annoying to hang out some other day.”

“You mean you would like to,” she smiled.

He looked at her, blushing.

“Gosh,” he sighed, “so annoying.”

She smiled.

Saeyoung was surprised with a call from Yoosung.

“Are you doing something?” he asked.

“I’m finishing some work,” he replied. “It’s something the matter.”

Yoosung hesitated.

“Do you want to come over when you finish? I...” his voice trembled.

“Yoosung, are you okay,” Saeyoung asked, worried.

“Mmmm...”

“Okay, I’ll finish in five minutes. Wait for me there.”

He rushed to Yoosung’s house right away. He couldn’t concentrate anyway when something worried him.

Yoosung opened the door. His eyes and nose where red for all the crying and he was blushing lightly. He sobbed.

“Saeyoung, thanks for com...”

He hugged him before he could say something else. Yoosung grabbed his hoodie, almost desperately, hugging him tighter, sobbing. Saeyoung kissed his head.

“What’s happened, babe?” he asked, when Yoosung calmed down.

He sat on the sofa, expecting Yoosung to sit next to him, but he sat in his lap, resting his head on Saeyoung’s shoulder. He blushed and cuddled him.

“My father called me earlier,” he said. “We were talking about school and he started yelling at me, angry, saying I’m a useless idiot who can’t even pass a geography test.”

Saeyoung hugged him tighter, as if to protect him of the words his father had already said to him.

“He then told me I should stop studying and work for Jumin as he proposed since it’s the only way I would ever find a job before 40,” he started tearing up. “I’m only 22, how can he say I won’t find a job in 18 years?”

Saeyoung didn’t know what to say. He was really angry. How could he have said all that to his son? But on the other hand, it was his father. He didn’t want to put Yoosung against him or anything.

“Show him he’s wrong,” he finally said. “I know you can.”

Yoosung moved to face him. He put his hands in Saeyoung’s cheeks and kissed him. It was a deep but soft kiss, slow, calm, but despite all that, it made Saeyoung dizzy. He grabbed Yoosung t-shirt, desiring him. Yoosung broke the kiss. He looked at him, blushing, his eyes half open.

“Thank you,” he said.

Saeyoung embraced him.

“I love you,” he said. “I know you can do anything you propose, so don’t worry about that, babe.”

Yoosung nodded.

“But I’m so mad my father thinks that way.”

“I know. That’s why you have to show him he’s wrong.”

“Is he? Sometimes I’m not so sure,” Yoosung sighed.

“I told you he is, don’t underestimate yourself now,” Saeyoung replied.

He made some tea for Yoosung and himself.

“Can you put some honey in it?” Yoosung asked.

“Eeeh? The God of tea will get angry if you spoil it like that,” he teased him.

Yoosung said nothing. Saeyoung sighed.

“I feel so lost. Knowing about Rika’s true self, my father’s words... maybe I was wrong all this time about everything because I don’t see things the way they are.”

Saeyoung sat next to him, giving him his cup of tea. He brought it to his mouth.

“Ouch!” he exclaimed.

“Wait until it gets cooler,” Saeyoung said.

Yoosung looked at Saeyoung. He looked worried but also... angry? He was frowning and his cheeks where somehow reddish.

“Saeyoung,” he said.

He looked at him and Yoosung put a finger on his forehead. Saeyoung relaxed his face, surprised, and almost squinted trying to look at his finger.

“You made me happier just now,” Yoosung said. “I think at least I can see you the way you are.”

Saeyoung looked at him, surprised and moved. He put their cups of tea on the table and hugged Yoosung as tight as he could.

“Then never stop seeing me.”

“Saeyoung... I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry!” Saeyoung exclaimed, breaking the embrace.

Yoosung lied on the sofa, his head on Saeyoung’s lap.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he said. “My father said he wanted to talk to me about all this in person, so he is going to come over this weekend with my mother and sister. I told them I would introduce them my partner then. What do you think?”

Saeyoung looked at him, surprised.

“Eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, so here it was!
> 
> In the next chapter you'll get to see my own version of the Kim family.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	18. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung meets Yoosung's family and the two of them spend the night together afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate that I didn't die at my exam today, here comes a new chapter!
> 
> There is some sexual content towards the end of this chapter.
> 
> I hope you like it and thank you for reading!

Saeyoung was almost paralysed in front of his wardrobe. He already knew Mrs Kim and Yoosung’s sister, but he had not been introduced to them formally like that, which made it even more embarrassing since they had seen him playing around, teasing Yoosung. And he didn’t know his father, who didn’t look really nice if he thought about what he had said to his own son. Taking into account how adorable Yoosung was, he didn’t even want to imagine what he could say to a person like him.

He looked into the wardrobe. The suit he used for RFA’s party was obviously too much, but the rest of his clothing seemed to belong to a 14 year-old freak. He hated himself. He didn’t want to wear the same outfit he used to go to work, but it was the best option. Would it make it seem like a formal meeting? Gosh, it was frustrating. He even thought seriously about wearing his beautiful white dress and blonde wig. In theory, Yoosung told them “partner,” not “boyfriend,” and he thought that would make things easier for all of them, but he also thought it may make things more complicated for Yoosung.

He knocked at Saeran’s door.

“What?” he said.

Saeyoung entered.

He opened his brother’s wardrobe.

“Eh!?! What are you doing? My privacy!!”

“Lend me something decent to wear to the meal with Yoosung’s family!” he begged. 

Saeyoung suddenly realised Saeran only had the good-boy outfit he wore in front of him and his black leather stuff he wore in front of any other person.

“Saeran!” he yelled, kneeling. “Why did God make us like this?!”

“Fuck off!” he yelled, kicking him out of the room.

He decided to use the shirt he wore to work and a pair of jeans.

Yoosung was freaking out. Her sister already knew who his boyfriend was, but his parents didn’t even know it was a boyfriend. They could be quite conservative, so he was worried.

“It’s a boy that I’m dating,” he said in the car before arriving to the restaurant.

“It’s okay, we bought him biscuits, but you have told us before,” his mother said, annoyed. “I was about to give ‘her’ a ring I used to wear at your age until your sister told us not to go so fast with... wait, you knew?” her mother asked, looking at her.

“I actually know who he is,” she grinned mischievously.

“Yoosung!” her mother exclaimed. “That’s not fair!”

His father was silent.

“I wanted a cute daughter-in-law,” he complained.

“I can give you one,” Yoosung’s sister exclaimed.

“I also want grandchildren.”

“Don’t be like that, honey,” Mrs Kim said. “I’m sure he will be a cute son-in-law.”

“Men are not cute,” Mr Kim complained. “Only Yoosung is cute.”

“Dad, I’m not cute!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“I think you’re cute,” Mrs Kim said to her husband.

“Stop teasing me, I’m not cute,” Mr Kim said, blushing.

“This is giving me goosebumps,” their daughter complained.

They arrived to the restaurant and sat to wait for Yoosung’s boyfriend.

“He’s not here.”

“We are early, honey,” Mrs Kim said to her husband.

Saeyoung finally arrived to the restaurant.

He looked for Yoosung and found him with his family, sitting at a table at the other end of the restaurant. He looked at his family while approaching them. Mrs Kim looked good humoured, as usual, Yoosung’s sister looked bored, as usual, and Mr Kim... oh my God, really, could that person be Yoosung’s father?!

‘Big’ was the word that could describe best Mr Kim. He was of dark complexion, small eyes and big rounded lips. We could be a head taller than Saeyoung and four times his size. 

He was immense. And above all, he looked really, really serious.

He arrived where they where and smiled shyly, raising his hand to greet them.

“Oh, my God, Luciel is your boyfriend?” Mrs Kim exclaimed.

Saeyoung froze.

“Mum! Don’t be so rude!” Yoosung exclaimed, blushing.

Nevertheless, when he was saying those words, Mrs Kim was rising from her seat and embraced Saeyoung, fondly.

“I’m so happy! Welcome to the family, Luciel!” she exclaimed.

“They look so good together, right?” Yoosung’s sister said. “I ship them a lot.”

“You do what?” Mrs Kim exclaimed.

Yoosung was blushing.

“Mum, it’s embarrassing,” he complained.

Saeyoung was so moved he had to hold back tears.

“Sit down, boy,” Mr Kim said.

Saeyoung froze. He had a deep calm voice and talked really slow, which made it sound terrifying.

“And his name is Saeyoung,” Yoosung said, while Saeyoung sat.

“Is it?” her mother said, confused. “You introduced him as Luciel.”

“That was some kind of a nickname,” Saeyoung clarified, smiling shyly.

“Oh, that explains everything. Honestly, I thought it was kind of odd, I like Saeyoung better,” she said, smiling.

“I’m glad you think so,” Saeyoung said.

A waiter came to take their orders and looked at Mr Kim scared. Saeyoung couldn’t blame him.

Mrs Kim and Yoosung’s sister led the conversation. Yoosung complained from time to time, when they teased him. Mr Kim just didn’t say anything. He only looked at Saeyoung and his plate, and so on. Saeyoung wanted to die.

“Saeyoung, why aren’t you wearing your hoodie? I liked it!” Yoosung’s sister complained.

“Oh, don’t tell me you wanted to look formal to meet us! So cute!” Mrs Kim exclaimed.

“Stop teasing him!” Yoosung complained.

“Eeeh? What does that mean, Yoosung?” Saeyoung said, feeling the comfortable atmosphere. “You don’t think I’m cute?”

Yoosung blushed deeply.

“That’s not what... eh... wait... Aaah! Don’t tease me!” he exclaimed.

Mrs Kim and her daughter couldn’t stop laughing.

Saeyoung suddenly noticed Mr Kim. He was looking at him, serious. Saeyoung wanted to die.

They ended their lunch.

“Let’s go to Yoosung’s home to have tea!” her sister exclaimed.

“Eeeh?!” Yoosung yelled, surprised.

“You didn’t expect us to go to your home, did you? Now we’ll know how you usually live,” Mrs Kim grinned.

They walked in a quick path, leaving Mr Kim and Saeyoung behind. He tried to pace with them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Boy,” Mr Kim said. “Let me talk to you in private.”

Saeyoung nodded, terrified.

“You know, I told Yoosung some things the other day. Did he tell you about them?”

Saeyoung nodded.

“What do you think?” Mr Kim asked.

What did he mean? What did he think about what he said? And what could Saeyoung answer? He was going to faint.

“I want to know your opinion since you must spend a lot of time with him,” Mr Kim clarified.

Could it be that Mr Kim was actually worried?

“I think Yoosung will make a great vet,” Saeyoung said. “Your son is really capable, he just needs motivation to study, and he is gaining it little by little. He’s starting to make great efforts again and I think he will be happier if he follows his dreams.”

Saeyoung was blushing. And trembling.

“I see...” Mr Kim said. “You know, I was worried that Yoosung would live forever tied to his memory of Rika,” Saeyoung startled. “I want him to move forward. You know, he really loved her cousin and I saw how broken he was when we thought she was dead. I don’t want him to get hurt anymore living for a person that is not in her mind.”

“Yoosung is really strong,” Saeyoung said. Mr Kim looked at him, surprised. “He has showed me how strong he is, and I think he is doing things right. I may not be able to tell you why, just... trust him. He deserves it.”

Suddenly, Mr Kim’s eyes started to tear up. Oh my God, was he really crying? Saeyoung thought. Mr Kim embraced Saeyoung.

“Boy... Thank you.”

Saeyoung couldn’t breathe.

“You’re welcome...” he tried to say.

“Sorry,” Mr Kim said, letting go of him.

They kept on walking in silence, Mr Kim drying his tears and blowing his nose.

“Boy,” he said. Saeyoung startled. “You’re a good person, boy. I wanted a cute daughter-in-law, but you’re kind of cute too.”

“Th-Thank... you...” Saeyoung said, confused.

He was glad Mr Kim turned out to be like that. Thinking about it, he even thought Yoosung was more like his father than his mother, which was surprising.

The rest of the afternoon was really fun. Saeyoung felt more comfortable, which made Yoosung feel better too. He noticed how worried Yoosung had been for him, and he felt kind of sorry about it. There had been really no reason to feel anxious.

They left and Saeyoung helped Yoosung cleaning the tea-cups. He told him the conversation he had had with his father and Yoosung’s eyes started to water.

“He was just worried!” he exclaimed.

“Come on, don’t cry,” Saeyoung said, patting his head.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Yoosung asked.

“What do you think?” he replied, laughing.

Yoosung smiled. They talked about the events of that afternoon. They were really happy about their success.

“I didn’t expect your mother and sister to like me that much,” Saeyoung pointed out.

“Of course they do, you three always team up to tease me,” he complained.

Saeyoung laughed.

“You’re too cute to resist the temptation.”

Yoosung frowned, blushing.

“You can’t say a good thing to soften a bad thing,” he complained.

“What are you talking about?” Saeyoung laughed.

“Hmp,” Yoosung puffed out his cheeks.

They cuddled on the sofa after dinner. Yoosung started talking really excited about a new event that would come soon in LOLOL, insisting they should play together. Saeyoung caressed tenderly the hair on his forehead after taking off his hairpins.

“It will be so fun!” he exclaimed. “There will be this big boss and you have to help me. I think we’re a good team in LOLOL, don’t you? I mean, we complement each other quite perfectly!”

He kept on talking and talking and Saeyoung listened to him, amused. Suddenly he realised he was talking... a bit too quickly? Was he nervous about something?

“Mmmm... what time is it, Yoosung?” Saeyoung said.

“Eh?” Yoosung startled. “Why do you want to know?”

Saeyoung looked at him, confused.

“Well, I think it’s getting late and...”

“It’s not,” Yoosung interrupted him. “It’s soon still.”

Saeyoung was really confused. He took his phone to look at the time, but Yoosung put his hands on the screen.

“Yoosung, what the heck?” Saeyoung exclaimed, half annoyed, half amused.

Yoosung blushed deeply, realising what he was doing. He took his hands to his face and buried his head between Saeyoung’s back and the sofa. Saeyoung couldn’t hold the laugh anymore.

“What the... Yoosung, seriously, what are you doing?” he laughed.

“Don’t laugh at me, it’s embarrassing.”

He looked at the time, still laughing.

“It is pretty late, silly boy,” Saeyoung said.

“It is not,” he insisted, and embraced Saeyoung’s waist.

“Yoosung, are you going to tell me what’s wrong with you, or not?” he said, breaking the embrace and kneeling on the floor to face him.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Yoosung said, hiding his face behind his hands, blushing.

Saeyoung startled.

“I thought I was staying the night?” he said, confused.

They looked at each other for a while, confused.

“Then, why did you want to know the time?” Yoosung asked.

“To call Saeran.”

“...”

“...”

Silence.

“Ok, this is awkward,” Saeyoung said. “You... didn’t want me to stay?”

“Yes, I did!” he exclaimed. “I mean, I do! But... I thought you would like to go home?”

They both looked at the floor, sitting on the sofa again.

“So I’m staying.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll call Saeran.”

“Yes.”

Yoosung stood there for a moment. That was so embarrassing.

Saeyoung looked at Yoosung from the kitchen. Was he so nervous because he didn’t want him to leave? That was strange (and cute), but what else could it be?

He sat next to him again when he finish the call. The atmosphere was awkward. They decided to turn on the TV. When they did, it showed a sex scene of a film. Yoosung screamed, taking the remote control, changing the channel quickly. Saeyoung laughed. It was embarrassing, but not that much.

That broke the ice at least. Yoosung started to complain for Saeyoung’s laughter and he kept on teasing him.

“Is the little boy so scared of sex scenes?” he laughed.

Suddenly, Yoosung sat on him, facing him, his face serious and blushing lightly.

“I’m not a little boy,” he kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth, making Saeyoung open his eyes in surprise. “And I’m not scared of sex.”

He bit Saeyoung’s throat and moved his hand into his trousers. Saeyoung didn’t know how to react.

His body seemed to react faster than him, though. He was soon panting, grabbing Yoosung’s shirt, looking for his mouth to kiss him. Yoosung stopped caressing his crotch, which was almost painful, to take Saeyoung’s shirt and his own t-shirt off. He kissed him again, caressing his chest, rubbing his crotch against Saeyoung’s, which made him moan. He suddenly stood up, losing contact with Saeyoung’s skin, and took him by the hand, leading him to his room.

He lied on his bed and Saeyoung went to him, almost desperate to embrace him again, anxious to kiss him and being touch by him again.

He took off Yoosung’s trousers and unbuttoned his, taking Yoosung’s hand to touch him again. He caressed him softly while Saeyoung took his pants off. He stopped again to take off Saeyoung’s trousers and pants. He kissed him and embraced him, trembling. He broke the kiss and embraced Saeyoung. Saeyoung made him lie on the bed and Yoosung started trembling. He looked at him and saw that his passionate serious look of before had turned into a scared look.

“Yoosung, is anything the matter?” he got to utter.

Yoosung shook his head and pushed Saeyoung, making him lie on the other side of the bed. He leaned his head on his lap and started licking it, making Saeyoung almost forget about his scared look. He put him in his mouth and Saeyoung grabbed Yoosung’s hair, moaning loudly and trembling.

“You sure you’re ok, then?” Saeyoung got to say, fighting against his instinct of just letting him go on.

“Yes,” Yoosung said, looking at him, caressing his crotch.

But he suddenly stopped again and lied on the bed. Saeyoung lied on top of him and started biting his neck.

Yoosung was going to drive him crazy. Starting and stopping all of a sudden. That boy wanted something. Could that be...?

Yoosung grabbed his crotch and guided it to his ass. Saeyoung looked at him, surprised.

“Are you sure?” he asked, panting.

He wouldn’t know what he was going to do if he wasn’t. Saeyoung was growing more and more excited. Yoosung sudden initiative had driven him to feel a necessity to have him. Besides, the image of him lying on the bed, looking at him with those beautiful purple eyes shinny, and his cheeks so red, panting... it was too much.

Fortunately, Yoosung nodded.

“Do you have... mmm...”

Yoosung took a lube from one of the drawers of his bedside table.

He applied it carefully on his fingers and started inserting them inside of the blonde boy whose moans increased. He put in a second one, making sure Yoosung was comfortable with it before doing it, surprised at his capacity to relax and open up for him. Finally, he approached the tip of his crotch to Yoosung’s ass. He kissed him slowly and tenderly, but growing more and more impatient and excited, making it slow only for Yoosung’s sake.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he whispered in his ear, licking it, panting.

He pressed slightly, entering as slow and he could, but desperate to posses Yoosung completely. Yoosung moaned loudly.

“Ughn, Saeyoung.” 

He tried to go slowly, but he was getting wilder at Yoosung’s loud moans.

“It feels so good,” he groaned, gasping for breath.

He moved deeper into him, making him let out a small scream.

“Did it hurt?” he asked, more excited that worried.

“A bit, but don’t stop,” he asked, panting and moaning, digging his nails in Saeyoung’s back.

Saeyoung started to move faster, grabbing Yoosung by the waist, groaning with pleasure.

“Go deeper,” Yoosung said, suddenly, letting out a loud moan.

He obeyed, willingly. He went as deep as he could, maybe too fast, for Yoosung let out another scream, louder than the last.

“Don’t stop,” he asked, though.

He started to go faster, biting Yoosung’s neck, which turned him into a hot mess of loud moans and panting. Yoosung was saying his name out loud between his moans,  
scratching his back with one hand and grabbing his hair with the other, when Saeyoung felt that he was reaching his limit. He grabbed Yoosung’s crotch with a hand, which made him shake and groan.

“Yoosung... I’m...”

“Me too,” Yoosung moaned, starting to come.

Saeyoung pressed him harder, letting go off a loud moan while he came.

He embraced Yoosung, panting, and looked at him. He was looking at him too, his face all red and sweaty, his eyes watery and a weak smile on his lips. He caressed his cheek.

“Do you feel okay?” he asked him. Yoosung nodded. “Does it... hurt?”

“A bit,” Yoosung laughed shyly.

Saeyoung embraced him tenderly, fearing that he would hurt him, for some reason. He felt he could break him in any moment.

“Mmmm... Did you like it?” Yoosung asked.

Saeyoung startled.

“I did. Did you?”

Yoosung buried his face in Saeyoung’s chest.

“It was perfect.”

Saeyoung’s heart jumped. He laughed, tenderly.

“I’m so glad you liked it,” he said, caressing his head.

Yoosung kept silent.

“Something bothers you,” Saeyoung said. “What’s on your mind?”

“I was just thinking... this wasn’t your first time, right.”

Saeyoung got serious.

“It wasn’t.”

“So I wondered if I was good enough?”

Saeyoung took his chin to make him look at him.

“It was my first time doing it with someone I love,” he said, looking into Yoosung’s eyes, making him blush, “and I can say it was the best one.”

Yoosung’s eyes became teary.

He hugged Saeyoung, hiding again his face in his chest.

“In fact,” Saeyoung continued, smiling, “you’re my first love.”

Yoosung looked at him, surprised, and smiled widely.

“You’re my first love too.”


	19. Afraid to lose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran decides to tell Anna about his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it comes a new chapter!
> 
> There some angst in this one, and I'm not quite happy with how it turned out? The path may be a bit quicker than I intended, or maybe I got that feeling after re-reading it, idk, but I hope you'll like it anyway, and, please, let me know if you got the same impression and I'll try to do something about it!
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and reading <3

“Anna,” Saeran stopped and looked at her. “I killed someone.”

Saeran’s hands started to fill up with blood. Anna looked at him, scared and started to scream.

“Murderer! Don’t touch me! Help!”

Suddenly a lot of people got around him. Rika looked at him, grinning.

“You are worse than I am.”

Saeran woke up, sweating and gasping for breath.

It was a dream. It was a dream it was a dream it was a dream.

He must have scream while sleeping, for he heard a knock on the door.

“Saeran, you okay?”

“Saeyoung, come in. Please, Saeyoung,” he asked him, starting to cry. Saeyoung rushed into the room and went where Saeran was, embracing him. “I had a nightmare.”

“Everything’s alright, Saeran. I’m here,” Saeyoung said, caressing his head while his brother grabbed his t-shirt.

“I was with Anna and I told her I killed V. She stared at me with fear and started to scream and the Sav... Rika came and told me I was worse than she.”

Saeyoung didn’t know what to say to comfort him.

“Are you scared Anna will hate you if she finds out?” he asked.

“Who wouldn’t hate me?”

“Up until now no one hates you, so I don’t think she’ll be the exception. She seems really fond of you.”

Saeran froze.

“But she doesn’t know me.”

“Why don’t you let her know you?”

“I’m afraid I’ll disappoint her,” he confessed, grabbing his brother’s t-shirt tighter.

“Who you were is not what you are, Saeran,” Saeyoung said. “But your past has influenced you in who you are, in this case it stills has an effect on you even. Don’t you want her to like you for who you are?”

He remembered when Anna told him about the nice façade she made when talking to strangers to please them. Was he putting on a mask too?

“I-I don’t know, I’m confused.”

“It’s perfectly normal to be confused, but you won’t be able to keep something like that from her forever, even less if your relationship gets more... intimate.”

Saeran frowned.

“Who said it will get more intimate, idiot?”

Saeyoung laughed tenderly at which Saeran sighed.

“Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?” Saeyoung asked.

Saeran nodded.

He called Anna the next morning.

“Mmmm...” he said when she answered the call.

“Saeran! It’s the first time you call me, but you greet me as usual!” she laughed.

He frowned.

“I will hang up, then,” he teased her.

“Wait!” she laughed. “I was just kidding. Do you need anything?”

“Mmmm...”

“Want to hang out?”

“Yah.”

He felt a bit better now that it seemed she had made the offer. Saeyoung looked at him, shaking his head in disapproval. Saeran made a face to him.

“You’ll have to pick me up, then,” she said.

“Ha? Why?”

“Because I ended up saying it, making things easier for you!” she complained. “You’ll have to make things easier for me now.”

“Okay,” he said annoyed, blushing.

She gave him her address.

“I’m leaving!” Anna exclaimed, putting on her coat.

“You’re not meeting that guy there, are you?” said her father, pointing at Saeran, who was waiting outside the house.

“Oh, yes, I am!” she said happily, kissing his cheek.

“What? He looks like a bad boy!”

“See you later, daddy!”

“Come back soon!” he yelled, half angry.

“Hi, Saeran!” she said, arriving where she was.

She had tried really hard that time not to look like a little girl. She was wearing a short skirt and high boots, and has tied her hair on a ponytail which she thought made her look more mature.

“Hi, little princess,” he said.

Those words hurt.

“There’s someone strange watching us,” he said, pointing at her father with his head.

She gave him a furious look.

“He’s no one, let’s go! And I’m not a little princess!” she complained.

“Because you’re wearing a ponytail?” he teased her.

At least he had noticed.

“Shut up.”

The walked to the park and passed next to an ice-cream stand.

“Hey, little princess,” he said, stopping. “Want one?”

It was true that he called her ‘princess’ only to annoy her, but she couldn’t tell if it really felt that bad.

“Are you inviting, lovely Saeran?” she said in a wanton tone, looking at him.

Saeran was not expecting that. He startled, blushing, and looked away from her.

“Don’t call me like that, it’s creepy. And don’t make that voice.”

She laughed.

“Don’t call me ‘little princess’ then.”

“I used to love ice-creams when I was smaller,” he said. “My brother always bought them for me when he went out.”

“You didn’t go with him?” she asked.

“My childhood was...” he started to doubt. He had invited her with the intention to tell her, but know he was hesitating again, “complicated.”

Anna looked at the floor.

“I think it’s sweet that you like strawberry ice-cream,” she said, smiling.

He nodded, confused.

“My brother... mmm...”

“Saeran,” Anna interrupted him. She put a hand on his. “Don’t force yourself to talk about it,” she was looking at him, with a tender look. “I’m already grateful that you tried to tell me.”

Nevertheless, that gave confidence to Saeran.

“My mother mistreated me,” he said. Anna’s hand tensed on his, nevertheless, her face looked calm and tender. “My brother was deceived to run away from home and I spent years thinking he had abandoned me because I was a burden.”

He looked at the floor.

“It will turn darker still,” he said. “You may not even believe what I’m going to tell you.”

“You can... try,” Anna said.

Saeran looked at her. She was smiling. He looked at the floor again.

“Can I take you somewhere else?”

He took her to the place near the river where Yoosung found him that time. He lied on his favourite spot and Anna sat next to him.

“This is where I go when I feel anxious because you can see the sky pretty well, and not much people come here,” Anna looked up at the sky. He was right. “I liked looking at the sky when I could go out. When my brother disappeared two persons came to save me. They were the founders of RFA. But things got worse,” he got to utter in his anxiousness.   
“The girl... one of the founders, she had mental problems. She founded a sect and forced me to join them through drugs,” he looked at her. “Things will get worse still.”

She looked pale.

“Go on,” she said.

“I was ordered to make MC join the RFA to get information through her. I knew my brother worked for RFA. The girl wanted to destroy that organisation.”

“Why?”

“Because she thought she was going to create better parties that lead people to paradise and happiness. I was brainwashed so I thought she was right. Besides I... wanted to kill my brother for abandoning me.”

She startled.

He suddenly realised where they were. He had led her to an abandon place and was talking about wanting to kill people. He was making her really uncomfortable.

“You... do you want to go somewhere else?”

She nodded and he took her next to the river, where they continued walking in silence.

“Do you want to leave?” he asked.

She looked sick.

“I want to listen.”

They sat on a bench.

“My brother eventually found me,” he continued. “He came to where I was with MC and tried to rescue me, but I was so...” he started to tremble. Anna put a hand on his shoulder to soothe him. “I just wanted to take revenge for what I thought he had done to me. I felt betrayed. I...” she started to caress his back.

He almost couldn’t believe what was happening. She was listening to all these things and was comforting him.

“The man who came to rescue me from my mother with that girl tried to save my brother and MC. He was convincing her,” she took his hand. “I couldn’t stand it. I felt she was betraying me because she was listening to that man. I had a gun,” Anna froze. “So I took my gun and...”

“Don’t,” Anna said. “Don’t say more, please. Stop.”

He looked at her. She was crying. He realised he was crying to.

“This is too much,” she whispered.

Saeran felt how his heart tore apart.

“Are you scared of me?” he asked.

“I... this is too much information. I didn’t expect something like this,” she confessed, looking at the floor. “I know I’m the one who said wanted to listen, but...”

He tried to let go off his hand, but she took it again.

“They brainwashed you?” she asked.

He nodded. He was so scared. She seemed to be thinking.

“You... killed him?”

Saeran nodded.

“Oh, my God,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Saeran said.

She didn’t say anything. She just kept looking at the floor, one hand on Saeran’s, the other on her mouth, the tears going down her cheeks. Her face was almost inexpressive.  
She finally looked at him.

“I cannot even imagine how much you’ve suffered,” she said.

He could not even feel confused at her words. He covered his face with her hands and started to cry.

“Saeran, I don’t know what to think,” she confessed. “I only know I’m a bit scared, but the person I want to comfort me is... you. I know it doesn’t make sense, but... I mean it’s   
just. You are you. But you were... no, you weren’t that, you were drugged. I... can you... give me some time to assimilate all this?”

Saeran nodded.

The days passed by and he didn’t receive a call from her, nor a message. He knew she had been talking to Yoosung because he got secretly to hear some of his conversations with Saeyoung.

“She’s really shocked,” Yoosung said. “She calls me every night because she just doesn’t know what to do or how to feel, but I think she misses him.”

There was always that tiny hope that Saeran tried to eliminate. “I think she misses him,” Yoosung had said. Saeran also knew that she used to like him, but... It was too complicated.

One day, she called him.

Anna had had a lot of doubts when she had taken the phone to make that call. Yoosung was next to her, encouraging her. She couldn’t deny she liked the Saeran she used to know. But now she felt he was a completely different person.

“Just try to call him,” Yoosung had suggested and Anna had agreed.

“Mmmm...” she heard at the other side of the phone.

She started to laugh. Really? “Mmmm...”? Was he going to say that? Didn’t he even know how to answer the phone?

“That was unexpected,” she said, whipping off a tear. “But I should have expected it from you, right, Saeran?”


	20. By your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung was studying for an exam when pressure took the best of him and he started panicking. Fortunately, God 707 came to the rescue!
> 
> In the mean time, MC is looking at her engagement ring and remembering the day Jaehee and she started dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are finally over, so here comes a chapter (with lots of fluff) to celebrate!!!
> 
> I hope I'll be able to upload more frequently now onwards :3
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading <3

Yoosung had agreed with his father that he wouldn’t fail any exams now onwards, so he was freaking out studying geography for the exam next day. He was having a nervous breakdown when Saeyoung called him and the poor thing couldn’t even make any sense talking.

Saeyoung went to his house right away. When he arrived, Yoosung was a bit better and at least he could articulate some words, making easier for Saeyoung to understand what was going on.

“I’m going to fail, I know,” he kept on saying. “And I’ll have to drop out school. And I’ll work for Jumin and I’ll never be a vet and everybody will be so disappointed, and I’ll be so disappointed too bec...”

“Yoosung!” Saeyoung yelled, making Yoosung freeze. “Just calm down. You’ve studied. You gave me the right answers yesterday when I asked you.”

“I’m going to read it again,” Yoosung said, going back to his desk.

“No, you’re not,” Saeyoung grabbed his wrist. “You get more nervous the more you read it. You’re coming with me.”

“What are you saying?”

He dragged Yoosung to his car and started to drive. Yoosung wouldn’t stop crying.

“Let me out!” he yelled.

Saeyoung didn’t even answer.

“I hate you!” he said.

That hurt, but Saeyoung kept on driving, for he knew he didn’t mean it. Yoosung saw his face made a gesture of pain when he said those words. He repented them immediately   
and tried to say he was sorry, but it really wasn’t intelligible with his crying.

Saeyoung took him out of the car in the middle of the way up a mountain. Yoosung embraced him when he got out, and Saeyoung sighed, petting his head.

“Don’t say things like that again, I know you don’t mean them, but it hurts,” he said.

Yoosung nodded, his face hidden in his chest.

“I love you, Saeyoung,” he said.

Saeyoung melted.

“I know. I love you too, Yoosung.”

He cried louder. Saeyoung took him by the wrist, leading them through the forest while he sobbed.

“It looks as if I were torturing you,” Saeyoung said, starting to feel annoyed.

“I’m sorry,” Yoosung sobbed.

They finally arrived to the esplanade. The sun was setting and they could see everything from up there. Yoosung stared, amazed, contemplating the orange and red world which spread before him. The warm colours tinted the view of the city and the river with a shining that gave it a fantastic look, making him feel calmer.

“It’s beautiful,” he said.

Saeyoung was so happy. He finally made him forget about the damn exam and calm down a bit. Yoosung turned to look at him and startled. Saeyoung’s hair was shining and looked brighter in that light. His eyes sparkled, looking at him, his amber reflecting the sunlight, though Yoosung thought the colour of his boyfriend’s eyes was more beautiful. His cheeks were red for the exercise and he was smiling at him, tenderly. Yoosung opened his mouth in surprise.

“You are beautiful,” he sighed.

Saeyoung didn’t have time to blush before Yoosung stood on his tiptoes and kissed him, putting his hands in his cheeks, making him run out of breath.

Yoosung broke the kiss and looked at Saeyoung, panting. His boyfriend was looking at him, all red, with his arm in front of his mouth, gasping for breath. Yoosung kissed him again, a small and quick kiss on the lower lip. He then took his hands and kissed them too. He was almost hypnotised by Saeyoung’s beauty and this light. Suddenly, Saeyoung embraced him.

“Stop it, silly boy,” he said. “You’re going to kill me.”

Yoosung sighed. Saeyoung kissed his forehead and then noticed it. He was hot as hell.

“Damn, Yoosung,” he said, taking him on his arms.

“What are you doing, lovely Saeyoung?”

Saeyoung blushed.

“I’m taking you home right now.”

He put him in bed, but he would go out of it demanding cuddles.

“Saeyoung, make love to me,” he said suddenly, while he was checking his temperature.

Saeyoung had to tell himself to calm down one hundred times before stripping him to put on his pyjamas. He didn’t even want to think about Yoosung’s exam which was the next day in the afternoon.

He was preparing some soup for his sick boyfriend when he heard his phone.

“Yoosung, why on earth are you calling me?”

“I miss you,” he replied.

“Gosh,” he whispered.

He went to his room. Yoosung’s face illuminated in happiness when he saw him, which made him blush and feel a bit happy.

“Yoosung, you really have to rest and take care of yourself for tomorrow,” he said. “I’m making you some dinner and after that you’ll take your medicine, right?”

“Will you feed me?” he asked, in a wanton tone.

“I will.”

He smiled.

“Then I’ll have it.”

Saeyoung sighed. At least it was better than when they were not dating.

He fed Yoosung and made him take his medicine. He fell asleep soon after that, which made Saeyoung feel relieved.

He slept on Yoosung’s sofa, for he didn’t want to disturb his rest.

Yoosung had slept tight. He went out of the bed and looked for Saeyoung, but he only found a note next to the sofa, reading that he had already left to work and he had left some medicine and breakfast in the kitchen.

Yoosung felt bad for him. He’d been messing with him all the evening and he even had to take care of him when he had the nervous breakdown because of the exam. Wait, the exam! He had almost forgotten about it. He had but two hours to get ready for it.

He got there just on time.

“You don’t look very good,” Anna said to him. “You aren’t sick, are you?”

“I had a temperature last night, so I’m lucky to feel just a bit dizzy,” he replied.

“Oh, my, for real?”

“I was lucky Saeyoung took care of me.”

“Yes, I’m glad you had him.”

“How are things going with Saeran?” Yoosung asked.

Anna hesitated, blushing lightly.

“I still feel a bit weird when I think about it, but when I talk to him every doubt seems to disappear. It’s quite strange,” she smiled, shyly.

Yoosung smiled.

“I’m glad that’s the case.”

“Can I ask you... what did you feel when you found out?”

Yoosung thought for a while.

“I felt really bad,” he concluded. “I mean, not only Saeyoung and Saeran, but also the people who did those things to them were important to me.”

“It must have been tough. I admire you for taking it so well.”

“I do what I can,” he answered. “I started to go to a psychologist recently, actually.”

“Really? I didn’t know.”

“I don’t usually talk about it.”

“I know Saeran told me he goes to therapy. Does Saeyoung go too?”

“Once in a while, but he is a case. It’s too difficult to get him to do something for himself.”

“So stubborn.”

“Yah.”

The doors for the examination room were opened.

“Good luck,” Anna said, winking.

“Thank you, you too.”

Saeyoung received a message late in the morning. Apparently Yoosung had just gone out of the exam. He told him he didn’t know how it had turned out, and also thanked him for taking care of him yesterday. He smiled. He didn’t have to thank him. It would have been more pleasant to take care of him if he hadn’t had that exam the next day, but still, he was always glad to help. Besides, Yoosung always got so loving and cute when he was with a fever.

He gave him a long reply, telling him he was sure he had done well and that he loved him. He loved him so much.

MC was lying on the sofa, waiting for Jaehee to finish her shower. It was almost impossible to resist the temptation of entering the bathroom and “help” her, but she resisted as a good girl, partly thanks to the help of her adorable kitten, who was sleeping peacefully on her belly. She was staring at her compromise ring. It still was incredible to believe.

She remembered how insecure she felt when she discovered she was actually in love with Jaehee. Deep inside she had known it from the start, but she just couldn’t acknowledge it because the other girl didn’t seem to feel the same. She looked so perfect and unreachable. She knew she had her insecurities, as all of us, but she just seemed perfect. Nevertheless, she also seemed so in love with Zen MC almost hated him. She had treated him so badly, poor boy. She knew it wasn’t his fault, but still, it was frustrating.

The day she confessed, she remembered, was after going to watch a film with her. She had liked it, but she kept on talking about how much better Zen’s musicals where. Jaehee didn’t know, of course, but MC had actually helped with the scripts. It had not been the great thing, but she read the first draw and suggested a couple of changes and additions, and that was the first time she actually had a semi-important job as a writer. But she wouldn’t stop talking about Zen.

She told MC she should go to her home and watch one of his musicals with her. It looked tempting. MC couldn’t help fantasising and hoping Jaehee would fell the same, and that was actually a great way to know. If something happened between them while they were watching the telly, so close to each other... she shouldn’t think about it. It was only a friend and they were going to watch a musical, end of the question. But still...

It was the first time she was at Jaehee’s apartment and she found it really nice and homely. Jaehee wouldn’t stop apologising, saying it was too small, but for MC was perfect. Why would you have extra rooms? She preferred a practical apartment easy to clean like that. Jaehee made some tea and put on the DVD. She sat close to MC. Too close to MC. She switched off the lights and started the DVD. MC couldn’t concentrate. Why on earth did she have to unfasten the first button of her shirt? Just, why?

She seemed to be really concentrated on the film, though. She grabbed MC’s arm when Zen appeared on the screen. She whispered in his ear something she just couldn’t process because her breath in her ear just felt so good she thought she would melt. MC was starting to think she was a pervert, and felt quite embarrassed about it, but who could help it having that beautiful being right next to her, whispering things on her ear?

Jaehee kept getting excited every time Zen said something. Or sang. Or breathed. It was disturbing, and MC was starting to find herself more distressed than she thought she would be. Did she really like Jaehee that much? Apparently she did.

Jaehee’s eyes shined and she was blushing a bit. Why did she have to be so beautiful? MC embraced a cushion and put her chin on it, looking at the screen, feeling how her eyes filled with tears, without watching the film really.

“Can I take your hand?” Jaehee whispered.

She nodded. And break it too, if that pleases you, she thought bitterly. She took it and pressed it, tenderly.

“I’m so happy now,” she told MC. “I can’t stop thinking the day has been perfect, thank you.”

It was just not fair. How could she say things like that?

“Jaehee,” MC whispered, her voice breaking a bit.

Jaehee looked at her and saw how her tears started to fall down her cheeks, blushing lightly, and she thought for the hundredth time that day how beautiful MC was.

“Are you crying?” she asked, more surprised than worried.

MC put her hands on Jaehee’s cheeks, making her blush and widen her eyes in surprise.

“It’s just... I want you to look at me too,” MC said.

“I... don’t understand,” Jaehee replied, confused.

MC kissed her lips. They were soft and warm, and they trembled a bit. It was a short, shy kiss, but enough to make their hearts race.

“Are you teasing me?” Jaehee’s voice was shaky. “Was I so obvious?”

MC looked at her, confused.

“I don’t understand.”

Jaehee separated from her.

“If you are joking, please, stop it, it’s not funny,” she said, trying to keep a calm tone of voice, but shaking a bit.

MC was more confused still. Could it be that Jaehee liked her? In that case, she had to tell her she liked her too, and if that wasn’t the case, she had just kissed her anyway, so   
what did she really had to lose.

“I like you,” she said, looking at Jaehee in the eye. “And I like you not as a friend, but in a romantic sense. And I,” her voice started to tremble, “I was really jealous of Zen, so I   
started to cry, but I don’t know why I kissed you,” she acknowledged, becoming a sobbing mess. “I mean, I kissed you because I like you, but I wasn’t going to do it...”  
Suddenly, Jaehee turned off the TV and switched on the lights. MC covered her face.

“It’s embarrassing now, why did you do that?” she asked.

Jaehee approached her and took her hands, making her face her.

“I like you, MC,” she said.

MC startled.

“For real?” she asked.

“For real.”

“Are you sure?”

Jaehee laughed.

“I am.”

“By MC you mean me?”

“Who else?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

MC startled.

“Romantically?”

Jaehee sighed and decided to kiss her.

“I don’t really have a lot of time to go on dates, as you already know, but maybe...” Jaehee started.

“I do! I want to be your girlfriend! I want to cuddle you, and kiss you, and have sex with you.”

Jaehee blushed, and covered her face with her hands.

“MC, please, it’s embarrassing...”

“I don’t mind, I’m too happy!” she said, hugging her, and kissing her again.

That was the first time they made love, and it felt just so good. It was as if they understood their body perfectly even though they had never made anything before.

And MC started to be friendlier with Zen, which was also nice.

She stared at her ring while caressing her cat and Jaehee went out of the shower.

“Tomorrow’s the party, right?” MC said. “And we’ll announce or engagement.”

Jaehee nodded, happy and excited for their announcement the following day.


	21. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee and MC tell the rest of the RFA about their engagement!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe there's only one chapter left!!
> 
> Still, there will be two more stories after this one: the next one will tell what Zen was up to all this time, and the second will tell more things about these lovely twins, so please, look forward to them!
> 
> I hope you like this penultimate chapter. Thank you for reading <3

Saeyoung started to get ready for the party. MC had cited them earlier that day, for she had to tell them something. Of course, by that time everybody could imagine what that would be. He looked as his brother. He seemed indifferent as always, a bit more annoyed and nervous. He put a hand on his shoulder.

“My beautiful brother looks sooooo handsome,” he teased him.

“Stop it, it’s giving me shivers.”

Saeran adjusted his bow tie for the hundredth time, frowning. Saeyoung chuckled.

They were going to pick up Yoosung and Anna, who offered herself to help preparing the party. She had got to get on really well with Zen, so he suggested it to MC, making Saeran frown when reading the messages. He took off his bow tie with a sigh.

“It doesn’t even suit me,” he complained.

“You’ll be the most beautiful even if you wore a plastic bag!” Saeyoung exclaimed, hugging him.

“Fuck off!” he yelled at him.

They went to the car and drove to Yoosung’s home. 

They finally arrived, got out of the car and rang the bell. Yoosung went out, followed by Anna.

Saeran looked at her. They hadn’t seen each other in a while and he hoped she wouldn’t feel intimidated by him after all the time that had happened. What he hadn’t imagined was that he would feel shy at seeing her and how beautiful she looked. She wore a light-purple dress, it’s skirt somehow pompous, but the upper part was tight, and embraced her gracious figure perfectly. She hadn’t tidied her hair up that time, but had let it fall down her left shoulder. She was looking at the floor, nervously and suddenly looked up at him, blushing lightly, but smiling. He looked away from her, blushing too.

“Saeran,” his brother said in a complaining tone, “I want my baby Yoosung to sit next to me in the caaaar.”

Yoosung blushed and started scolding him for calling him “baby”. Saeran simply nodded, annoyed. Anna looked at him and her grin widened.

“It’s been a while.”

“Yah.”

Saeyoung and Yoosung monopolised the conversation on the way, for which Saeran was actually grateful. Except when his brother became too loving, which was annoying.  
They were all there already when they arrived. Zen approached Anna with a smile and they chatted friendly for a while when Anna turned to Saeran.

“I’m so glad I could come and help,” she said.

“Thank Zen, he suggested it.”

“I’ve already thanked him,” she smiled. “Zen and you’re good friends, right? He told me you like motorbikes.”

“Yah.”

“You have to give me a ride some time.”

Saeran blushed. She was asking him and not Zen, which made him actually kind of happy.

“Sure.”

“Did I hear the word ‘motorbike’?” said Saeyoung appearing behind them with a scary tone.

“Get lost,” Saeran rolled his eyes.

“Guys!” MC suddenly exclaimed. “Can I have your attention, please?” Everybody turned and looked at her and she smiled. “As you all know, we cited you all earlier today because we have something to tell you,” she took Jaehee’s hand. “Probably all of you have guessed it by now,” she chuckled. “Jaehee and I are getting married,” she said smiling and blushing.

“Really?” Yoosung exclaimed, surprised. “Congratulations!” he embraced them both.

“You didn’t guess?” Saeyoung asked him, laughing.

Yoosung blushed.

“Well...”

“Congratulations,” Jumin said.

“Oh, you are so cold,” Zen complained. “You sound like a robot again. Of course, you don’t understand these things, but you should be a bit more enthusiastic at least.”

“Why should I waste energy on looking enthusiastic?” he asked.

Zen ignored him.

“Congratulations, Jaehee, MC!”

“Thank you, guys!”

“Thank you,” Jaehee smiled.

“MC, can I be your bridesmaid?” Saeyoung asked, excited.

“Of course!” MC exclaimed, even more excited.

“Of course not,” Jaehee rolled her eyes, though her smile wouldn’t leave her face.

“Congratulations, MC, Jaehee,” Saeran said, approaching them.

MC gave him a fond look.

“Thank you, Saeran.”

“Thank you,” Jaehee said, blushing lightly.

“Congratulations,” Anna smiled.

She took advantage of the other’s chatting to grab Saeran by his hand and take him apart.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Well, you like MC, don’t you?” she sighed. “Are you okay?” she asked, looking at him.

Saeran chuckled. He put his finger in her worried frown.

“Little princesses don’t frown.”

She put her hands in her forehead, holding back a chuckle and trying to look annoyed.

“That’s because I’m not a little princess.”

He laughed.

“Yah, sure.”

He started to walk into the room again and she started following him.

“But you don’t answer,” she complained.

“I did. Your fault if you didn’t listen.”

Anna looked at him. He was smiling.

The party started and MC and Jaehee got ready to greet the guests. This time, it seemed that less people were coming, and MC was starting to get nervous, for some guests who   
confirmed their assistance were not showing up.

“It’s not your fault,” Jaehee tried to comfort her.

Still, it was a good party.

Nevertheless, Yoosung was standing on a corner, looking all worried and pale.

“It’s everything alright?” Saeyoung asked him, approaching him.

“I don’t know,” he answered, looking at him. “I’ve just received a message from a classmate telling me that the professor has just posted the marks of the last Geography exam.”

“Can you look at them?”

“Yes, they’re online, but I don’t know if I want to know.”

Saeyoung hesitated. If Yoosung had failed, he would stay a depressed mess the whole party, but if he didn’t look at them, he would stay an anxious and worried until he did. Still, he had the feeling Yoosung had passed. Even though he had been sick the day of the exam, he had studied really hard, so he should be alright.

“Mmmm... Do you want me to look at it and tell you?” Saeyoung suggested.

Yoosung considered it for a moment.

“Alright, but let’s go to some other place.”

They told MC they were going outside for a moment and sat on a bench in a side street. Yoosung gave him his phone with the list. He looked for the “K”. There he was, Yoosung Kim.

“Yoosung,” he said. He looked at him, scared. “You have a C,” he smiled.

Yoosung opened his eyes, blushing.

“I’ve passed,” he whispered.

“Yes, you have.”

“I’ve passed!!” he exclaimed, standing up, lifting his arms.

“Congrats!” Saeyoung exclaimed.

Yoosung looked at him, smiling. He sat on top of him and put his hands behind his ears, approaching his face to kiss him.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Why?” Saeyoung laughed.

Yoosung blushed.

“Well, you took care of me when I was sick, comforted me when I was nervous and... and you motivated me! You always motivate me and give me a reason to try hard!” he smiled.

Saeyoung blushed and embraced him.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, Saeyoung!”

They heard the door opening and Zen appeared.

“For God’s sake, you’re on a public street,” he complained, closing the door again.

Saeyoung and Yoosung went back inside, embarrassed.

Anna hadn’t separated from Saeran’s side during the whole event, and the red-haired boy found, surprisingly enough, that he didn’t mind at all and even enjoyed somehow of her   
company.

“Do you want to do something after the party?” Anna asked him.

Saeran looked at her, surprised.

“Alright,” he said. “What do you want to do?”

“There’s a new café that’s been opened at two or three streets from here which it’s said to bake the best cakes in the country,” she smiled.

“Then it’ll be really expensive in that case,” he said, giving her a light tap on her forehead.

She laughed.

“Then we can just go to Starbucks.”

He agreed.

The party finished and the RFA members and Anna stood at the party room for some time, celebrating MC and Jaehee’s engagement.

“This is not the official celebration, we’ll hold a small party next week just for the RFA,” MC said, “and Anna, of course.”

Anna smiled. She was a bit jealous of her, but she couldn’t help liking her. She thought they could become friends with some time. Saeran looked at Anna.

“Want to go now?”

She nodded.

“We’re leaving now,” he said.

“Eh? Where are you going?” Zen asked.

Saeyoung grinned.

“Just call me when you want me to pick you up!” he said, trying hard not to tease his brother. He would need to tease Yoosung a lot after this.

“We’re going for a walk,” Saeran answered.

Saeran put his hand on Anna’s back, leading her to the exit. All of RFA members startled. That was kind of cute.

As agreed, they went to Starbucks. Saeran didn’t really like coffee, he preferred sweet things, so he ordered a hot chocolate.

“You don’t like coffee?” Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

Saeran shook his head.

“I don’t like bitter things.”

“So you like ice cream and dislike bitter things,” she smiled. “Try this,” she said, offering her cup. “It’s latte, which means it has a lot of milk and not much coffee, so it’s not that bitter.”

He tried. It was okay. Suddenly he realised he was actually drinking from the same cup as Anna. He tried to conceal his blush with little success.

“It’s fine,” he said.

Anna looked at him and when he gave her the cup back, she realised why he was blushing, which made her react the same way.

“Uh, I told you,” she said, laughing shyly.

The café started to become rather crowdie and noisy, which made Saeran start to feel nervous. Fortunately, Anna realised.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” she asked.

Saeran looked at her. He was becoming a bit pale.

“You haven’t finished your coffee,” he said.

“I’m full.”

They went out and Saeran felt he could breathe again.

“Do you want to go to that park there?” Anna suggested.

He was about to answer when a voice called Anna from behind.

“Wow! Isn’t that our precious Annie?” the voice asked.

Anna froze and turned slowly, which Saeran imitated. There were three boys looking at them, grinning mischievously and laughing.

“What is my favourite little girl doing here?” the taller said.

The other two laughed.

“Nothing, just leave me alone,” Anna said turning and starting to walk away.

Saeran looked at them, pissed off. Who were those guys?

“What are you looking at?” the boy that had talked to Anna said.

“Rubbish,” Saeran answered. Anna stopped walking and looked at Saeran, worried.

“Ha?” one of his friends exclaimed, pissed off.

The taller boy laughed.

“Don’t get angry at the boy,” he laughed. “He’s not in his wits if he bears the company of that bitch.”

Anna startled and the boys laughed.

“Saeran, let’s go,” she asked, her voice trembling.

Saeran couldn’t stand it anymore. He made a fist and punched the taller boy on the face.

“Saeran!” Anna yelled.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” the boy exclaimed, punching Saeran back, making him fall on the ground. “Is that all that you have?” he grinned.

Those sport-less months with Saeyoung were taking on Saeran now, which he realised, though it wouldn’t stop him.

“Excuse me?” Anna asked, her terrified tone of before completely transformed into a scary voice. “What do you think you’re doing?”

She had an angry look in her face and was cracking her fingers, when she kicked the tall boy’s crotch and when he bended in pain, she gave him a punch which made him fall on one of the other guys.

She turned around to face Saeran and held out her hand to Saeran to help him stand up, smiling fondly at him. Saeran was going to give her his hand, confused, when the other   
boy of the trio appeared behind her. He was going to lay a hand on her, but she took it, turning around and putting it on his back.

“Fuck off,” she whispered, though audibly enough for Saeran to hear it.

She kicked the boy behind his knees, which made his legs bend and fall on the floor. Saeran stood up and took her hand, making her run before the other three could stand up   
again.

She was applying some coldness on Saeran’s cheek with a handkerchief she had wet with cold water while they sat on a bench in the park.

“What was that?” Saeran asked, surprised.

“Judo,” she answered. “And anger. Stay still,” she said, putting her hand on Saeran’s other cheek to make him look at her.

“Who were those guys?” Saeran said, blushing at their face’s close distance.

“My ex and his friends.” Saeran frowned. “He tried to force me,” she explained, after a while, her voice trembling again. “But I kicked him like today and he hates me since.”

“Jerk,” Saeran said.

“Exactly.”

They stood silent for a while.

“Thank you for protecting me,” she spoke up.

Saeran sighed.

“I did nothing,” he frowned. “So thank you for helping my kicked off ass,” he replied, somehow annoyed. He had been ridiculed by that jerk, but still, he was impressed and a bit happy that he knew another side of Anna. “The little princess turned up to be a warrior,” he whispered.

Anna heard him. She blushed.

“Well, maybe I’m not that princess-like,” she frowned, “but at least I warned you.”

“You were quite impressive,” Saeran said, looking away from her, blushing.

Anna looked at him, surprised.

“Thank you,” she replied, her heart racing.

They stood silent for a while. Anna was starting to feel nervous. They were alone in a park, saying nice things to each other, she liked him and she had the impression he liked her back even though he had discovered she was not the princess he thought she was, which relieved her. Why didn’t he make a move? Were they going to stay contemplating the park’s lake until it was time to go home?

“They must have thought we were a couple,” she suddenly said.

“Is that bad?” Saeran asked, apparently annoyed.

“I don’t know, what do you think?”

Saeran laughed and put a hand on Anna’s head, making her turn to face him.

“You’re annoyed,” he gave her an amused look.

“Wh-why would you say that, you silly boy?”

He put a finger of his free hand on her forehead, leaning closer to her.

“You’re frowning,” he said.

Anna’s opened her eyes in surprise, blushing. Saeran moved his hands behind Anna’s ears and put his forehead on hers.

“Can I...”

She interrupted his question with a kiss.

It was completely different from the other kisses Saeran had given before. This was really soft and slow. Patient. His tongue entered her mouth almost shyly, as if looking for her permission to let him in. It was a long kiss and Anna didn’t stop caressing the back of his neck, which made him shake in delight. He noticed how her lips curled into a smile when he did.

They broke the kiss and put their foreheads together, looking into each other’s eyes. Anna was chuckling, but Saeran was looking at her a bit serious, still surprised by the strangeness of the kiss. They were blushing.

Saeran separated from her and looked back at the lake, putting his hand on her head.

“We look like a couple,” she said.

“Is that bad?” Saeran asked.

“It is.”

He looked at her, confused. She was smiling at him.

“I don’t want us only to look like that.”

Saeran chuckled.

“You silly girl.”


	22. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee and MC's wedding day finally arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter!! It's a little bit shorter than usual, but it has lots of fluff, so I really hope you like it.
> 
> As promised, I'll be starting soon the second part about Zen! Also, I'm going to upload a special chapter as promised since this fic reached 100 kudos to thank you for all your support, so, please look forward for it :3
> 
> Thank you for reading and I really hope you like it <3

Yoosung was so excited. He would have to have a great self-control not to cry in the middle of the ceremony. But, how could he help it? He arrived to the place the wedding was going to take place.

“Yoosung!” Saeyoung exclaimed.

He was waving at him. The rest of the RFA was there too, except for Jaehee and MC. Saeran was looking at his phone.

“Anna has just arrived,” he said. “I’ll be right back”

He went to the door to pick her up and arrived just as she went out of a car, smiling and waving at him when she saw him. She wore a nice flower-patterned dress and she had tidied her hair up in a ponytail. Saeran looked at the driver seat, where the strange man who looked at them from the window the day he picked Anna up from her house sat. He went out of the car.

“Daddy,” she said, “this is Saeran, my boyfriend.”

Saeran startled. Her father? Damn. He looked away from them.

“Nice to meet you,” he said.

His father looked pissed off, but held out his hand to shake his.

“Nice to meet you too.”

They shook hands, uncomfortable.

“I’ll call you when you have to pick me up, daddy,” she said. Saeran almost laughed. Really, ‘daddy’? “Thank you!” she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He went away.

“You’re a daddy’s girl,” Saeran teased her.

“Yes, I am,” she said, rolling her eyes with a small smile.

Jaehee arrived first. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a long tight white dress and a white flower in her hair. She greeted everyone, looking quite nervous. She went to meet some people, apparently MC’s parents, nervously.

“Jaehee! We’re so happy!” they said, hugging her, crying. They definitely were MC’s parents.

Not much later, MC arrived.

She was wearing a white dress with a fit and flare skirt that went down until the end of her knees. She had a small bouquet with light-blue flowers.

It was a simple but beautiful ceremony. Yoosung held Saeyoung’s hand all the time. He was so happy for MC and Jaehee it was impossible not to cry. Besides, Saeyoung had had a lot of work these last days, so it had been impossible to see him for the last couple of days, so being able to be with him added to his happiness. He looked at Saeran and Anna. She had her hand on his and was drawing small circles on it with the tip of her fingers, probably trying to soothe him, since he doesn’t like being around a lot of people. He was so happy they were together. They made a great couple. Even Jumin and Zen looked happy and a bit moved, especially Zen, who had been asked to sing at the banquet by Jaehee. He looked at Saeyoung. He was looking at him, smiling.

The ceremony ended and they headed towards the banquet. They ate and danced a lot. MC and Jaehee wouldn’t stop smiling and even Jaehee cried when MC’s father gave a small speech in which he expressed how happy they were since their daughter had found someone as good as Jaehee and he wished them a happy life together.

“Hey guys!” MC suddenly said. “I’m going to throw the bouquet so be ready to catch it, you may marry next.”

All the girls yelled in excitement and Saeyoung stood up too. He grinned at Yoosung, who laughed, thinking that if Saeyoung caught the bouquet all the girls would be so mad at him.

MC turned to throw it, giving her back to her public, but suddenly chuckled and turned again, winking to... winking to Saeyoung? She threw him the bouquet carefully, which he caught perfectly, as if they had been practising it. Saeyoung unexpectedly turned to Yoosung and kneeled. He dug his hand between the flowers and took out a small dark-blue  
box with a spaceship painted on it. He opened it and showed Yoosung a silver ring.

“Yoosung Kim,” he said, “would you give me the honour to be my husband?”

Yoosung took his hands to his mouth in surprise, blushing, his eyes filling with tears. Did he really have to ask? There was only one possible answer.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all your support! If you liked it, don't forget to check Our Music (the second part, though focused on Zen) and Our Growth (the third part centred again in Yoosung and the twins).


End file.
